Semantics Of Love
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO
Summary: Semantics: the study of meaning by classifying and examining changes in meaning and form. Love: Percabeth. A collection of drabbles and oneshots dedicated to exploring what that entails.
1. Semantics of Love

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my new drabble/oneshot series!**

 **This is going to be an amalgamation of different kinds of drabbles and oneshots ranging from fluffy to maybe some angst. I mean, I don't know, guess we'll all find out together :P**

 **Anyway, here ya go:**

* * *

It takes two to fall in love.

No, that's not quite right. Because Percy had fallen in love, even if she hadn't. Even if his love was not reciprocated it still existed, it didn't need her. Well technically it did, she needed to exist for him to fall in love with her in the first place…

Wait, so maybe it does take two to fall in love? It's confusing. Then again, love tends to be just confusing enough to make complete sense.

Regardless, he was clear on one thing: he was most definitely in love. He had stumbled across the thought waiting for her to show up at the library so they could study. They had locked eyes while she had been searching for his table and it hit him right then and there that he was hopelessly in love with her.

She walked up normally (as if she just hadn't dropped a bomb on him), flashed a heart-wrenching smile and took out her textbook to get started and all he could do was just sit there frozen. Because suddenly everything made sense. Why being around her made him light up, how her presence brought him more than just happiness, but also brought a warm feeling that went beyond any crush he's ever had. He could never quite put a word to it, but now here it was. Love.

He was in love. And she wasn't. Well, he was pretty sure she wasn't. She never gave any indication of being interested anyway. Even as he sat there frozen, she only nudged him and teased him for drifting off into la la land. It was more like Annabeth land but he didn't mention that.

He would try, try his hand at her love because he had to. She was the end of the line for him. And he was willing to wait.

It took a couple years for him to figure it out. It happened one morning when he was doing a crossword and eating a piece of toast. He almost choked on it because of his excitement.

Annabeth for her part just shook her head, patted his back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she got ready for work.

He had finally figured out what he had been trying to say since the beginning. Because falling in love wasn't terribly difficult. It was keeping it throughout everything life threw your way.

It takes two to _be_ in love.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the first one down. What did you think? It's short and abstract but that was what I was going for. The rest aren't necessarily going to be like this but some definitely are, like I said, an amalgamation. Anyway,**

 **If you liked this and want longer oneshots please check out my series How We Could Have Met (2) for more Percabeth AUs!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	2. Disaster

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another somewhat abstract thing, it seems to be a trend :P**

 **Also I really want to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter, this is definitely something new and I was so grateful for the positive feedback, thank you so much you guys, you really made my night and I wanted nothing more than to update again, just to see your reactions (also why I'm updating so soon now too) just, thank you so much!**

 **Hope you enjoy:**

* * *

Being with him was a roller coaster, filled with ups and downs and twists and turns. It was never the same, a constant wild ride of one thing after another. She sometimes wondered if she wanted to get off the ride. If it was all too much.

It was disaster really, a tough life where every day was a new fight. It was a struggle to keep going with monsters around every corner and barely enough money for food and rent.

How they managed was beyond her.

She supposed it was part of the deal, part of the roller coaster wild ride she was on because despite everything there was never a dull moment with him. No matter how bad things were, he somehow made her forget everything else. The stress, the worry, the fear and confusion, all seemed to melt away when he was there, holding her in his arms. He made her feel…happy.

It was a disaster, but she supposed that was love. The ability to get through all the confusion, anxiety and fear in life and yet still be able to be as happy as you can be.

Right now they might not have anything more than two ingredients in their meal and a tiny ass apartment with terrible insulation and no safety. They may be a bit cold, a bit hungry, and it may be a bit of a disaster, but somehow the feeling of cuddling up, eating cheap McDonalds and watching something from the fifteen free public channels on a ratty ass TV was better than anything else in the world.

Maybe one day they'll get nostalgic for disaster.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, what did you think? I know it's short but I read a fic which had the ending line in it and I think it's a song lyric from something actually, but I just really loved the idea and had to create something of my own for it :P**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	3. Just Once

**A/N: Hey guys! A little shy!Annabeth for you guys today! I just liked this concept,**

 **Hope you enjoy:**

* * *

 _Just once._

Just once would she build the courage to say hi to the cute guy who always sported a wide smile. Not that she had much of a choice, he was her partner and the project had to get done.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, your partner for the project."

"Percy, it's nice to meet you!" The smile was contagious, she felt a small smile making its way up her face.

"So," he continued, "Got any ideas for the project?"

And so it went, and they worked on the project, presented it, got good grades, and that was the end, right?

It would have been if Percy didn't decide over the course of three weeks that she was his new friend.

 _Just once._

Just once would she allow herself to open up to another person, to spill the words she kept carefully hidden inside her.

"I want a cat someday."

Percy turned to look at her in surprise, she didn't normally blurt things out like this. He took it in stride and turned back to the math problem he had been working on before.

"What kind?"

She set down her book and leaned against the tree they were sitting under. "I don't know."

"I've never had a pet before." He kept the conversation going as he mimicked her movements.

"Pets are great." She paused for a minute, glancing at his face to see he was waiting for her to continue, "Pets are like a constant in your life. They stand by you, love you no matter what, without judgement or hesitation. You can always go to them and they'll always listen."

Maybe that had said a little too much then. But Percy's face softened and he tentatively reached for her hand. She didn't resist.

"You know," he said softly, "I can do that too."

Something changed when she opened up to him, but it wasn't bad. Dare she say it, it might have been the start of something really good.

 _Just once._

Just once would she open her heart to truly feel love. To let the warmth overtake her as she tried to calm the fluttering in her chest. She felt like she had never smiled so much before.

"Thank you for tonight."

Percy reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face as they stood outside her door. She felt herself blush at the motion, even though they had just returned from an amazing date.

"Thank _you_ ," he whispered, "For making it special."

She smiled up at him, the pink tint on her cheeks even more visible now.

"Your smile is beautiful," he was looking at her with pure adoration. "Hell, you are just…" He stepped forward and brought his hand to cup her face, she leaned up to meet him halfway. The kiss was short and sweet and perfect. They pulled away and Annabeth could feel shivers run across her body.

"Beautiful." he finished the thought.

When she closed the door after he left, she felt another smile on her face and giddiness in her chest. She was most definitely in love.

 _Just once._

She realized one day, sitting on the couch with a warm cup of tea in her hands, that Percy had broken every barrier that she had previously set up. And she had allowed him to. Because of the leaps of faith she had taken when she allowed herself to do something out of her comfort zone.

When she told herself that she was only going to do it once.

Percy was her "just once."

And looking back at it now, she realized that she only had to do it once.

Just once when he had the mischievous look in his eyes and wide grin as he pulled her towards lake at night.

Just once when he pulled her in for a deep kiss and she nodded as he gestured towards the bedroom.

Just once when he got down on one knee.

And just once when she said, "I do."

* * *

 **A/N: And there ya go, what did you think? Some soft Percy and shy Annabeth cause why not.**

 **And maybe this will show that sometimes taking that leap of faith, getting out of your comfort zone, or even just trying something new can lead to so much more. You can just try it once and no matter how it ends up it will be an experience. I don't know, I try to write things that cause people to think or something they can take away from, and maybe this is what you can take away from this fic? Who knows, just think about it.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	4. The Sun and The Moon

**A/N: Hey guys! So another really abstract piece this time. I got the inspired by the story of Icarus and another fic that covered this topic and I added the moon thing based of that story where the girl tries to climb to the moon so anyway, enough of my rambling,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Percy was the sun. The light had drawn her in, entranced and unable to look away even when she knew she should, even when she knew it could only lead to blindness. The warmth had thawed her cold heart, the one she had frozen to keep preserved.

Percy was the sun and she was captivated in his orbit. Without much planning or forethought she flew forth towards him with wings of wax. Ignoring every warning her head sent her she flew closer and closer.

Percy was the sun and she was Icarus flying towards death blinded of rational thought and too mesmerized by the idea of freedom, happiness, love.

Percy was the sun, the center of her whole world and she was falling. She was falling hard and falling fast and she hoped his orbit, his love for her, would be enough to catch her before she fell too far and lay broken on the ground.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth was the moon. A beacon of light in the darkness, bringing him hope and fueling the dreams he spoke to the night sky. The comforting presence washing him with a sense of calm he had never felt before and now craved.

Annabeth was the moon and he was hypnotized with her beauty. Without much thought he started his climb the highest ladder just to get close to her. Ignoring the warnings in his head he climbed higher and higher.

Annabeth was the moon and he was climbing towards death blinded from the pain and hardships and too spellbound by the idea of finding love.

Annabeth was the moon, the only light in his eyes, and he was stuck. Stuck on an endless climb with no clear conclusion other than death from the elements. He hoped her light, her presence would reach down and encompass him, save him from this endless journey before it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? A little poetic Percabeth for you all, did you like it? It is a bit angsty but it doesn't have to be, depends on how you interpret the endings.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	5. What Could Have Been

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a little angsty, but it's another abstract thing so I think it works.**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

In a world where a boy with warm eyes and a wounded heart never met a girl with tangled hair and sweet smile.

They were a bit too hopeful and a bit too broken, filled with hurt and dreams that all remained a could have, would have, should have.

In a world where things didn't quite fit right and the missing piece stayed missing.

No soft late night cuddles with him watching a movie in the dark _-no feeling cared for and content_. No warm embraces from her after a particularly arduous day _-no feeling comforted and soothed_. No fluffy pancakes on a Saturday morning or lazy Sunday afternoons- _no feeling happy_.

In the world that they needed it the most, they never met.

-LINEBREAK-

In a world where a boy with a confident smirk and charming air met a girl with a sassy flair and beautiful face.

They were a bit too cocky and bit too mismatched filled with fights and challenges only spared by fits of passion. They didn't last, they were never meant to.

In a world where it happened but didn't stay, dying as quickly as a flame doused with a wave of water.

Mostly heated words from her shouting early in the morning- _no calm to this frustrating war_. Mostly butting heads and short tempers from him in the evening _-no peace or happiness_. Mostly quiet only in the form of lips pressed together in a fiery passion _-no real love_.

In the world that would never have worked, they met.

-LINEBREAK-

In a world where a boy with a sweet smile and goofy manner just barely met a girl with sparkling eyes and a soft demeanor.

They were a bit too nice and things were a bit too perfect for it to have gone smoothly. Maybe they met, maybe they fell in love, and maybe before anything could happen they lost each other, the universe claiming one of their lives for itself.

In a world where they were so close to getting it just right and it was yanked away from them.

A quiet giggle from her as he pressed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss _-the feeling of being loved_. A shy smile from him as she kissed him lightly on the cheek after a night out _-the feeling of being happy_. Sad tears running down faces as a coffin is escorted to a graveyard _-the feeling of loss so heavy it weighs your heart down so much it drowns_.

In a world where it would have been perfect, they lost.

If only they could have met in a different time, another world, where they were destined to meet, destined to stay, destined to simply _be_.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there ya have it, what did you think? It was a bit sad, but sometimes that's just how it is, sometimes that's the way life goes. But that doesn't mean good things can't happen, I still hold out hope for these two.**

 **And if you want something happier where they do meet, check out my series How We Could Have Met (2) for some oneshots on Percabeth first meetings!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	6. Beauty

**A/N: Hey Guys! Happy New Year! It's the beginning of 2018 so I thought we'd start off the year with something a little hopeful :) so without further ado,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

They say beauty is fleeting.

 _A quick brush of hands while walking, small hidden smiles during breakfast, awestruck stares when no one else is looking._

Perhaps they're right. The harmony of life is made beautiful for it's impermanence. Would anything be so beautiful if it was everlasting?

 _Routine settles in, laundry on Sunday afternoons, groceries on Mondays, dishes switch every other night. It's perpetual, no longer special because it always exists._

But maybe, just maybe, impermanence allows for everlasting to become beauty. Because nothing lasts, nothing is supposed to last.

 _There are fights and wounded hearts. Tears in the night and pain for every dark minute._

So maybe, when something lasts, even when it's not supposed to…

 _Hugs and comfort filling the hurt, tears once more but this time filled with hope. No more dark nights, just a warm reminder that it's okay._

It creates a different kind of beauty

 _Fragile bones and wrinkled smiles. Shaking hands running through white hair with a simple kiss to the forehead._

Maybe beauty is everlasting.

* * *

 **A/N: So there ya have it, something a little more beautiful, a little more hopeful, because that's what we all really need going into a new year.**

 **This fic was inspired by a really beautiful game that I watched Jack (jacksepticeye) play called Far From Noise. It brought up this idea of the concept of beauty and the impermanence and I wanted to bring something different to the discussion, and this fic was my spin on it.**

 **So what did you think? Did you like it?**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always thanks for reading!**

 **Happy New Year guys! Wishing you all an amazing 2018!**

 **See ya! :)**


	7. Repeat, Repeat, Re-

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with something a bit more serious, but important I think. I don't want to say anything else cause I don't want to give too much away, so I'll talk more in the end note,**

 **Anyway, here ya go:**

* * *

Attraction, lust, love, fear, hurt, sadness, repeat.

She knew the cycle well. It was always the same, over and over again. Love, hurt, repeat.

Love, hurt, repeat.

Repeat.

She should know better by now, but when he showed up to start the cycle again she found herself giving in. Like before. Like always.

It started as it usually did, with attraction. And hell was he attractive. Strong jaw, tanned skin, messy raven hair and green eyes. God those green eyes. She blamed them for starting it all.

It started as it usually did with warm smiles and impossible promises. Promises of love, comfort, kindness. He looked at her with a soft smile and whispered his dreams into her shoulder as they cuddled in the cold night.

It was followed by lust which was followed so quickly by love she wondered when it changed. The passionate kisses starting to lead to something more. Something more physical for him, something more emotional for her. He held her as if she was providing his life source as he moaned her name, she stared at him wondering if he felt what she did.

It was followed by sweet nights and the familiar tug at the heart, a reminder that she was falling all over again. A reminder that she was in love and the cycle was about to continue. But he still held her at night, only leaving in the morning when he had to, it made her feel cared for. She shrugged it off, it wouldn't last. It never did.

Next came fear. The part that realized that he didn't care, that she wasn't enough. It led to hurt pretty soon after that, thinking she was unloved and unwanted. The sadness only came when it was over, when she rid herself of him once and for all and realized that she still wasn't okay.

Then of course, repeat.

But this time the fear was something else. Because it had been a while and he hadn't left, he hadn't stopped caring. His touch was still gentle, never forced. His hugs and kisses still warm, never rough. The look in those green eyes that could only be described as-

No.

This was the fear. That the cycle had stalled momentarily, and she was waiting for it to start again. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Why had it stopped? When was it going to pick up again?

He held her in his arms and she feared the day it would end.

This time the hurt was something else. The hurt in forms of tears running down a face, but not hers, his. When she told him about the cycle, about the others. He had cried, and she was shocked to see the hurt pour out of someone else. He had promised then that he would never do that to her. That she would never hit repeat again.

She hoped one day she could believe him.

This time the sadness was replaced by a bubbly feeling in her heart and a smile on her face. Tears only from laughter and ice cream only from dates. He was still the same, still as kind, still as caring.

She saw the promises come true before her eyes and doubt crept into her heart. Doubt of the cycle. Because this time the sadness was replaced by happiness.

This time the cycle had broken.

This time there would be no repeat.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. There are mentions of past unhealthy relationships, but I wanted to write something hopeful given the subject matter. Because sometimes it is hard to believe that things will be better but have hope, there will be people who will be good to you. Don't settle for something less, don't settle for someone who doesn't treat you right. And I know that's easier said than done but idk, I just wanted to spread some hope.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? Did you like it?**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	8. Teach Me How To Love Again

**A/N: Hey guys, back again with a companion piece to the last little drabble. Again, I'll talk more about it in the end note, so without further ado:**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Did he even know what love is anymore?

After so much time, after so many people, being beat down over and over. He wondered what love was?

Was it showering them with presents and attention? Changing his hair, his appearance just to appease them? Putting their needs in front of his every time? Being told over and over that he was far from perfect? That he needed to do more?

Love was a constant fight, a fight for attention, a fight for approval.

When he first saw her he figured she wouldn't be much different. Attractive, with curly blonde hair, long legs and eyes that could kill. She was clearly a woman who knew what she wanted, she radiated confidence and he knew he would be drawn to her.

When he bought her flowers for the first time she was surprised. Happy but surprised. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him this was a happy unexpected surprise. Unexpected? He was confused.

He tried to pay for their date and she stopped him, giving her card to the waiter saying it was only fair since he paid for the first one. He was shocked.

He preemptively cancelled plans with his friends to spend time with her and was stunned when she pushed him out the door with a kiss and told him to enjoy game night.

He asked if he should cut his hair and she just shrugged, saying she liked what he had going now, but it was entirely up to him. He must have given her a weird look because she stood up, ruffled his hair and told her that she liked him for him not his hair and asked what he wanted for lunch.

He wore his glasses for the first time, expecting to get yelled at, and was blown away by her mind melting kiss when she saw them. He got to know that she really liked the glasses.

It hadn't been a good day, everything had gone wrong and when he entered the apartment, trying his best to hide the pain, she had immediately pulled him into a hug. She stayed up, listening about his terrible day, running her fingers through his hair while cuddling close.

She told him he was perfect, that he was enough. She swore a vengeance on anyone who tried to claim otherwise.

Maybe he had it all wrong. Maybe love was not about the presents and constant attention. Maybe love wasn't about forcing himself to be someone he's not. Maybe love wasn't about trying to prove yourself.

Maybe love wasn't a fight.

Maybe love was peace.

The peace that came with quiet nights in, the only extravagance the stuffed crust on the pizza. The peace that came with mild afternoons lazing about in messy hair and glasses. The peace that came with feeling cared for without conditions.

Maybe she had taught him how to love again.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there ya have it, the companion piece to Repeat. I thought it was important to show that men can also be in unhealthy relationships, but again this is a little something to provide some hope. And just go into a little about what love means, the semantics one might say ;)**

 **Anyway, what did you think? Did you like it?**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	9. If I Die Young

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with something that as you can guess from the title, is a bit sad. But randomly remembered the song (If I Die Young by The Band Perry) and I just felt the need to write on it. So here it is:**

* * *

 _If I die young_

Youthful faces at peace. Looking years younger without the stress and worry, without the burdens of life. As they should be, but it's not quite right. It's a peaceful calm, a scary calm.

They could be sleeping,

In a way they are.

 _Bury me in satin_

The eternal beds lined with soft red satin. They sink into them perfectly, the cloth bends around their bodies. It looks like a graceful pool of blood.

It could be,

It once was.

 _Lay me down in a bed of roses_

Flowers frame the bodies, roses being the most popular choice. Maybe they're supposed to symbolize something, but the meaning is lost. Instead they just overtake the senses.

It smells sweet,

It's sickening.

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

The march towards the water is quiet and solemn. The same path that was once filled with laughter and teasing and blue cupcakes. When they were thrown into the lake and they came back happier than before.

They were supposed to float,

They sink instead

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

They were the love song, complete with hand holding and sweet kisses and a little something extra that had them walk through hell and come out stronger than before. Hand in hand, heart in heart.

The hearts that once beat in sync,

now silent in sync.

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well I've have just enough time_

They had just enough time

to fight the war,

To win the war.

They never got to enjoy the peace

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? A sad little songfic, because sometimes that's just how it is. Don't worry I'll be back with something a bot happier next time, because I honestly don't like dwelling on sadness (there's already so much to be sad about that I'd rather focus on the happy and hopeful parts of life) but sometimes it's needed.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	10. Something New

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! And with something more positive and happy to keep the good vibes going as we roll into February!**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

 _Something old_

Because to start with the new you need to know the old. You need to look back at the past, see what it has to show you, learn from it, make peace with it and only then can you move forward.

It was a ring. Passed down for generations, from mothers and grandmothers and great grandmothers. It held stories from the past, of lives that were well lived or cut short. It had traveled the world, it had been dropped and washed and loved. And now it was hers.

 _Something blue_

Why blue? Because blue has a depth, a stability. An implicit trust that binds it together and a loyalty. It's the color of the sky that stretches forever and the sea that winds deep. It's gentle and calm and his favorite color, so why not.

It was a bouquet. Held tightly in hands that had held everything from a flower to a knife. The petals were soft and vibrant, mixed with whites and greys. They had grown under the watchful eyes of people who were considered family and harvested for this one purpose. Besides, the bouquet was practically a fortune teller.

 _Something borrowed_

If you really think about it, you never truly own anything, you simply borrow it from the Earth, the elements. And eventually everything is returned to these things. Borrowing implies giving back. Giving back to your friends, family, the universe.

It was a dress. Simple and elegant and previously worn by someone who was considered a sister. The sentiment attached to it was more than just happiness but pride and love. It showed a bond, a giving back, a testament to all the years spent together.

 _Something new_

And here is where it begins really. A fresh start, a beginning, to the rest of their lives. The first step in a journey that led into the unknown. It was a bit scary, a bit overwhelming but ultimately exciting. Because that's what allows us to move forward in life, when we do something new.

It was everything. It was their lives, their relationship. It was the kiss I do, and the first slice of cake. It was the words said and the music played. Every moment was something new.

Every moment is filled with every possibility, every venture that life has to offer. Any moment can change your life. Life does not allow for stagnancy. Everything changes, everything grows. Every moment is different from the last.

Our lives are constantly anew with opportunities.

And theirs were ready to take on whatever this something new had to offer.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? I wanted to set this at the end of the month as motivation to keep up those new years resolutions and that mentality of trying new things. This was a prompt set by another fandom I write for and I really liked the idea and this is what came to mind.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	11. Undisturbed

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **And I'd like to first apologize for issues with the last chapter, apparently I uploaded it and people couldn't actually read it? I re-published it the next day but I'm not sure how many people were able to see it. I'm sorry for the issues, but it should be up and okay now!**

 **So if you haven't seen the last chapter it's titled Something New and it's up and functional.**

 **Anyway, enough about that, let's get on with this one.**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

The sun streams through the window, leaves filtering the light to cast small shadows in the room. The room for its part is still, filled with mementos that adorn the walls and shelves. The photos depict the lives of two people, each one revealing a different memory, a different story.

One shows them worn down with battered clothing but smiles on their faces. They're young but they've just fought a war. They're each sporting a small blush as they hold hands, a new relationship. It's time they relax.

But a few months later he's gone.

Interrupted.

A different one shows the two, only slightly older than the last, in a tight embrace. They're in an unfamiliar location, and he's wearing a toga. They have found each other. It's good.

Except they go into another battle, where she leaves.

Interrupted.

It goes on like this, various pictures depicting images of ends of wars and starts of peace, interrupted with blanks. Chunks of time not documented because there is a new thing to battle.

More interruptions.

But overall, it's impressive. How the two have managed to stay together, side by side, to face whatever is next. Some are good, some are bad, but they remain a constant.

A further look around the room reveals that the two people in question are also there. They don't look like the pictures anymore, but they're still just as in love. They lay on the couch in a tight embrace.

They have faced much together but now they lay still and silent in each other's arms.

Undisturbed.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I was trying to convey the feeling of peace after a long adventure. The ending is however you want to interpret it.**

 **And once again please check out the previous chapter if you missed it and want to :)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	12. Tonight

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a little bit more angsty, but I figured that maybe it would work even with valentines day coming up, hope you like it!**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

 _Just give me tonight_

 _Who knows what will happen tomorrow, whether what we have will last, or crumble to dust. Whether I'll wake up tomorrow with you gone or a warm embrace._

 _Who knows. So just give me tonight._

 _Because for once things are as they should be, how they're meant to be. And at least just for now, let's make this last._

Let's make tonight last forever, she asks.

And he nods, making a promise he can't keep. But he tries, she'll give him that. His eyes are a mix of emotions, hurt, nostalgia, and maybe something that looks a little like love.

It's their last night and they both know it, yet they make it last to best of their ability. The kisses linger, and the touches never stop. The warmth feels nice, like a blanket. The night is theirs for the taking, because the day will never see this, the world will never see this.

It's a bittersweet time, filled with happiness and hurt. They both know what's going to happen in the morning and try as they might they can't stop it.

We'll see each other again someday, she promises, just don't forget the things we've done.

Don't forget me.

He nods because he can't trust his voice. He hopes she's right. He wipes his eyes and holds her closer. The stars are still in the sky.

They still have tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Really short I know, but I think it conveys the emotions I want it too. Because sometimes love is about hurt too and I wanted to cover that.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	13. Gradual

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a little more soft and sweet! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Some things in life are so gradual that you don't ever really realize it until you look back. For example, your height. You grow taller each day as a child but you don't see the results until some time has passed and you measure your height again._

She was the kind of child that had a strict schedule for when to check her height. At the end of every week she demanded to be measured so she could keep track of her progress. She didn't stop until she was 10.

 _Some things don't hit you out of the blue, some things aren't a surprise. Some things are a gradual acceptance._

 _And sometimes, some of those things are people._

He had a bright crooked smile and hair that always seemed to be in a state of all over the place. He showed up one day, offered her a hand only to pull it away and yell "Psych!"

She glared and he grinned, a soft apologetic look overcoming his face.

And despite what you may believe, they became friends that day.

 _People are the most complex, because unlike things like height they aren't ever present. People constantly enter and leave your life. It's difficult for people to fall under the "things that are gradual throughout life" category._

 _But sometimes, one will slip through that ideology. Sometimes, someone will stay._

They're hanging out at the park on an unusually warm day for March in New York City. They have ice cream, because who wouldn't get ice cream if given the choice.

The sun shines brightly and they're watching the dogs in the nearby dog park run around when she finally speaks up.

"You know how people say you fall in love with the person you least expect? Well they're wrong."

He tears his gaze from the dogs to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she starts, leaning back against the tree. "I guess I kind of always expected I'd fall in love with you."

He contemplates that thought for a while and nods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They go back to watching the dogs, this time holding hands.

 _And sometimes, love is one of those things._

 _Because sometimes love isn't a surprise. Sometimes it doesn't hit you in the face and blow you away. Sometimes it's ever present, gradual, simply there._

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I wanted to explore the concept of a gradual progression of things and how that relates specifically to love. It was a soft sweet thing that I thought would be good given the last chapter :P**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	14. Just Off The Key Of Reason

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a drabble that has a potential to be a complete oneshot for my other story, maybe, we'll see.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They were music.

Two different melodies floating with the wind until they crashed into each other in a cacophony of harmonies.

She was sweet and slow and he was loud and fast.

She held her head high and raised the violin. A slow sweet melody floated through the regal theater. It told its own story, the notes the words and the violin the pen. She bowed her head to the overwhelming applause.

He lowered his head and slammed the sticks down. A loud rhythmic beat carried the rest of the song through the crowded stadium. It pained its own picture, each hit springing a new color to the canvas of the song. He raised his head to the overwhelming screaming.

They didn't mix at first, the tempo all wrong and the beat sporadic.

A screech from the violin and a bang from the drum, a harsh combination that hurt your ears. She thought he was cocky and rude. He thought she was stuck-up and pretentious. Not able to flow together they just created dissonance.

It didn't make sense, no rhyme or reason.

She sighed in frustration and he crossed his arms in annoyance. The silence was a change from the constant sounds. Maybe then it clicked, the light tapping and soft strokes leading to a hopeful look that said it just might work.

And somehow they made it work.

The drum beats and the violin sings, the sounds melting together to make a melody. A symphony. The park fills with a mix of applause and cheering, it's a good middle.

It works.

Just off the key of reason.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? (Also I know it's from a song, I just really liked this line :) What do you think? Worth trying to make it into something longer?**

 **Also sorry for the missed update on Monday, I've been sick :P Things should resume normally from now on though!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear you thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	15. Unspoken

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with something a bit shorter but it's cute, I think :P**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

They hadn't said it. They didn't need to.

It was the way he looked at her when she spoke about the things she loved. He may not have understood everything, but he would try his best to keep up and understand. Her eyes shined bright and the excitement was barely contained in her voice. And he simply stared with a soft smile on his face.

It was the way she cheered as he raced and played and splashed his way though life. She may not have understood his ways but she always accepted his hand and let herself be pulled in. His eyes sparkled and his grin was contagious. And she simple smiled with a wide smile on her face.

It was the way he held her hand as they walked though the park on a summers night, surrounded by fireflies. It was the way she hugged him after a breakfast in bed on her birthday. It was the way they interacted with such ease, standing proudly side by side.

But it wasn't just those types of things. It wasn't always grandiose. It was every day. It was the simple things really.

It was a "here are your keys" and "don't forget those papers." It was a cup of coffee in the morning and dinner at night. It was every "I'm sorry" after a fight and every sweet kiss.

It was in a laugh, a smile, a look. It was always there, underlying every action, every moment. It was unspoken.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Some words don't need to be said, and your actions can speak louder than words, just as a closing thought to this.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	16. How She Cares

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another little piece that might have a companion? Not sure, we'll see**

 **Hope you enjoy:**

* * *

Sometimes there's hurt mixed in with enough tiredness and anger to bring pinpricks of tears to his eyes.

It's the kind of sadness that's because of something in particular.

Sometimes it's a long hard day of working with difficult people, sometimes it's the voices from a bad dream. Whatever might be the cause she always knows what to do.

It starts with a warm blanket and a talk, a discussion, where she tries to convey how wrong they are and how proud she is. It hurts her to see him like this, finally break down under the weight of everything he had been keeping inside and ignoring until it built up to be too much.

It makes her mad. She knows how hard they work, how much he cares.

When it's hurt she rises above everyone else and will fight to prove them wrong. When it's hurt she loves protectively.

-/-

Sometimes it's sadness for the sake of sadness. The kind that isn't about anything or anyone else but simply exists for its own sake. The sadness you feel simply to feel to balance life and because you know you'll be better for it.

It's the kind of sadness that's not about them, but about him.

Sometimes it's from exhaustion and sometimes it's out of the blue. However it appears she always knows what to do.

It starts with a mug of hot tea and a hug. A hug to provide comfort as tears silently roll down his cheeks. A warmth to his side and a hand tightly grasped in his. She provides her presence, a sense of calm and everlasting love.

When it's sadness she envelopes him in a bubble of comfort. When it's sadness she loves endlessly.

-/-

Sometimes it's emotion. The kind of emotional that can be spurred by anything and everything and brings a happy shine to his eyes.

It's the kind of emotion that's a blend of everything, to simply feel.

Sometimes it's a movie they've watched, or a smile on her face. Whatever the cause she always knows what to do.

It starts with a smile and a kiss. A sweet simple kiss that pours every ounce of love she has for him into it. (He sometimes cries more at that) A laugh, a gentle push, a tickle, a look. She provides her emotions back, because as much as she might not show it (compared to him) she loves him to the moon and back a million times round.

When it's emotion she takes in and returns every feeling. When it's emotion, she loves fiercely.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Some protective Annabeth for you guys, some hurt/comfort. Because of course that's a part of love :)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	17. One Look

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a bit longer (finally) lol. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sometimes all it takes is one look. One glance, one smile, one invitation to another's world.

It was a hot, crowded party with music too loud and a permanent smell of alcohol permeating the air. It wasn't ideal and it almost didn't happen. But she happened to look up from her group of friends to spot him dancing widely to some Taylor Swift song that definitely wasn't part of the original playlist.

He looked ridiculous, seemingly shaking every part of his body simultaneously. She laughed at the sight and somehow across the crowded room he looked up and happened to meet her eyes right then and there.

And there was a sparkle to them, a hint of mirth and a hint of a challenge, and invitation. She found herself smiling even wider and drifting towards him.

She couldn't dance all that well, but she sure has hell could match whatever the hell he was doing.

All it took was one look.

-LB-

They saw each other on campus a few days later. He was walking to class, well more like running, when he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair walking toward him.

He would have ducked away or kept on going but their eyes met again and a flash recognition overtook hers. Her lips quirked into a smile and he could see the teasing glint among the grey. He felt his face flush but he stopped in his path nevertheless.

He could live up to his horrible dancing. Probably. Nevertheless, he moved forward with intention.

All it took was one look.

-LB-

Things were going well. They had become friends in the past few weeks and it was good. But she wasn't sure where they were at. What did it all mean. She couldn't deny that she wanted to kiss him. But what he didn't feel the same way.

She looked up from her notes, the thoughts running through her head. She happened to catch his gaze and saw a glimpse wistfulness before embarrassment took over. It startled her. But now she knew.

He moved to duck his head after being caught but she lifted his head and met his eyes once more.

It led to a kiss and all it took was one look.

-LB-

Things were not going well. They had been fighting for the past week, the stress of life and school and everything weighing them down. He hated the feeling, he hated the fights. He wanted them to stop. He wanted to scoop her in his arms and just hold her there. But what if this was really the end.

He ran a hand across his face and groaned, meeting her eyes through the gaps between his fingers. She looked tired, her eyes dulled and upset. And somewhere among the emotions was a yearning. A warmth passed through him at the sight. He knew now.

She crossed her arms, about to open her mouth to continue the fight but he stopped her before she could start by pulling her in a warm hug.

It led to apologies and all it took was one look.

-LB-

He was nervous and excited all at once. She was jittery and thrilled at the same time. And they were both just a little scared.

She entered the room and immediately their eyes met.

It was across a cool crowded room, with music playing and the smell of flowers permeating the air. He wasn't dancing this time and she wasn't drinking. But their eyes met the way they had all those years ago in that fated party.

There was a hint of mirth, recognition, wistfulness, yearning and something that looked a hell of a lot like love.

The worry, the jitters, the nervousness were all gone now, replaced with happiness and a happy shine.

Their eyes remained locked as she walked down the aisle, and as they listened to the vows and as they said 'I do' and only closed when they leaned for a kiss.

And all it took was one look.

That one look would be the start of something amazing.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? A look can be a very powerful thing, it can make and break relationships and change your life. Idk, just felt like writing and exploring this concept a little more.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thought! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	18. Lonely Together

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a little more somber but hopeful, you'll see so**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

He found her in his usual spot smoking a cigarette. At first it irked him, why her, why now, why in his spot. But her eyes were closed as she let out a relaxed breath and he didn't feel like moving her. He made sure to make some noise while walking up to alert her to his pretense.

Her eyes opened and he was struck with a striking gray.

He made no comment and plopped beside her on the bench and got out his own cigarette. They didn't speak.

Fifteen minutes later she left. And fifteen minutes after that he did.

-/-

She was there again a week later when he showed up after a particularly bad day. He still didn't speak but something about his body language must have tipped her off because she handed him a cigarette which he graciously accepted.

There was still a silence this time, but it seemed warmer.

-/-

It became a somewhat usual spot for both of them and they'd end up seeing each other up to two times a week. There was never a conversation though, just a silent acceptance.

He appreciated that.

It was almost as if he wasn't lonely. He wasn't the outcast, the outlier.

Maybe she felt that way too.

Maybe they were just lonely together.

-/-

She was there one week, just sitting and staring at the sparse scene in front of her, no cigarette. He sat next to her a bit confused and pulled out his pack. He saw her twitch at that, a slight movement of her fingers which she consciously stopped.

He understood. He put it away.

-/-

Smoking lost its appeal after that. He knew she was trying to quit and subconsciously he had decided that he was going to join her in that.

It wasn't healthy anyway.

He saw her a whole lot more after she stopped, she would visit the spot almost every day and once he figured that out he joined her every day. It was in solidarity.

And they still never talked.

-/-

He didn't really know her, who she was or her name, and he certainly had never heard her talk. So when a month later she finally spoke it surprised him.

Her voice was soft yet clear and it sounded a bit too good to hear. She asked him a question. One he didn't know the answer too. The reason he was lying awake in bed itching for a cigarette that he refused to have because she was quitting too.

Her voice rang in his head and he fell asleep with the question in mind,

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

-/-

He didn't believe in much of anything to be honest. But when he saw her again, fingers tapping against her thighs to avoid reaching for a cigarette he figured he had an answer.

Her face was bathed in the orange of the setting sun, much like how it had been when he had first seen her.

"I think soulmates have the same hiding places."

It wasn't the most eloquent way of getting the thought across but she perked up at the words and offered him a smile. He really liked her smile.

He smiled back.

They continued to sit, but maybe it was a bit closer this time.

-/-

Her name was Annabeth, that much he found out the next time, and the time after that he knew where she was going to be at six the following evening and the time after that he met her at six the following evening in a place that wasn't their spot but it was just as exciting.

For once there wasn't silence. For once there wasn't hiding. And for once there wasn't any loneliness.

Maybe they weren't lonely together, maybe they weren't lonely at all.

And maybe they didn't believe in soulmates, but they still found each other.

And maybe when he met her again, they didn't need any words because the intertwined hands and leaning on shoulders said everything.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Also don't smoke kids, it's not good for you, the only reason it's in here is because it fit the mood, but as you can see they quit at the end (and they're better for it). But anyway, beyond that, I was trying to just set a mood with this one, and I hope that gets across the feelings of it.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	19. Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a little bittersweet, kind of, you'll see,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

The wind fluttered into the room like a gentle wave bringing an onslaught of memories, old and new, revered and forgotten.

He bent to pick the small box that had fallen from it's place. A small old thing, stuffed in a shelf, that couldn't possibly have been knocked by the wind. But there it lay on the ground, it's contents scattered across the floor with each holding a memory.

He picked up the closest photo and remembered the night he met her, half drunk in a bar, young and searching for someone. She became that someone.

He remembered the feel of her skin, the scent of her hair, the curve of her lips as she smiled. He remembered her arms around him, and her playful smirk.

Memories have a habit of knocking you off guard and consuming your mind. And there he was with her in the park and with smiles and ice cream.

He smiled at the good.

He bent over to pick a broken piece of a Statue of Liberty snow globe and the smile faded. He remembered the night when she threw the object at the tile, breaking it into pieces, he had been frozen, and her eyes had been livid.

He remembered sleepless nights full of fights and yells. He remembered the hurt, the tears, the look in her eyes as she tore him apart.

Memories have a habit of not caring about good or bad and replaying everything. And there he was blurry eyed and red faced standing before her as the rage continued.

He shook out of the bad.

Sometimes memories are good, sometimes they're bad, and sometimes they're both.

He picked up a red thin scarf and remembered the day she left. A quiet gathering of clothes and belongings. Suitcases and a few boxes and she left through the door, never to return.

She had left behind only one thing.

He remembered the scratch of the wheels against the floor, the car running in the driveway. He remembered the unreadable look on her face as she turned around one last time. Their eyes had met and he remembered not feeling anything in particular.

He packed up the memories and put them away.

Good or bad or both, that was enough.

He walked to the window to shut off the breeze now blowing quite heavily into the room. He took a moment to observe the few people walking down the sidewalk. It was a windy spring afternoon and people where attempting to enjoy the nice weather. He was about to turn away from the window when a flash of a thin red material caught his eye.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? The ending is a bit ambiguous and I'll let you guys come to your own conclusions for this one :) So it can end however you prefer. I wanted to explore the concept of memories and how sometimes they can be a mix of everything good and bad.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	20. Broken

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back with something, well imma just say it, sad. Hopefully you still like it,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

What where they doing? She often wondered what this was, this mess of limbs and broken thoughts. What were these lies and secrets and locked lips and pang in her chest.

They were only pushing further, they were only going to break more. Each night, crawling back like it was going to be different, better, happier. The brief moments and familiarity did not provide comfort.

This wasn't love, it was a bad addiction. He pulled her close when she wasn't sure she wanted to be but she kissed him back like her life depended on it. The taste of alcohol and mints that didn't work mingled and her brain was hazy.

He gave her broken smiles and held her close at night. She waited for the day the morning would be better too. She waited too long for it to lead to nothing.

This was unhealthy, and she knew she had to leave, but even the thought of leaving hurt and she didn't know what to do. Her heart and brain and everything was overwhelmed, and it was too much. Too much to the point she knew she had to run away.

She promised herself one last night. It was almost like he knew because it was different. Everything felt different this time. There was an end this time.

When she walked away the pang in her chest grew heavier and the way he slumped in the corner, hair covering his face, made it worse.

That was a while ago. She was better now, mostly. But she could still see his broken smile every time someone mentioned happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I'm not really sure where I was going this, it's not trying to say anything specific that it. Just something I came up with and decided to post despite the angst just because. I could write another part to it, or like a companion piece if you guys want? Let me know!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	21. Self Serving

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a bit more Annabeth centric,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

She was very self-serving. She had to be. Growing up in a harsh world, every woman was for herself. She had to tough it out, and the only method of survival was self-interest.

She didn't know what changed.

That's a lie, she knew exactly what changed.

When he showed up with his sparkling green eyes and slightly crooked smile she knew that her life was going to change. And as always, she was right.

That didn't mean she didn't try. She tried her hardest to keep him away, to maintain an emotional distance. Her heart didn't need to be thawed. She would never survive if that happened.

But he had a way of throwing a wrench into all her plans, and despite how much she didn't want this he's there, right by her heart. And his warmth is already melting it. She isn't sure if she let him in or if he simply found his way there despite the arching walls and twisted paths. She wouldn't put it past him.

This was a bad idea.

Her words are proven true not long after when a monster attack takes them by surprise. She almost dies.

Her self preservation is already falling apart.

And yet.

"I've never done anything that wasn't necessary for my own well-being." She tells him as she lays in a hospital bed. He's clutching her hand, worry overtaking all his features.

"You almost died to save my life." He responds.

"Your safety is necessary for my well-being."

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I wanted to show the progression of her opening up and letting him in and I really liked the ending self preservation lines, I initially read them in another fic and was inspired to write something based off the concept.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya :)**


	22. If I Knew You

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with another message in the form of a fic,**

 **Hope you enjoy:**

* * *

If she knew him then maybe they'd share a smile in the hall or laugh over a class. Maybe they'd become friends and eat lunch and do homework together. Maybe they'd evolve to something more and maybe it'd end in a kiss.

If he knew her then maybe they'd wave at sight and joke about school. Maybe they'd hang out after class and grab coffee too late at night. Maybe they'd fall in love and maybe it'd lead to something more permanent.

If only she knew him, and he knew her.

Maybe she was waiting for him to start talking to her, and maybe he was doing the same.

And maybe in waiting, nothing happened.

They continued to stare across the room and wonder and hope and wait and wait.

And wait.

They waited too long.

And maybe now they'd never know now.

If only she knew him and he knew her.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? The message is pretty apparent and something I have covered before in my chapter How We Never Met in my original How We Could Have Met story, but I really think it's important and this one I actually based off of a poem I wrote a while ago! But anyway, I could write a part two or something if you guys wanted, just let me know!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya :)**


	23. Ten Things

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something different, and most importantly not sad :P so here ya go:**

* * *

She had a tendency to overwork. It wasn't necessarily on purpose but sometimes she would get so caught up in something she would spend hours and hours on it without realizing. It was kinda bad, causing potential dehydration and little sleep. So he was there to bring her water and food and pry her away from the work and into bed for some much needed sleep.

She was not an early riser. Contrary to popular belief she was horrible at getting up early and don't even try to talk to her before she's had her coffee. So he woke her up with a smile and a steaming cup made just the way she likes it and she learned to love mornings.

She was always overthinking. Most of the time it was good, it allowed her to analyze and learn and progress. But some nights the overthinking got the better of her and her mind drifted to places she didn't want to be. Those nights he held her tight and calmed all her fears and soothed her till she fell asleep with a smile.

She kinda sucked at cooking. She wasn't horrible, she could make basic things. But that's where her skills ended. She never could or was interested in trying out recipes, in fact she found it boring. That meant most nights he would cook, because well he could, and he enjoyed it. But on their anniversary, she went all out and really tried to make his favorite foods, no matter how complex, because she knew how happy it made him. She spent all day in the kitchen painstakingly making everything perfect and it didn't turn out half bad.

She was very logical, but she didn't know everything, though she tried. And sometimes that got to her. She had always relied on her wits. Her wits protected her, kept her on track. He taught her the value of the heart. He showed her love, a different world from logic. And the most illogical choice in her life brought her the most amount of joy. He had her heart.

He had a hard time concentrating. His ADHD often got the better of him and he wasn't able to focus no matter how much he wanted too. He would get frustrated and start hating himself for not being able to focus on a single thing. And in those moments she was there, ready to help him through whatever he was doing. She would make him breathe and relax and hold his hand to stop the nervous flow of energy. And somehow when she was there he could do anything.

He didn't really do well in crowds. Hanging out with a few friends or being at camp was fine, but big crowds suffocated him. He tried his best to avoid them because of how uncomfortable they made him. But they were unavoidable and she knew that. So she gripped his hand like her life depended on it, and remained a comfort by his side through anything.

He was quick to anger sometimes, especially if someone poked at or hurt the people he loved and cared about. He was loyal to a fault and in those moments his rage would start to take over. She calmed him down, held his anger in check. She soothed his rage and kissed him until he forgot and let it go.

He was kinda messy. He tried but somehow things just ended up all over the place. That left her to clean the place and remind him to put everything in it's place. He sucked at and hated cleaning, but on the day before her birthday he was on his hands and knees scrubbing to make sure everything was spotless and they way she liked it. The shocked smile on her face made it all worth it.

He lived life on the edge and rode it like a wave. But sometimes that steered him off course and into hurt. But, it was the only way he knew, his life had been a series of twists and turns and this was the only way he knew how to deal. She brought him stability. A sense of home and comfort and permanence he had never had. The most logical thing he did was fall in love with her. She was his home.

* * *

 **A/N: And there are the ten things you need to know (sorry, cou** **ldn't help it). But yeah, what do you think? It was just something I thought off and put together, a little bit of fluff.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	24. Favorite Things

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry I missed last week's update, I just didn't have anything prepped :P Should be good from now on though! So here's something fluffy to make up for it?**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Water. He loved the water, always had. It was one of his favorite things, lakes, oceans, hell even a swimming pool. He was drawn to water. And has he glided through the water, his strokes clean and powerful, he smiled internally. As much as he loved to swim he hadn't been given that many opportunities growing up. But he had always managed to find a way, mostly sneaking in, to do so.

He reveled in the feeling as the timer went off indicating it was time to stop. He didn't want to, but he hefted himself out of the pool. Then again, a hot shower sounded nice.

He loved to help people. And as he walked down the street, hair still a bit damp from his swim he ran into an old lady clearly in need of some help. With some difficulty and broken English, he managed to find out she was from the Dominican Republic and she needed to find her nephew's house. He directed her easily and refused her attempts and repaying him.

He simply wanted to help people. It made him feel good, knowing someone was better off because of him. It was one of his favorite feelings.

The pen. His hand inevitably found it's way to the pen and he started fiddling as he continued his walk home. The pen was from his father and represented an entirely different side of him. It was valued for that reason. Of course, the power behind it wasn't a bad thing either.

He felt the cool plastic of the tip as he ran his thumb across it. This pen had saved his life, and the lives of the ones he cared about. It definitely made it to his list of favorite things.

He unlocked the door and the smell of warm cookies greeted him. He grinned, eagerly making his way to the plate of blue cookies resting on the table. And boy did he love blue cookies. It was more than the amazing taste (and they tasted beyond amazing) it was his mom's thing. And his mom easily topped his favorite person list.

Blue cookies were a way to combat the horrors of his stepdad. They were a fight won and hardships overcome. And the tasted amazing. Yeah, blue cookies were definitely a favorite.

And as he stood there munching through the cookies he thought that that was a pretty concise list of a few of his favorite things. Of course, he loved sleeping in, most food, hanging out with friends, the usual. But these are what made him, well him.

And with that concluding thought he let the matter go for a brief second before the door opened revealing his favorite head of blonde hair, striking gray eyes, soft lips, and gorgeous face.

She laughed at his frozen expression as she set down the groceries and he realized that his list of favorite things would be a book if he started with her.

So he left the book for another time and instead moved to wrap his arms around her giggling form and pull her in for a kiss.

Oh, kissing her might be his all-time favorite thing.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? What are some of your favorite things? It's a question that I just asked myself and my mind is blanking, there is so much, but what are the things you love that really define you? Let me know!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear you thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	25. A Kind Of Day

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again, and this is actually a second part to another fic I have written.**

 **So if you want to read Part 1 check out my series, How We Could Have Met 2, chapter 16 (titled: A Kind of Night)!**

 **I hope you guys read that one first, just to see the connections in this one,**

 **So hope you enjoy:**

* * *

The sun burned brightly, beams filtering through the curtains and into the room. The world was warm with light and bustling with activity. And there she stood in the middle of it all in quiet contemplation.

It was that kind of day.

Maybe getting the day off was not a good thing, she thought, as she finished her lunch. Inadvertently it gave her a lot of time to think. And thinking wasn't always the best course of action for her.

The sudden surplus of free time left her not knowing what to do or how to fill it.

The sounds of the city, the sounds of _life_ , also flowed through the window and all she could do was sit and stare. It was so easy to just remain here. So easy to just get back in bed and-

She forced herself up. She forced herself to walk to the living room. She forced herself wear her shoes, grab her keys and walk out of the apartment.

No point in falling back into old habits.

And so she walked around without a particular destination in mind and allowed her thoughts to take a positive turn.

She ended up walking past the bridge. It was really pretty in the daytime, actually kind of quaint with details craved into the stone that made up the sides and railing. Kids ran along chasing away ducks with harried parents or babysitters sunning after them.

It was so full of life.

Life. What an interesting term. It meant, at its core, an existence. An existence that involved growth.

And looking at the spot where she had one been, she considered the growth of how far she had come. Not necessarily all alone, but with the help of those who cared about her. A surprising number of people really, she hadn't realized it before.

And of course, Percy.

Percy was an entirely other thing. Percy who had quickly grown into her closest friend, Percy who stood by her through the roughest patches. Percy, whose name brought a warmth to her heart and whose smile brought butterflies to her stomach.

She left the bridge with a smile. She didn't know when this had started but more and more she had found herself loving the way he grinned sheepishly when he showed up late and the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous and the twinkle in his eyes when he teased her.

Maybe she shouldn't have those feelings, maybe it wasn't right. Maybe she should just hold it in because it'll ruin things. Maybe she's reading too much into the situation, maybe she's just being stupid maybe-

She forced herself to stop.

 _If you want to play the maybe game then how about this_ , she told the thoughts, _maybe he returns the feelings_. Maybe it leads to something more and maybe they end up cuddling on the couch with a kiss.

But-

She physically stopped this time. But the thoughts didn't. Uncertainty and anxiety started to take over her brain and she huffed in frustration because she was trying to hard to fight it and she had come so far and she didn't want to lose all that progress.

And with tears starting to form she started to run. Trying not to think she ran and ran until her legs stopped in front of a door.

She blinked away the unshed tears and stared at the door.

She forced herself to knock.

A second later it revealed messy raven hair and concerned green eyes.

He moved aside to let her in without a word. She sat down on the couch and he came back with a glass of water and a hug.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked when she finished the water.

"Nothings, just…thoughts." She shrugged. What else could she say.

"That's okay, we'll work through them," he replied patiently.

She looked up at him, the tears starting to reform. "I've gotten so far, I don't want to mess it up now."

He gave her a smile. "You won't. A setback doesn't negate your progress. They're bound to happen, but it's okay, you work though it and keep moving forward."

She marvels at how he manages to understand her and seems to know what to say to reassure her. He's really amazing like that. It makes her love him that much more.

Right, she loves him.

She forgot about the original train of thought that had led her to this point. She glanced at him, his eyes full of worry and care, his encouraging smile, the warmth of his hand on her shoulder.

Maybe-

No, she was done with the maybes. There was no way to know for sure unless she actually said something. Maybes were just that, a maybe, a perhaps, a possibility.

And she had lived too much of her life contemplating a maybe. And she had almost lost that life because of it.

She wasn't going to wait anymore. What happened would happen, and at least she would know. Besides, a good friend wouldn't let something like this ruin things. If you truly care about someone you don't cast them away for something like this.

"Percy, I-" the words stopped for a moment. She looked at him and he nodded encouragingly.

No more waiting, life was an existence with _growth_. There would be no growth if she kept waiting.

"I love you."

There was a silence.

The sun burned bright and the beams filtered through the curtains and into the room. The world was warm with light and bustling with activity. And there they sat in the middle of it all wrapped up in a kiss with smiles on their faces and a flutter in their hearts.

It was that kind of day.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? There were a lot of messages in this one too, and I'll leave it to you guys to dissect, but I'd like to mention that getting better, or recovering from something is not an easy thing, it's okay if you have a bad day, you just need to keep getting back up. And nothing ventured nothing gained right? So don't let things stop you from doing something you want to do.**

 **That said, I really hope you guys read the first part of this fic from my series How We Could Have Met 2 (chapter 16)!**

 **And if you're from that series, hello, welcome to my drabble series that gets updated every Monday (usually) and has a lot of thought-provoking (well I try anyways) content!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Especially on this and how it connects back to the other one!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	26. One Of Those Days

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! This one is just a little fluff piece to break from the heavier themes of the previous chapter.**

 **That said if you haven't read the last chapter and the Part 1 of the fic (in my series How We Could Have Met 2 ch.15 A Kind of Night) please do, I highly recommend it mostly because I tried something different with this and I think it turned out really well and touches on some really important themes.**

 **But anyway, here ya go:**

* * *

She tried to blink away the haziness from her eyes, her body just as tired as it had been when she fell asleep. With a sigh, she noted that Percy had already gotten up. The curtains were drawn open to reveal soft grey clouds covering the sky and the smell of coffee drifting in. But her limbs refused to work. With a sigh she turned the other way and closed her eyes again.

She woke a half hour later to green eyes and a white mug. She sat up and accepted the cup with a hum. Leaning against the headboard she took a sip and closed her eyes. It felt good.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Percy teased as he got ready for the day. She hummed again in response and took another sip.

He gave her a look of surprise. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" he asked, noting her behavior.

She nodded, she had slept just fine throughout the night. But for some reason she still felt sleepy.

"I'm good, just need coffee," she responded, taking another sip to prove her point. The liquid warmed her bones. It made we want to settle in with more blankets.

Percy nodded. "Well alright. I'll see you in a bit, hopefully you're out of bed by then," he teased.

She frowned and motioned to him to come to her.

"No, just stay here with me," she whined. Percy smiled and walked closer to the bed so he was just out of arm's reach.

She pouted, and he laughed.

"If you keep this up, I won't be able to go and end up cuddling with you."

"That's the point," she emphasized.

"You know I'm usually the one trying to drag you to bed to cuddle," he said, sitting down on the edge.

"So? Does that mean I'm not allowed to do it?" She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." He leaned closer to peck her on the lips. "It's just I don't have as much resolve as you do so I will cave and I promised to help Jason today."

She kissed him again before he stood up.

"Stop making this difficult," he playfully scolded.

She made a face. But the effect was ruined when a yawn overtook her. Percy smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it," he promised and walked out the door. A second later she heard the front door shut and sighed again.

It was one of those sighing days.

She forced herself up, stretching to attempt to get the sleep and tiredness away from her. It just resulted in her feeling more content and wanting back in bed. She stared at its blankety comfort and walked to the window instead.

The world seemed to be asleep, with not too many people out on the overcast day. She zoned out for a bit staring at the squirrel in the tree in front of her. She snapped out of it when the squirrel darted from view.

It was a Saturday so at least she didn't have to go to work, but there was always work to be done. She laid out the blueprints for designs on the table and sighed again. Probably for the fourth time that morning.

She raised a pencil to paper to sketch out a column on a building, but it didn't turn out right. She erased it only to mess up a second time. After forty-five more minutes of trying to design she stopped with a huff. She had only managed to map out half of the front of the building.

Clearly work wasn't going to work. She got up with a yawn and a stretch and moved to make a second cup of coffee cause at this rate, she was going to need it.

But the coffee machine didn't want to work, and they didn't have enough coffee grounds anyway. She set down the empty mug with disappointment.

Alright, so clearly work and food weren't an option, so maybe just watching some TV would help. Grabbing a granola bar, cause she can't mess that up, she went to the TV and turned it on, flipping through the channels.

Nothing caught her interest and she turned it off with a frown. Nothing seemed to work and another yawn overtook her only adding to her frustration.

She gave up and walked back to the bed, immediately crawling under the covers.

Maybe it was just one of those days. One of those days where nothing quite works and you are somehow always a little sleepy.

With a final relaxed sigh, she finally drifted into a warm dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? You ever have one of those days? Just a fluffy piece for a change, I hope you liked it!**

 **And once again, please check out the last chapter of this series and Part 1 of the fic from my series How We Could Have Met ch.15 A Kind of Night! It touches on some important things and I'm just really proud of it!**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **See ya! :)**


	27. A Break Up

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another topic I haven't really covered yet, but still a part of love.**

 **Hope you enjoy:**

* * *

Annabeth had previously thought how she would react if she were to break up with someone. It was a bit cathartic, but she often thought about her reactions to a wide-ranging number of scenarios.

Not that she was planning on breaking up with her boyfriend, things were going well. But she liked to wonder, and the scenario happened to come to mind.

She wondered if maybe she would yell or cry or just get angry, simply react in some way.

When the day comes she is silent.

Silent as she gathers her things, silent as she pulls on her shoes, silent as he avoids looking at her face, and silent when she simply leaves.

It's amazing really how different reality can be from an expectation, a thought. She makes her way home in silence.

She wonders what she would say, if she was back in that room. There's so much. There's so much to say that there's nothing to say.

She's still silent when she enters her own apartment. No tears, no screams, no…reaction. Her living room is silent and she doesn't disturb that until the pot starts bubbling for the tea she's decided to make.

She thinks back to her boyfri- ex-boyfriend and wonders what her thoughts are. She feels detached from the situation. It might be worse than crying.

She had loved him, she thought.

They had met when she had been in a rocky place. Stress and anxiety had been a record high that year and he had made her laugh. She saw him again because she liked the feeling of laughter.

He hadn't been the best either. Out of a bad relationship with wounds still fresh to the touch. She didn't understand the reasons behind the wounds, she had common sense and didn't treat him like shit. He said she helped heal him.

And it wasn't really supposed to work out, two broken people leaning on each other just a little too much than was probably healthy.

But by some miracle it did and there they were a year and a half later, in better places in life. They had built each other up somehow.

The thought finally brings pinpricks of tears to her eyes.

They had loved well, they had helped each other.

The tears formed rapidly.

Why did it have to end, then?

The tears had stared to run down her face and it wasn't until one hit her collar bone did she realize it. It surprised her and she touched her cheek to confirm that there was indeed a wetness to the touch.

Silent tears continued to pour out of her eyes as she continued to question. Why do good things have to end? They had been through so much? Wasn't that worth holding on to?

The knock on her door startled her. She stood quickly, wiping her eyes and moving towards the door.

She opened it to reveal the face of a man smiling sheepishly wearing Star Wars pajamas.

"Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you but I was gradi-" he stopped midway through.

"Are you okay?"

She was shocked at the question, and the concern in his eyes. She nodded in response.

He looked confused. "Okay…sorry, you don't even know me and-" He cut himself off again and shook his head.

"Sorry, right the reason I'm here. God, I suck at this. I live above you and I was grading some papers and one fell down on your balcony, so I was wondering if you could give it to me?" He ended again with a sheepish smile.

She nodded again, and went to retrieve the paper which had gotten stuck on the edge of a plant. She handed it to him.

"Thank you so much, it would suck to explain to a student why I didn't have their quiz, so really thank you." He was rambling a bit, a blush overtaking his cheeks and she couldn't help but smile.

"No problem," she replied, and the silence was broken.

He said his thanks again before offering another smile and walking away. She closed the door with a small sigh.

She wasn't okay. She had just gone through a break up. With a person she loved. With a person she had gone through so much with she thought he was there to stay. She was not okay, and she wouldn't be for some time.

But maybe, maybe some people are only in our lives for a certain time. Maybe they were meant to be together, but only to fix each other.

And maybe, with another look at the door where the visitor once stood, maybe good things end so that even greater things can begin.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I think it's important to also address the break ups and ends of relationships, and specifically, the feeling of thinking you'll never lose someone and then losing them. It doesn't have to be romantic, it can happen with friends too. Sometimes people are only in your life for a limited amount of time. But the important part is to keep moving on. And who knows what the future will bring!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	28. Good

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something different once again, it's a bit more of a story this time. I might expand this into something for my series How We Could Have Met 2, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

"Put good in the world."

"Why? So you can get good back?"

She shook her head gently. "No, because it makes the world a better place."

The little boy with wide eyes nodded at his mother's words. He made a promise back then, at the fresh age of seven, that he would do exactly that.

-.-

He learned quickly that the world was cruel and unfair. There was no such thing as good. With a last look at the coffin, he left with a bitter heart.

But he had made a promise. And so he tried his best to keep it. He put good into the world no matter how much the world kept trying to break him.

He understood why she had taught him to not necessarily expect good to come back to him. Because it didn't always.

-.-

He was losing hope. Lost and alone, without a home and barely any money he wandered the streets and he started to lose hope in the promise he made. In his mother's words.

And then he bumped into someone, a common occurrence on a crowded New York street. But what came next surprised him.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He looked up to find a concerned face of a woman. She had actually stopped to apologize, to ask if he was okay.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I'm okay. Are you?" he asked back, still surprised by the act.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm good, thanks for asking. And have a nice day!" she called as she walked away.

And he was left frozen on the sidewalk, causing more people to bump into him and mutter some very not nice things. But it was okay.

Because the woman had stopped to apologize and ask and wish him a nice day.

It kept him going.

-.-

A week later he was on the hunt for a job when a mother and child begged him for help. They were clearly homeless and hadn't eaten in a while.

At least he had his car for shelter.

He walked them to a Subway, the closest and cheapest thing nearby and bought the sandwiches. He left with only fifty dollars left in his pocket.

But the child was smiling like it was her birthday and the mother was crying with happiness. It was worth it.

-.-

He was on the hunt for a job. He spent a few dollars on copies of his resume. He applied everywhere, from fast food to construction. Nothing worked.

A desperate attempt he walked into a small law firm that was hiring a receptionist with the only copy of his resume he had left.

He was met with a man with blonde hair who looked over the resume and offered an interview.

"When are you available?" he asked.

"Right now." He was shocked at the acceptance.

He was led to the office where he met the smiling face of a woman. The woman who had bumped into him a month ago and had wished him a nice day.

"It's you!" were the first things out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

She just smiled. "And it's you."

"You remember me?" he asked.

She nodded. "You had kind eyes."

He was frozen. There was so much he wanted to say. She didn't even know how much that one action had helped him. How much it had saved him.

He floundered and ended up simply saying, "Thank you."

She laughed and waved it aside and went on to ask him questions and give him information about the job.

Ten minutes later he was hired.

"So, when can you start?" she ended, gathering up her papers.

He was just frozen. She looked at him expectantly.

"Right, um, sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

She gave him a curious look. "To be hired? Well you're qualified, and you're a nice person. That's good enough for me."

His eyes watered. "Thank you."

This time she just gave a soft smile. "It's not a problem, so when can you start?"

"Right now."

She seemed surprised at the answer but nodded right away. "Alright then, we'll get you started with the set up then." She stood up. He followed suit.

She paused at the door however. "Wait, I meant to give you this." She reached in her bag to pull out ten dollars.

He stared at the bill. "Why?"

"I saw you pay for the meals for the woman and her child. I was going to walk up to split the bill but an important work call pulled me away. You paid twenty right? Here's the half I was going to give."

He just stared at this woman who was unbelievably kind.

"Thank you, but I don't think I've done anything extraordinary."

He must have said that out loud. He shook his head.

"You have been kind. You saved me that day you stopped to apologize and wish me a nice day. And you're saving me now by giving me this job."

She smiled and shrugged softly.

"Put good in the world."

He smiled back and completed the sentiment. "Because it makes the world a better place."

And in making the world a better place, sometimes, not always, but sometimes it means some good coming back to you too.

He had never expected anything in return and he had given even when life took from him, and today. Today was a glimmer of hope that others could be good too. And slowly the world could be a better place.

And sometimes all it takes is one simple action.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? The message is clear and simple, Be kind. You never know how much someone can be affected by something you might do or say. So simply be kind :) It doesn't mean you have to do something huge and grand, a small gesture, like a smile is just as important.**

 **So with that message I ask you to go out in the world and do something nice today, even if it's as small as complimenting someone's hair. There are a bunch of small things even on the internet, reblog on tumblr, comment on a youtube video, spread some positivity and good :)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	29. Would You Still Love Me?

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with something short and sweet! Also I read this line in another fic and was inspired to write my own, so thank you original writer for the inspiration!**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Would you still love me if we fought? If we were angry and upset and shouting things we didn't mean. Would you still love me through the fights?

Would you still love me through the hard days? The days where the world was too much, and the dark seemed to provide comfort. Would you still love me through my cracks?

Would you still love me through the tough times? When stress is high, and bills are higher. Would you still love me when we are wearing thin?

Would you still love me if I wasn't like this anymore? If my face aged and my hair greyed or if my makeup wore off and my clothes weren't as pretty. Would you still love me when I'm not beautiful?

Would you still love me if I vied for your attention or pushed you away? If I needed you near me or if I retreated into myself. Would you still love me through my emotions?

Would you still love me through any of it?

I ask about your love.

And you simply smile.

-.-

Every fight leads to more kisses. Every crack means more love to fill. Every stressful day strengthens the resolve to get through anything. Every doubt washed away by everlasting beauty. Every emotion dealt with care. Every question answered with love.

Would you still love me you ask, and my smile holds those words.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Thought I should sprinkle in some fluffy love because why not? Some warm feels are just as important as an important message, just whatever makes you feel good, you know? I hope you all liked it! :)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	30. A Great Day For

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something that was inspired by something Jack (Jacksepticeye) said in a stream a while back, I just heard it and fell in love with the concept so,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Rain poured into the world as if someone had tipped a bucket and all the water was crashing down. It was chilly and wet and miserable. But as she approached the bus stop, umbrella held tightly in hand, the words couldn't be clearer.

 _It's a great day for ducks_

She simply stared, bewildered, not only at the green expo marker words scrawled on the glass, but at the meaning. What?

But sure enough, just past the glass revealed a small patch of grass where a family of ducks were waddling, no doubt on their way to the pond further down.

She smiled to herself. It seemed it was a great day for ducks.

The following Monday unveiled relentless winds. Hard tugs of cold air ready to push her down. And as she struggled to keep her hair in place as she walked up to the bus stop the words were there again.

 _It's a great day for kites_

She paused. She supposed it was. She couldn't help the smile that made its way on her face.

The next day was simply cloudy. Dull and gray and gloomy. The kind of day where the weather got to you and you always felt tired. She wondered if there would be a message today. Such a nondescript day.

 _It's a great day for a nap_

She sighed, a small smile once again gracing her face. It was always a good day for something, wasn't it?

Snow was unsurprising, even in March, and despite the annoyance she smiled on her way to the bus stop. She found herself looking forward to the messages.

 _It's a great day for snow angels_

She looked around. There was just enough snow for snow angels to be a viable option. And she may have made one when she got back home.

Her curiosity was peaked, and the sun had finally come out. Who was writing these messages? She left earlier than usual hoping to catch the person who always knew what it was a great day for.

She showed up an hour early to catch the tail end of the person who just finished writing out _leaves_. Capping the green expo marker he, she could see more clearly now, put his hands in his pocket and walked away.

She hadn't gotten a good look, but from she gathered, he was around her age and had messy black hair. She turned her attention on the message.

 _It's a great day for leaves_

The sun shone brightly, and it did seem like the tiny pricks of leaves starting to emerge from the trees were inching towards it.

The next day was the opposite. Cloudy and cold. She shivered as she approached the bus stop once more, even earlier this time.

She watched him work, carefully writing out the words.

 _It's a great day for a hot drink_

She cleared her throat making him jump and spin around quickly. She caught a glimpse of surprised green eyes.

She offered a smile.

"Would you like to have one with me?"

As it turned out, it was a great day to make a friend.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? A positive message day to day. Going back to the inspiration, Jack mentioned back in Ireland there was a guy who always claimed it was a good day for something, no matter the weather or whatever else, he always found that something the day was great, and I just love that. It's so easy to be bogged down and focus on the negatives of a day when really sometimes all you need to do is find one good thing.**

 **So I implore you that after reading this, think if just one good thing that happened today, what is it a great day for today for you? Just find that one reason to smile, even if it's just for a moment :)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always! Thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	31. No One Said

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a freeform drabble close to a poem almost.**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

No one said it was going to be easy.

 _Life never promised to be nice or even fair. Life was a series of ups and downs and twists and turns. That was just how it is._

Monsters everywhere

 _The doubts, the fears, the things that everyone tried to keep away seemed to claw their way up and out. It was terrifying._

Paranoia leading to stress

 _Anxiety and nerves just fueling the stress which started to overtake the mind and body. It was exhausting._

Stress leading to fights

 _A constant feel of anger, personifying in different ways from shouting to silence. It was a frustration unlike any other._

Fights leading to hurt

 _The anger washing away to leave open wounds and bruised pride. It was painful._

Everyday a constant battle

 _A struggle to keep going, an uphill climb to a destination that was starting to get as hazy as the road there. It was tough._

In the war of life

 _Life is never stagnant, never still. It's constantly changing, and each change brings something new, good or bad._

No one said it was going to be easy,

 _Life never promised to be nice or even fair._

But no one said it was going to be this hard.

 _It was too much._

But with some friends turned family and a camp turned home. She thought that it didn't always have to be so hard.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Obviously a little Annabeth, basically cannon, centric but if you take a step back it can be applied to life as a whole.**

 **Sometimes everything seems like it's too much, when each day feels like a battle and your monsters, whatever they might be, rise up. And in those times it seems like all hope is lost. But it doesn't have to be. Things get better, there are people who care and want to help. If you let them it really doesn't have to be that hard. And with time and work things will get better, you'll overcome your monsters and while you don't know what life will throw your way you'll know you can take it :)**

 **And with that message I leave you, hopefully, with some resolve and hope!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	32. Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again with a little something longer this time!**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Drunk Percy sure had a lot to say. Sober Percy tried to shut him up, but the alcohol was making him lose a hold on what little sobriety he had left.

But on he rambled to the unfortunate person beside him about his black cat named Cas and how he was sure that he was some Supernatural being disguised as a cat.

"I'm telling you man, there is no way he could have gotten that high up."

The dude for his part, was fortunately also very drunk and didn't seem to mind the conversation and was nodding enthusiastically.

"Dude, you may be right. Cats are like, weird creatures."

So maybe the guy was also a little high. Drunk Percy was just glad to have someone agree to his theory.

He was about to continue when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him the other way.

"Whaa-" he managed, disoriented. The world was suddenly very dizzy. When his vision cleared he was facing a very blonde and very angry Annabeth.

"Percy, it's two am, you have work tomorrow!" she scolded. "Why did you think this was a good idea?"

Ending up significantly drunk at a bar at two in the morning seemed like a great idea to Drunk Percy. In fact, this was the best idea he had had all week.

"Whatya talkin about, thisis great!" he cheered and moved to get his drink. Annabeth pushed it away.

"No, that's enough. Come one, let's get you home." And with that he was practically manhandled out of the bar.

"But Annabeth," he whined, dragging his feet like a child, "I was in the middle of a conversation."

"I doubt the guy even knows you left," she grunted back, shifting his weight a bit.

The sky rumbled and small droplets started to fall. She groaned.

"Great."

"Annabeth it's raining!" Percy shouted gleefully as a light rain began to fall.

"I see that, come on, we need to move fast to get out before it gets worse." She pulled him along faster.

But he stayed put looking up at the sky and the tiny droplets falling down on them.

"Percy," she groaned. "Come on."

He turned his gaze from the sky to her face. Her beautiful face with concerned eyes and soft lips and damp hair sticking to her cheeks. His best friend. His gaze softened.

"I've always wanted to kiss somebody in the rain."

She freezes at the words and watches him slowly approach her.

His head is clearing a bit, but when he bends his head down to kiss her lips it's like he's drunk all over again.

She lightly pushes him away, a blush covering her face.

"Let's go."

And he's pulled away once again before he can really process anything. One thing Drunk Percy knew for sure though, was that we would definitely not regret his decision in the morning.

-.-

Contrary to popular belief, Percy somewhat regretted his decision the next morning.

Actually, he thought, as his head started to spin with his attempt to sit up, he most definitely regretted his decision.

What was he thinking, going out to drink on a Thursday. Now he would need to call off work. Ugh, getting drunk sucked. It gave hangovers, made people do weird shi-

Shit he had kissed Annabeth.

That thought alone made him freeze and sober up faster.

The bedside table had a glass of water and some aspirin waiting for him, no doubt curtsey of Annabeth. God, he loved her. Which was also evidently a problem.

Shit, he really needed to talk to her. He moved to get up and once again his head started to spin. Maybe talk after he could function like a normal human being.

-.-

He took the liberty of buying a bag of chocolate covered pretzels on his way to her place. The hangover was mostly gone and he could now walk without too much pain so it was officially time to talk. Not that he was looking forward to it, but he knew it needed to be done.

She opened the door to the pretzels first and then Percy who had his behind them with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry?" he offered.

She sighed, took the pretzels and invited him in.

"Okay, first off I'm sorry that you had to drag me from a bar at two in the morning in the rain. You are officially the best person in the world so thank you. Secondly, I'm sorry for kissing you, I don't know what got over me, but it happened, and now I'm sorry…" his rambling came to a stuttering stop because he really didn't know what else to say.

Was he sorry, yes. Did he regret it, a little. Was it a stretch of the imagination to say he liked it, no.

In fact, he had wanted to kiss her for a while, probably why Drunk him was so on board with it, but he shouldn't have done it drunk.

Annabeth for her part was quiet, she took a pretzel and started to chew.

"Good call on these," she said, holding out the bag.

"And as for the apology, I forgive you. I know I'm awesome." She offered him a smile.

He smiled in relief. At least she wasn't mad.

"But I have a question," she interrupted his relief train, "the kiss, did you mean it?"

He paused.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. Because this was Annabeth. She deserved the truth. Even if it was something she didn't want to hear. Because they were best friends and could overcome anything. It didn't stop his heart from beating faster though.

"Okay."

He stared at her. His heart had been thumping waiting for her response and all she said was okay?

"Okay?" he questioned.

She nodded. "Okay."

And with that she patted the space on the couch next to her and offered him a pretzel as she perused through the TV.

He sat down and munched on the chocolaty goodness and thought about he had no idea what that was supposed to mean. It wasn't an acceptance and it wasn't a rejection. It just was.

But they were still friends, snacking on chocolate covered pretzels as Harry Potter began to play, so there was that.

He'd figure it out and she'd let him know what Okay meant later. For now, it just was. And it was okay.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I wanted to address a concept that I feel is not addressed** **properly a lot of the time. It is valid to like someone and it is valid to not like someone even if they like you. Just because someone likes you does not make you obligated to like them back, if they are an asshole about it that's wrong, if you're an asshole about it you're wrong. People are entitled to their feelings and both sides need to be respected.**

 **That said, it's also okay to not know and take your time to figure it out, which is the case with Annabeth here. And despite a lot of fanfics (and trust me I read this trope a lot and usually enjoy it) I believe that if a friendship is strong enough, a person admitting their feelings will not ruin it. It should be a conversation that helps both parties move on.**

 **Anyway, long winded authors note aside, I hope you liked this!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	33. Sunday On A Corner

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize in advance for this one,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Sundays are weird. Things are quieter, shops close early, and even though for most it's a day off there's the feeling of work hanging over the idea of the next day.

It had been a Sunday.

A Sunday when they had met, at the corner of the street, bumped and spilled and helped and mumbled and blushed and apologized and offered.

A Sunday when he might have fallen in love.

A Sunday when she left.

And so there he was on a Sunday at that corner, waiting.

Waiting for what, he did not know. Maybe for her to come back, for a chance to talk, for a glimpse of her face.

They say insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. Maybe he was insane.

But the feel of her lips against his and the way her fingers carded through his hair remained in his mind and he thought that maybe he became insane the moment he met her.

And so he waited, sitting on that corner, waiting for something, waiting for her.

"You need to leave son," the police had said.

"I'm waiting for someone," he had replied. And maybe seeing the look in his eyes the police had taken pity.

So somehow every week, he was there, from sunrise to sunset on Sunday, sitting and waiting and hoping and wishing.

And one day he caught a glimpse of blonde hair that looked like hers and he moved to call out but she disappeared before he could.

He scrambled up and ran after the direction she went, weaving through people and traffic and alleys to catch the glimpse of gold. He only stopped in a field when she slowed down and threw a signature smirk over her shoulder.

He grinned and ran closer, stopping when she did only a few feet apart. Her grey eyes shone, and her smile was soft and warm and felt so much like home.

"Annabeth," he whispered in awe, slowly moving forward.

She held out her hand to stop him and the smile turned a bit sad and her eyes sympathetic. She shook her head lightly.

A sound from behind him caused him to jump and when he turned around to look he saw a figure walking towards the field.

But when he turned back to look at Annabeth she had disappeared again.

His heart rate picked up, he needed to find her again. Where had she run off to now? He searched wildly but before he could move the figure was right behind him.

Jason reached out and put a hand on his shoulder causing Percy to jump again and look at his friend with worry.

"Jason! She's here, I need to find he-let go of me."

Jason just shook his head and smiled sadly like Annabeth had done.

"Percy, she wasn't real."

He felt anger well up inside of him, how dare Jason say such things, how dare-

Why were their tears in his eyes?

Jason gently lead him through the field which was dotted with small stones that Percy couldn't see because his eyes were blurry with tears.

They stopped in front of a rock and Percy finally brushed away enough to read the words written.

Anna-

He stopped after that because it couldn't be true.

He had started sobbing at some point and Jason had pulled him into a half hug in an attempt to comfort him.

After who knows how long they finally left, walking back into the town. Back to the corner.

The corner where he first saw her.

The corner they met on.

On a Sunday.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I'm sorry :P Vaguely inspired by the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by the Script. I don't really have a message on this other than, loss is something everyone has to go through in life and what's important is to keep moving on. I may write a sequel to this one if you guys want?**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	34. The Things We Leave

**A/N: Hello there! I'm back with something happier than last time (not that that's too hard to do :P but anyway)**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

The things we leave behind.

A misplaced pencil, a lost glove, a forgotten cup of coffee.

Or maybe, a hand picking up some papers, a calculator for a test, room for a car to merge into a lane.

Or maybe even, a hug for comfort, a joke for laughs and smile on someone's face.

The things they left behind were a baseball cap and a pen and a war won. They left behind safety for their home and peace for those to come.

But maybe more importantly, they left behind a thousand inside jokes about the Hoover Dam, a lot of recipes for blue food, and lot of smiling faces from badly sung songs around a campfire.

-.-

Those we leave behind.

Favorite teachers, fifth grade crushes, the barista at a coffee shop.

Or maybe, an ex-lover, a best friend, the ones who swore they'd never go anywhere.

Or maybe even, the concept of leaving people better than you found them.

The people they left behind was family founded that didn't necessarily start with blood and certainly didn't end with it. A group of misfits who fit perfectly in a camp turned home turned family.

They left behind friends they fought beside, the ones who saw them hurt and helped them back up. They left behind family who cared deeply and loved strongly.

But maybe more importantly, they left behind a young girl who couldn't fight with a sword and ended up being the best of her cabin. They left behind a close friend healed from their support and comfort. They left behind a homeless man with a meal and twenty bucks.

-.-

The things we leave behind don't have to be world changing, a smile is enough of a step in the right direction.

The people we leave behind don't need to have to go through something life changing, a good memory is enough to make someone's day.

In the end, all that matters is that we try to make a positive impact.

They certainly did.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? It's pretty straight-forward, I wanted to write this as a reminder because sometimes we feel as if we're not doing enough. And I want to say that you are, you are all impacting the world in your own way and it doesn't have to be world altering, even a small thing adds good in the world and that my friends is more than enough, you are enough :)**

 **And with that message, I leave you to carve your path and be mindful of the things and people you leave behind as you go through life.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	35. A World Where

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a little spin on some tropes, hope you like them!**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

They live in a world where a flower appears when someone starts losing friendship, or interest or love for you.

 _If you knew in advance would you do anything to stop it?_

They live in a world where the there is a timer that counts down to you meeting your soulmate.

 _If you knew they were your soulmate would you treat them differently?_

They live in a word where your wings indicate how much you love or care or treat others.

 _If your heart was on display to the rest of the world would you love differently?_

They live in a world where-

They live in a world that doesn't let you know when you're in danger if losing someone, or if the person you're with is your soulmate, or if others are good and kind.

They live in a world where they try to make things work and figure things out for themselves. It's a bit messy and hurts at times, and it's a roller coaster filled with things that aren't laid out or planned carefully.

And yet despite not having any assurances on anything, they live in it, and just go along trying to make something of it for themselves because the world isn't going to do it for them but it's open enough to let them.

They live in a world where you can only guess if you think you're losing someone and try to maintain a connection.

They live in a world where you can go through ten different people or just one or maybe even none before you find the one you want to spend your life with.

They live in a world where there is no way of knowing how people are except a cautious and stubborn optimism that people are good.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I just wanted to take the ideas of soulmate AUs (which I love by the way and have written before if you want to check them out in How We Could Have Met 2 and Galaxies On Earth) and just contextualize them for the real world.**

 **Because as cool as it would be we don't live in a world like that, but that doesn't make our world any less amazing. And it's just about recognizing our own behaviors and making the best of the life we're given :)**

 **But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this drabble and that it made you think!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	36. A Mess

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a shorter drabble but an important one.**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Annabeth was nothing short of perfect. Quick witted, insanely smart, and astoundingly gorgeous, she was the perfect combination of everything. A harmonious symphony.

Percy was…well he was a clumsy and loud and out of tune, the imbalance of everything. He was all broken keys and lacking rhythm.

Percy was…

Dissonance,

A mess.

Annabeth was the melodious harmony constructed by the gods themselves and Percy was a mere listener, unworthy of her presence.

-.-

Percy was the brightest source of light she had ever seen and she couldn't stop staring. Even the ever-present darkness shadowing the corners of her life had been pushed away.

Percy was her personal sunshine, the brightest ball of light to have ever entered her life. In her eyes he not only hung the stars but was one.

Annabeth remained in awe of his affect, his smile, his laugh, his touch.

She had always been so dark, unable to fathom a being like Percy, unable to understand light. Now she did.

He burned. Burned so that the world would have light.

-.-

Percy was a shattered tune and Annabeth was a lullaby. She always told him he was the sun but he always believed otherwise.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I think at some point we've all ben Percy and at some point we've all been Annabeth with a close friend like Percy. It's crazy how quickly we sell ourselves short and how we are able to find the good in others but not ourselves.**

 **If anything I hope this gives you a perspective, a way to find yourselves among these characters and know that you are more amazing that you may give yourself credit for and that others see it as well. So my message today is give yourself some credit for something you have done or acknowledge a good trait that you have, leave it in a comment (reviews)!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts (and your comments on yourselves)!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	37. Acceptance

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a continuation of another drabble I wrote here, Sunday On A Corner**

 **Shout out to DDaughterofAthena for requesting a sequel!**

 **(Please check out chapter 33 if you have not already done so to understand where this one picks up from!)**

 **Anyway, here ya go:**

* * *

The first Sunday he doesn't go to the corner marks the beginning of acceptance. Acceptance that she's not coming back. Acceptance of the past.

The first Sunday he doesn't go to the corner he spends in bed with tears running down his face as he stares at the empty side of the bed.

She's really gone.

He's really never going to see her again. He's never going to get a chance to say –

And the thought kills him. He remembers that day as if it were yesterday. The yelling, the anger, the words said in heat, her slamming the door, her leaving, her not coming back.

A new wave of tears rush down his face and his heart aches painfully because all he wants is one more chance. One more chance to say sorry, to tell her how much he loves her, to say goodbye.

But he's never going to get that chance and now she's gone and she'll never know how sorry he was. How much he wished it was him in her place. Just so she could go on with her life.

She would have done so much more with it, she had so many plans and ideas and hopes and dreams and she deserved it. Instead he was the one who got life, and what had he done other than wait and cry.

God he could imagine her now, face scrunched up, as she scolded him to get up off his butt and go do something, take out the trash, help her with dinner, take a walk.

She would have been so mad to see him like this, laying in bed crying his eyes out with a broken heart.

The thought stills him.

She really would have been upset to see him like this.

He sits up.

The bed in unmade, clothes lie on the floor unwashed, the dishes are piled in the sink, there is a coating of dust everywhere.

She would hate this.

And somehow that makes him get up. Makes him pick up the clothes and wash the dishes and vacuum the apartment.

At the end of it all he actually feels better.

"There," he says to the air, "I hope you like this better."

And maybe it's his imagination, but a friendly breeze flutters against his face from the newly opened window like a smile.

-.-

The second Sunday he doesn't go to the corner he spends writing. He picks up his favorite pen and a sheet of paper from one of her notebooks and he can imagine her rolling her eyes with a smile on her face as she half-heartedly tells him to stop ripping pages out and _just keep the damn notebook_.

He writes down everything he wishes he could have said, everything he wants to say to her now. He gets it all out and he's crying by the end of it but a least he has the note. Maybe one day he'll be able to read it to her.

He gathers her things and puts them all into boxes. It's not much since most of it was shared, but the clothes and other small items he can find that were solely hers go into some boxes which are soon stacked at the back of the closet.

Surprisingly, it doesn't feel like she's left, there's enough lying around that reminds him of her presence, yet it feels a little less suffocating now that her things are moved away. He takes a breath.

"I'll never forget you," he says to the air. It's a reminder to himself as well. And he still cries later that night but he considers it progress.

-.-

The fifth or so Sunday he doesn't go to the corner he finally forces himself to go visit her. He brings her favorite flowers and his note and kneels beside the rock that says her name.

And he reads. He reads the note and tells her everything. His sadness, his guilt, his apologies, his love. He let's her know that he will live for her, that he will visit her again, that he will never stop loving her.

He leaves the cemetery with empty hands and a full heart.

You can't live your life regretting the past or those you have lost, you live in the present. And that's what he does.

He learns to cope and manage and keep living. He never learns to move one though, no one else captures his heart after her. But he learns to be okay, to be happy.

-.-

And maybe one day he walks to the corner, and maybe it happens to be a Sunday, and maybe for the first time in years he feels his heart lurch in a way it only did for her, and maybe he sees familiar blonde hair and startling grey eyes and maybe for the first time since that fated Sunday he feels pure happiness.

Maybe someday he sees her again.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Obviously the fic is focused on acceptance and the concept of moving on from a loss, that said if any of you are going through anything like this, my heart reaches out and I am deeply sorry for your loss. I hope this fic helps some and I know it's not easy but I hope you can understand that it will get better.**

 **As for any questions about the end, I just thought I'd throw it in there, a little hint of meeting in an afterlife. I just thought it'd be a nice little thing to add on there!**

 **Please Review! I really would love to hear your thoughts on this fic!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	38. Soulmates Don't Mean

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with another soulmate-esque drabble,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Soulmates doesn't mean lovers in every lifetime

-.-

Annabeth dreamed of a boy. A boy who would spend the rest of his life with her, a boy who would love her. She told as much to her best friend and his sea green eyes sparkled as he teased her about it.

She rolled her eyes and blushed and playfully pushed him away because he wouldn't understand. But he would try because he cared.

As it turned out, he understood before her. She nodded in appraisal at the girl holding his hand and gave her approval. She watched them be happy and smiled.

He was a good friend, there during some of her worst times and her best. He was loyal and caring and provided a consistency she desperately needed from life. He kept her going on bad days and brought a smile to her face. She was glad that he was happy.

And when she finally found someone, he gave her a hug and a congratulations and asked if she thought he was the one she had been dreaming of all those years ago.

She replied that perhaps he was.

And with that they had moved on to other topics, providing a comfort only friends can.

-.-

Percy dreamed of a girl. A girl that brought a scowl to his face. Because who did she think she was waltzing around the place. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

They were rivals, competitors, trying to consistently outdo each other. They pushed each other to their limits.

And looking back he didn't think it had ever been hate, just competitiveness, pure adrenaline-fueled energy. Actually, looking back he felt as if he should have thanked her.

She provided that motivation, that drive, that force of will that pushed him to try and do well. To succeed. In many ways maybe he wouldn't be where he was had he not have worked that hard.

Percy wondered if maybe the girl with the storm behind her eyes had even been a friend.

-.-

Annabeth didn't dream of a boy. She was too busy to think of anything that wasn't what she had to do now or in the future. It left no room for thoughts that involved boys.

It was a rough morning for her tired and overworked self to be carrying too many things but there she was early in the morning struggling to balance the stack of things in front of her.

When the elevator door opened she heard a quick movement and an offer to help.

And maybe that moment the kind smile of the man who caught things before they fell and helped move them to her desk was what she needed.

She thanked him profusely and he left with assurances that it hadn't been a big deal. But it had. She had been on the verge of breaking down and almost giving up.

Annabeth thanked the kind stranger for relieving some stress on a bad day.

-.-

Percy dreamed of a girl. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and a confident smirk on her face. A girl who appeared one day when he had needed a friend.

She became a secret friend from across the patch of trees who was always there when he needed her the most. From excitement to sadness to boredom she was there with a smile and a listening ear.

And it was only when his friend teased him about being in love did it occur to him that the strange feeling in his heart must be it. He ran across to the small clearing in the trees where they always met to let her know.

To let her know that he had finally figured it out after all this time. That he had found his soulmate and she was it.

But when he reached, heart yearning for the girl who he knew had to be his one and only, everything was silent.

For the first time she wasn't there. His soulmate didn't come.

Percy dreamed of a girl he would never meet.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I just wanted to spin off that the idea of soulmates doesn't have to be a romantic notion, it can be anything, friends, people once met, or simply dreams :) I just wanted to experiment with it all. This one was just a lot of fun to write and mess with, so I hope you liked it too!**

 **Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	39. Strangers

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something I think everyone can relate to, so here ya go:**

* * *

Amazing how easily people become strangers.

Friends, loved ones, people who you knew to the bone, and suddenly one day you don't know them. You pass them on the street and don't know what happened last weekend, or the crazy dream or the funny moment. You don't know if they still love that one song or have that favorite hoodie.

It's amazing how often it happens and how quickly people disappear from life.

In fact, it's harder for them to stay than leave.

He knows this. He knows it better than anybody. He knows how easy it is.

So when she stands in front of him with a red face and tears in her eyes with anger and sadness rolling off her body, he stills.

 _They met on a Tuesday night through mutual friends. The group laughing and talking at the bar, catching up and telling stories over drinks and she met his eyes over her glass of beer and he smiled._

 _And she was just a friend of a friend with golden blonde hair and a pretty smile. He'll come to learn that she prefers her hair in a ponytail and her lips will quiver when she's trying to hold back a smile._

" _You're not funny," she says and her lips quiver._

 _He grins back. "I agree, my puns are tear-able."_

 _She writes her number on the bigger half of the napkin he tore and walks away with a smirk._

 _They got together on a Thursday and he only remembers cause it was a pretty shitty day and his boss is extra cranky on Thursdays because of the longer shifts._

 _She came to his place with a pack of double-stuff Oreos and he almost kissed her. And then he did. And then she did. And then they laughed and agreed it was about time._

 _They fought on a Sunday. The first time over some dirty dishes and it ended with a clean sink and apology coffee._

But this. This isn't dirty dishes. This is make or break. This is a collection of stuff buried and unaddressed coming back to bite them. This is the looking away and helplessness and silence. God the silence.

This is how people become strangers.

This is how people we care about slip through and disappear until you don't know them anymore.

And the continued silence is what makes it so _so_ easy.

So when they stand there and stare with tears and red faces, he stills.

It's not going to be easy, there's a crapload to work though and honestly, it's probably going to hurt, hurt like hell.

But the thought of her ending up in a bar on a Tuesday looking at someone else over her beer with her hair down and lipstick-ed smirk hurts a whole lot more.

So before she can silently grab her things and walk out and become someone he no longer knows, he breaks the silence.

"Wait."

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I really believe the concept of people you once knew becoming strangers or leaving is something everyone at some point in their life experiences. We've all lost friends or significant others or whoever else and I there a lot of reasons. But I think sometimes the biggest factor is not communicating. I think a lot of the time it's silence, from one or both sides. And it's easier now more than ever, all it takes is not responding to a text, or a call.**

 **Communicating might not solve the issue but it can help get the ball rolling, knowing the issue is important if there is an attempt to fix it. I don't know what I'm going for here, just thought I'd bring this up, put it out there in a world and hope someone can take something out of this.**

 **Also if you liked this, I played with a similar concept in my latest chapter of How We Could Have Met 2 titled Second Chance! Please check it out if you're interested!**

 **Please review! I'd love to hear you thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	40. Moment

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a something a little more fluffy, here ya go:**

* * *

So many things can happen in just one single moment.

Death, life, love lost, love found, an end to a chapter or a start of a journey.

And here is just one of the stories founded in that moment.

The moment, this moment, is when she looks around and something just clicks, and she knows she's right where she's supposed to be.

The moment, this moment, is when he leans back against the rough bark of a tree and acknowledges he has no idea what he is doing.

 _Hope and despair._

And then their eyes meet and recognition passes and she smiles and waves him over.

That moment she invites him.

He looks a little confused but gets up nonetheless and starts to walk over.

The moment he accepts.

 _The start of a journey and the end of a chapter._

Perhaps they talk and catch up and get to know each other a bit more than one-time partners on a class activity.

Perhaps they become great friends, or they never see each other again. Perhaps they fall in love, and perhaps they fall out of it.

But right there, no one knows what's to come, certainly not them.

They just stand, facing each other, sea green eyes meeting grey, waited in breath to see what will happen next.

That one moment holds a thousand different paths, a million different outcomes.

That one moment holds _everything_.

And right there, in that moment, there will never be any more perfection than there is now, nor any more heaven or hell than there is now.

What's to come is irrelevant because right now, all they have, all _we_ have is _this moment_.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? It was a short one but potent I think. It only takes a moment to change your life, and so much can come out of it. I just wanted to bring this concept to light, and hopefully inspire you all to go out there and live in the now, the moment, because there is so much to experience out there!**

 **Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **See ya! :)**


	41. The Abyss

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something… metaphorical, I guess. Here ya go:**

* * *

She stood at the edge. The edge of everything that hurt. She looked down at the sadness and pain and old memories that brought back repressed feelings. She could feel the waves of hatred and uncertainty pulse from the depths.

It seemed as if it was going to leap up and she would be swept away, falling so far down she wondered if she would be able to crawl back up.

The path behind her was littered with stress, bitterness and contempt for the world and what if had to offer. The path had been winding and tedious and maybe somewhere along she had lost her way but it had led her to the edge.

And so there she stood, on the edge of an abyss, simply staring.

A warm hand on her shoulder made her jump, but the grip was firm. She turned to see a pair of tired eyes and a warm smile. He removed his hand and she felt a chill from the loss.

He looked past her into the abyss and walked up to the edge, right beside her.

She watched as he stared at the sadness and pain and hurt, taking it all in. She wondered how he was holding up to it all.

There was a moment of stillness, where he simply absorbed. And then his faced morphed into a grim smile as he pushed it all away. She watched the hatred and fear and uncertainty sent back to the large dark abyss until it was just them and the darkness in front.

Everything was still there, the evil was still there but it wasn't roaring up anymore. It didn't seem consuming anymore. It simply existed.

He let out a sigh then turned to look at her. His eyes were still tired and his smile was still warm.

He held out a hand.

She took it.

And together they stepped back from the edge and down a path that seemed different from the one that had led her there.

And as they walked away she looked back at the darkness, with all its pain, and understood.

They had stared into the abyss, but hadn't let it consume them.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I think that at some point we all have to face our own abyss, personalized with our worst fears and pain, and we all need to know to face it, and accept, but not be consumed by it.**

 **It's easy to fall into despair and hopelessness in bleak times, and when you're facing your abyss it might seem to powerful to overcome. But you can do it. And you can always get help, a friend, a family member, a professional, there are so many people who can help you step back from that darkness, to not let it consume you.**

 **I guess what I'm saying is that if anything, I have faith that if any of you are at the edge of all that is hurt, you can walk away, and walk away stronger than you arrived.**

 **That said, Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	42. One In A Million

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something more along the lines of a traditional fluffy drabble. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Annabeth worked in probabilities. She worked in math and hard logic facts. That's just how she functioned, it's how she knew the world.

For example, she knew the probability of her getting into this university, she knew the probability of success in each of her classes and the probability that she would get annoyed with her roommate. All very high, very probable and very true.

But even with all her calculations and numbers and foresight she hadn't accounted for this. For him.

Everything about him was broke the numbers, the stats, the predictions. He was the 5% error, under or over the curve. He was an outlier.

It started with their friendship which was about a 40% probability, maybe 45 at best. But it happened. It happened so well and they became so close that it was off the charts for what she had thought.

Then it was his interest. Despite her annoying roommate who claimed it was a sure thing, she ran some factors and came up with 30% given the best circumstances.

But then he asked her on a date and she was shocked at how wrong she had been. (And a bit peeved at her roommate for guessing correctly.) She had stuttered through her surprise and agreed.

The probability of a long distance relationship working about is a 20% at best. And she knew this. And when she watched him get on that plane her heart sank because this number was backed by a lot of evidence. She didn't think he'd break it. A part of her hoped he would. (Spoiler alert he did.)

If you had asked her earlier that day what she thought the probability of him proposing would have been she would have scoffed and said 10%. He was always doing nice and romantic things. She had no idea. She didn't see it coming. She cried as she accepted.

By now she has learned that numbers simply don't work around him. Probabilities are useless and she's all but given up on trying.

But this is her. And the probability of her being pregnant seems to be dwindling as time goes on according to her gynecologist. She's at a solid 5% when she takes the test. By some miracle she is. His happy tears make her think maybe he's rubbing off on her.

She's sitting on the couch taking a break from the whirlwind of a day she's having, and she runs some numbers on last time.

There are high probabilities, but statistically speaking there is always a chance that unlikely events can occur.

The probability of her meeting someone like him had been 1%.

And her daughter cries from the other room and she hears her husband yell that he's got it and she smiles.

Because he really is one in a million.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I thought I'd step away for a sec from my more metaphorical writing to a good ole Percabeth AU drabble. Of course there is still a take away: You never know what might happen. Sometimes things happen that we don't expect or account for, and sometimes those things are amazing :)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	43. Right

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with a little more of Percy point of view, hope you like it!**

* * *

If there is one thing Percy has learned, it's that you can't live life thinking about everything that could go wrong.

Cause it can. In fact, there are a million different ways something can go wrong. And sometimes it will. But he has (tried to) dare himself to think, what if things go right?

When he meets her she's funny and sarcastic and he think it's all too good to be true. He waits for the other foot to drop.

She asks to see him again and he feels like the other foot is going to be something catastrophic because no way he gets _this_ lucky.

He's nervous and sweaty when he arrives for their date and she smiles and hold his hand even though he's pretty sure it's gross and things are going a bit to well.

Something has to go wrong now. Something always does.

And he's right….sort of.

She asks him if he wants to make it official after a few more amazing dates and he panics. He panics and runs and cries because he's pretty sure he's fucked it up and there's no coming back from that now.

He's in a world of hurt and drowning in a milkshake when she finally finds him. He can't look her in the eye and focuses his attention on keeping his face from getting red.

He's unsuccessful and she forces him to look at her.

She asks why. She asks for an explanation.

He stumbles through the idea that this is too good to be true, that something bad is going to happen, that love like this is gonna end in heartbreak.

In his experience it always has.

She gives him a look and he thinks that it does sound kinda stupid now that he's said it out loud.

She shakes her head and hold out her hand. She's willing to give him another chance. He feels like crying.

Then she says something that makes him attempt to restructure his entire thinking.

Because what if instead of worrying and holding back because of things that might fail or might hurt or any number of bad things, instead of thinking about all that could go wrong, you dared to think of all the things that could go right.

" _You got to love like there's no such thing as a broken heart."_

And he does.

And surprisingly enough, things go right.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I just wanted to challenge your thinking a bit, cause we all often jump to the worst possible scenario, and that's okay, good to be prepared. But sometimes that thinking weighs us down and holds us back. So sometimes you just have to challenge your thinking and say, yes this can go wrong, but what if it didn't. Allow yourself to think positively, allow yourself to dream and reach for your dreams. Allow yourself to love without worrying about heartbreak.**

 **I hope you liked this piece and I leave you with a challenge to try and apply this kind of thinking to something happening in your life. I will try too and I know it'll be difficult but no harm in trying right!**

 **Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	44. Love is

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with something about love (shocking I know :P ) hope you like it!**

* * *

Love is a feeling.

The feeling of a light heart, a bright smile, and the rush of excitement. It's the feeling of anticipation and giddiness. It's the feel of hands in hands and warm hugs and feeling safe. It's the feeling of adventure and thrill. It's the feel of coming home.

Her heart is fluttering in her chest as he walks up. His hands are trembling as he holds out the flowers. They smile shyly and it's the feeling of the soft touch of her arm looped through his and his lips against her temple. It's the feeling of light kisses through strong embraces and the nights of passion.

Love is a feeling.

Love is a promise.

A promise to stay true and hold tight through it all. It's a promise to stay side by side in the face of the dark of the world. A promise to ride high trough the good times and higher in the bad. It's a promise of loyalty and trust. It's a promise of each other.

His eyes seem to tear when he watches her walk down the aisle. Her smile is wide as she sees him on the other side. They look into each other's eyes and when they kiss they know the promise they are making. It's of a future. A future together.

Love is a promise.

Love is a commitment.

A commitment to the promises that have been made. A commitment to working each day to bring happiness to the table. It's not perfect, there are days the feeling isn't there and days where the promises can't be kept. But it's the effort. The trying to make it work. The making it work no matter what. It's the day in day out grind, that's worth it because it is worth it.

It is worth it when he sees her finally able to sleep properly. It's worth it when she sees him eating well for the first time in a few days. It's the commitment to making it work. To keeping it going. The commitment to each other. It's worth it to wake up in the morning and see the face of the person that lightens your heart and brings you so much joy.

Love is a commitment.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I just thought I'd define love in a few of the ways I've seen it told. I think they're all correct in their own way and that, as we've seen through this series, there is a lot that goes into what makes love. But these are just some of the ones I've seen. How would you define it?**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and answers!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	45. A Letter to

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about updating late this week, I had a bit of writers block :P This is a bit different, given that it's a letter, hope you like it!**

* * *

Dear...what do I call you now?

We had a lot of good times, and a lot of bad. And I stuck through every curve of that roller coaster. I tried my hardest and gave my all. You promised, and I let myself believe.

And it was great, and fun, and it felt like something. Even now I can recall days or even the small moments that meant everything.

Then you left.

And now I'm here to thank you because that might have been the best thing you've ever done.

You hurt me, you made me cry, you made me break and build and grow until I was stronger and better than I had ever been. You left, and a piece of my heart was left empty and the vacancy allowed someone else to move in.

Someone who kept their promises.

When your door closed ten new ones opened up. I had a world of opportunities and happiness that you could never provide.

So my dear, thank you for leaving. It was great while it lasted but I see now why it needed to end. Why you needed to leave.

It was so I could grow.

With that I leave you with my best wishes for your future, one I'm not a part of anymore, so I can only hope it's going well.

And here I bid my farewell.

Goodbye,

Me

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I think this is a very relatable thing, and it's definitely happened to me before. But the thing to note is that sometimes it needs to happen. People need to leave, even if it hurts, so you can grow. I hope this is a message you all can take home with you and keep in mind if something like this happens. It hurts when they leave, but it's only later on you realize how necessary it was.**

 **For what it's worth this is a letter to a certain someone in my life, and it's a letter from Percy or Annabeth or from you, dear reader, to whoever it applies to in your life.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	46. Mornings

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is short but hope you like this fluffy little drabble!**

* * *

Mornings are for lovers.

Rushed, hurried mornings that fly by and end with a peck and "here's your keys" and "don't forget your jacket."

Slow, mornings where sleep never quite leaves and neither do the people on the bed, lazily cuddling covered in warm blankets and soft kisses.

Weekend mornings filled with sugary, unhealthy breakfast with a buzzing kitchen and hugs from behind and quiet humming.

Surprising mornings where the mood is a bit more charged and the bed shakes under the passion and love before the day even gets to start.

Bad mornings with rumpled hair and mismatched socks comforted by soothing kisses.

Good mornings with a spring in the step and a nice outfit aided by flirty remarks.

Whatever the case, whatever the morning, it's made for lovers.

Because the one thing that stays the same no matter what the weather or the day or the week or the year is the feeling of waking up beside the person you love.

The feeling of opening your eyes to the sight of the face that brings you joy, or the feel of the body that you would do anything for.

Mornings are for lovers, who get to start the day hand in hand with the person they love.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? Just a short little fluff piece because why not, it's just nice :)**

 **Any of you guys morning people out there? Or lucky enough to spend a morning with a person you love?**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	47. People Are Different

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and hopefully the issues with the site are all fixed and this goes up well :P Anyway, hope you enjoy:**

* * *

Situations are the same, but people are different.

She couldn't help but wonder, as she prepared popcorn for a foreign movie marathon, if this would end up like before. The last time she had gotten someone willing in the niche interest...well she never saw him again. The thought crawls in her head for a second before she pushes it down. So what if she's watching foreign movies with her new best friend. That doesn't mean anything.

The thought occurs when he ends up seeing her dance. She normally doesn't show her friends her dancing, keeps it more to herself. The thought creeps up on her, the last person to see you dance isn't in your life anymore, who knows what could happen this time.

It stubbornly persists and comes back in full force as she makes the gift. The jar of notes, reasons to keep going, smile, and memories of good times and reasons for love. She remembers making this for him. The one she thought would never leave. Yet here she is, and he's nowhere to be found. Maybe it'll happen again.

Logically she knows that it's nothing, just small little coincidences, situations often reoccur. But a small part of her believes that it's a sign, that these things led to someone she loved walking out of her life, who's to say it won't happen again. The cards are right anyhow.

She should have known things would be different because its three years later and nothing has changed and he's still in her life and he didn't walk away despite the situations, despite the coincidences.

And she figures that it must not be dependent on the situation, but rather on the person. The people are different and that's what set things apart. He wasn't going to leave her despite the niche movies and dancing and gifts, he wasn't going to leave her because he was not the kind of person to leave her.

With that assurance she has the courage to try out what she did last time. She's nervous and fidgety and for a moment he's silent and she wonders if maybe her theory is just plain wrong. But then he smiles and pulls her in for a kiss and says yes and she knows that she was right.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I think this is the kind of thing that occurs somewhat often with people, I know I have thought this and have seen it happen with me. The message is pretty clear and honestly I think it's mostly just the idea of hope and realizing that not every bad thing will happen.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts! Can you relate to this? What do you think of the message.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	48. What do you live for?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this update is so late! I wasn't able to write anything until I finally got into the zone at like two in the morning :P Anyway, here's a question to all of you, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

What do you live for?

The next concert? Party? Game? Or maybe, ice cream with friends? Bowling with your sister? Release of that new album?

Do you live for the next big event, a birthday, a trip?

Or do you live for when the deadline is finally going to be met, the week to be over, the moment you hit the bed?

Do you live for the moments that aren't where you are now?

-.-.-

She used to live for getting to the camp. The alleged camp that would give her a home. It wasn't much but she held on to it.

He used to live for when his stepfather would leave, the day he walked out and never came back. It didn't seem likely, but he hoped.

They used to live for when the future would be brighter.

Then, she started living for a chance at something new, something exciting, something like a quest.

Then, he started living for a chance to finally fit in, and maybe help those he cared about.

Then, they started living for the next adventure they'd get to have.

-.-.-

But what happens to the days in the middle. The in between of waiting for the next thing. What about all that time in your life? What about the days spent getting to where you want to go.

What if you lived for them?

-.-.-

Now, she lives for the sun in the morning and a warm cup of tea at night.

Now, he lives for the soft blankets on a day in and cookies at midnight.

They still hope and work for better, they still get excited over the things to come.

But now they live for the simple pleasures, a hug, a smile, a kiss, the touch of something smooth, the smell of something delicious. Even just the start of another morning, another day, of life itself.

Now they live for the day.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I just wanted to bring this idea to your attention, cause I don't know how often we ask ourselves this question. I think a lot of us often just live for the weekend or the next thing and forget about the day in between, but those still exist, and I know sometimes it hard to appreciate them, especially if things aren't great, but those days are the steps in your journey, they're important too.**

 **I also wrote this as a progression because that's what I think this is. As you progress through life you are able to hopefully get to a point where you're leaving for each and every day, not just for something more, or different from where you are. Because all you have is the now, all you have is the day, so live for that. Live for petting your dog, or watching a video, or the millions of tiny things that make up a day.**

 **Or maybe, try simply living for the day itself, an appreciation for another day of life, regardless of what it holds.**

 **But enough rambling on my part, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! Please Review! I'd love to know!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	49. Wind

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a little more moody, hope you like it!**

* * *

The wind blew cold that night. A tired and bitter wave of air making its way from three states across. It seemed to be following her. A frigid blast as she sat alone in a small apartment that seemed too big in a city full of people feeling so so alone.

She shivered. The bitterness, the anger seemed to seep into the cracks in the insulation and she felt the pinprick of tears for the fifth time that day.

It just didn't make sense. One plus one equals two, so how did she end up with zero?

She pulled the blanket closer, the wind wasn't letting up.

It was simple right? Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. Boy and girl end up together. Except it didn't. And they never even got the chance. Maybe it was because they didn't know for sure, or maybe it was because they were too scared to try, or maybe it simply didn't.

Love really was a misunderstanding between two fools. Fools who didn't, couldn't, clear up the misunderstanding.

Maybe then she wouldn't be in the dark surrounded by light.

The room in orange in the glow of streetlights and the window is closed but she feels that wind through her hair as if it were yesterday.

A kinder, warmer, softer wind that blew her hair as she ran, hand in hand, with the guy she loved through the streets of a small town.

The big city was probably much too crowded for that kind of thing.

The big city also didn't have him, so there wasn't much of a point in trying.

The memory does little to ease her, the loss of warmth just reminds her how cold she is now.

It's his fault. He's the one who didn't try. Who couldn't bother to try. She would have. Hell, in a way she did. And that's how she fell. Fell into a misunderstanding between two fools.

But he, he was just so afraid. So afraid of getting hurt. So convinced that he didn't need her. Didn't need anybody. So cautious. Every word, every action. Too bad he slipped. Slipped and fell. And too bad his caution didn't slip far enough to look past the fear.

He had been the hurricane, the tornado, with million miles per hour winds that went to the beat of her heart and she was the wake of destruction he'd left behind.

So here she is. With the knowledge of what was, and the thoughts of what could have been. And she'll never know. She knows that too.

The wind blows again, still harsh, still cold. She just holds the blankets tighter and rides it out. One day it'll let up. One day it'll be a pleasant breeze. One day…she can only hope.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? It was mostly an atmosphere practice on my part, but also there is a message here. Sometimes everything goes right and things still don't work out. Timing is everything and sometimes the timing just doesn't allow for something. And that's just how life is. We must move on from it.**

 **That's what this piece was about, just a little snippet of life not at its best. But hold on to hope. Always hold on to hope.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	50. Words

**A/N: Hey guys! Made it to fifty drabbles! And it's officially the one-year anniversary for this little drabble series! (I'm just a few days late because I got caught up in some stuff :P )I'm so glad to have made it this far! And so for this one, I simply have a message:**

* * *

Words. They're tricky things. How hard it is to find the one that expresses what we want to say, what we feel, what we like, what we don't.

But it's how we communicate, it's how we interact, how we share.

Words are everything. The words that communicate you want an iced latte, and the words that say thank you upon receiving it. The words that remind you about the appointment and the words you explain in the meeting. The words that laugh with a friend and the words that love with a partner.

Sometimes it's so easy, they just flow out, when you're telling a story or catching up on life. And other times, the most important times, they fail you. When you have to say how you feel, what you want someone else to know.

Words flow, and drift, and shout and whisper. Words giggle, and break, and get caught and stop.

And sometimes there's no words needed. Sometimes it's the actions, the movements of a dancer, the beat of a musician, the brush of an artist that say everything that's needed.

Sometimes is a kiss hello and a hug goodbye. Sometimes it's the slip of hands or a step away.

Sometimes words aren't enough, so we find other ways. Other ways to communicate what we feel, how we feel, what we want, our desires, our fears.

But writers, writers exist in words. Words are the tools we use to paint a picture, express a feeling or explain a thought. Words are how we tell the stories we want to tell, the stories we need to tell.

Yet funnily enough, it is often what isn't written that says the most.

* * *

 **A/N: As a writer it's my job to put into words that things that are hardest to. And yet I can't express my gratitude to all of you, my dear readers, who have stuck with me on this journey so far.**

 **This series has mostly been for me, I know it's not the most popular thing I write, but it's how I get my thoughts and messages across. I am so thankful for those of you who have stuck around to read this far, thanks you for dealing with my short little poetic messages about love and life and everything in between. Here's to more :)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one as it is a pretty straightforward message and a callback to my writing style for this series.**

 **As always, thank you so so much for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	51. Human

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a very important point I want to get across, also back to cannon Percabeth! Here ya go:**

* * *

Percy knew he was "damaged." Damaged enough to get kicked out of schools, and hit by his stepfather, and damaged enough to mess up whatever might come next.

Annabeth always knew she was broken. Broken from her family, herself, broken enough to run away and never turn back.

Percy knew he was a "shitstorm." A shitstorm met hurricane that this quest was going to inevitably end up being. There was a lot on his shoulders, there always was.

Annabeth knew she was a "mess." A mess that lost her best friend and still cared for the family that betrayed her. There were too many thoughts, there always were.

Percy was lost, no direction or plan in life. It was going to spiral down. Because he was "damaged" because he was a "shitstorm" because things never went according to plan anyway.

Annabeth was scared as all hell for the future. It was going to be messed up. Because she was "broken" because she was a "mess" because nothing ever worked out before so why should it now?

"I'm damaged goods," he tells Annabeth, a warning perhaps, before this- whatever it is between them- gets serious.

"I'm broken," she replies.

And maybe in that moment, that moment filled with the past that haunts them, the present that stresses them and the future that scares them, they realize something.

They realize that it all just makes them _human_.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I often get people who describe themselves in this way, and every time I tell them, this isn't a weakness or a bath thing, It's just what makes you human.**

 **Just because you have issues or baggage or fears doesn't make you weak or any less of a person, in fact it's what makes you a person, a real life living, breathing, person. So it's okay to feel lost and confused or hurt or sad. It's a part of life, it's a part of the human experience.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	52. I hope

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm back with another little drabble, hope you like it:**

* * *

I hope you find someone who stares at you as if you hang the stars themselves while you simply talk or cook or check emails and smile when you ask them why.

I hope you find someone who gazes into your eyes like they're searching for all the things that make you you as if you're a mystery that they will never get tired of solving.

I hope you find someone who touches you with a warmth that overtakes your body and fills your heart to the brim with a kind of comfort that feel like home as they trace the peaks and valleys of your body as if mapping out the ways they care.

I hope you find someone who kisses you till you can't breathe and knocks you off your feet when they're pressed up against you with bruised lips and lidded eyes.

I hope you find someone who gives in the way that you give, endlessly. I hope you find someone who gives more than you.

I hope you find someone who can give all of the things I couldn't and do all of the things I haven't.

I hope you find someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved.

I hope you find them and end up with them forever.

-.-.-.-

She cries as she speaks, the words trembling a little as they leave the lips he looks at so often. It's his heart that's being broken but she's crying harder.

She's sorry. She wishes for different, she wishes for better. She-

"Shhhh," he says cupping her face and blinking away his own tears. "It's okay."

She looks at him like she doesn't believe him and buries her face into the hug.

"It's okay," he repeats. He loved her, even though she didn't love him back, and that's how he knew he loved her.

"It's okay." A small kiss to her head. A small reminder. A goodbye.

She's sobbing and holding on and he wants to never let go. Inevitably she has to leave. She always did. She was always going to.

And as he watches her walk away with wet eyes he wonders if they were both walking away with a broken heart.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? It was sad, I know. But sometimes that's just how the world works. Sometimes things happen, or don't happen and sometimes no matter what it hurts. Not loving someone back hurts when you care. It hurts when you see them love you and you're unable to give them what they give you. I'm sure at some point we've all been on either side of this situation and it just always sucks. Life does sometimes.**

 **That said if you want to read something longer and with a better ending check out my latest chapter in my story How We Could Have Met 2 :)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	53. Words Fail (3 Times)

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the missed and late update! I just didn't have enough things prepped :P Anyway, here is something happier as so many of you commented about the last one making you sad (I'm sorry!) hope you like it:**

* * *

1.

The first time he just stares helplessly as she hastily wipes away tears. He can't even look for that long because in all the years he's known her she has never cried and now she is and it feels wrong. It hurts him. It makes him mad at the person who dared make her feel like this.

The first time he has no words to say and simply offers a hug which he hopes conveys his message and just how much he cares.

-.-.-

2.

The second time he stutters and trips over words that just can't seem to form and she's staring at him expectantly. He doesn't know what she wants, in fact, he doesn't know what he wants so he just mumbles and mutters and gives up entirely.

The second time he stumbles over words that don't mean enough and her face falls, as a look of disappointment overtakes it and he wishes he could fix that but he just doesn't know how.

-.-.-

3.

The third time he says all the wrong things. They're both mad and he's not entirely sure why or what caused this but he's suddenly yelling and saying things he doesn't mean and the look of hurt on her face is what finally shuts him up and regret everything he has ever done. The silence is the next thing that speaks louder than any words could.

The third time he says all the wrong things and she walks away in silence and his heart sinks at the idea that he may have just ruined everything.

-.-.-

+1

The last time he finally figures it out. Figures out what to say, what he was meant to say and what he didn't. He walks up to her door and hopes to every deity in the world that she'll open it and let him speak.

Her face morphs into a frown immediately upon opening and her guard is up but she's not closing the door just yet so he sighs and speaks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out before."

And she's looking at him questioningly and expectantly and he might stumble over his words again, so he takes one look at her rumpled hair, stormy eyes and soft lips and decides to revert back to his original plan.

Turns out he didn't really need words after all.

(But the "I love you" after the kiss might have been it.)

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Just a little fluffy drabble because of the late my stuff has been more somber. Hope this makes up for the missed and late update (I'm not really sure if any of you noticed but I did and I feel bad about it :P)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	54. All Of You

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with what I think is a side of love that is pretty important, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Why do you love me?" she asks one day as they're sitting on the couch.

He takes a moment to gaze at her curled posture and avoiding eyes.

"You get engrossed with your designs or books or studying that you ignore me completely. You lose your temper and yell at me over the stress you produced from overworking yourself. You are your hardest critic almost to a fault. You're stubborn and obstinate and so completely sure you're right you refused to be swayed. You can be guarded and protective and obsessive."

She shrinks further into herself and moves away.

"Then wh-"

He cuts her off by reaching up to cup her face.

"And yet I love you for all that."

She still avoids his eyes and he gently pulls her face up to meet his.

"It's easy to love you for your princess curls and stormy eyes and soft lips. It's easy to love you for your hardworking nature, your skills, your talents."

He runs a thumb across her lips.

"It's easy to love you for your smile.

But I love you for your frown. Your flaws, your hardships. All the things you claim make you unlovable.

I love you for you and everything that makes you up."

He pulls her in for a kiss.

"I love all of you."

Stubborn as ever she replies, "No you don't."

He smiles and pulls her even closer. The corners of her mouth are pulling upwards as well.

"Yes, I do," he whispers before silencing any other words with another heartwarming kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I think this is a pretty important concept. I think to love someone you have to love them through the bad as well as the good. And since this series is titled Semantics of Love, here's a semantic I suppose. I just wanted to cover this topic in this little drabble. Love the bad. Always work towards better, but you have to accept a person for who they are, love them for it.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this idea!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	55. Going

**A/N: Hey guys! And Happy New Year! To welcome 2019 here is a little drabble about moving forward!**

* * *

A boy and girl, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, standing at the precipice of something entirely new.

It seemed as though they had been everywhere. Done everything. They had suffered and fought and laughed and cried. They had struggled through hardships and climbed over mountains and they had made it to here.

To this point. To right now.

And looking back at all they had overcome to get to this point, it seemed impossible.

The twelve-year-old boy who had been rejected and scared was now a confident hero.

The twelve-year-old girl who had been guarded and cold was now warm and poised.

They had not known then that they would survive the things they did. They would not even have guessed that they would come out of it all hand in hand.

And yet, here they are.

At this point in time.

And they've made it. Made it through the horrors and tears and all the things they thought they would never get through. But they did.

And it shaped them into who they were. It made them the people they are right now. At this point.

And at this point, it wasn't about where they'd been. But where they were going.

Because there is so much more to go. So much more to experience and learn and grow and so much more of absolutely everything.

A boy and a girl, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, stand a precipice.

And there are about to go everywhere. And do everything. New obstacles, new adventures, and new memories yet to be had.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? It's crazy I've been writing this little series consistently for about a year, and we've made it to another year. Amazing that we've made it.**

 **You've made it.**

 **Maybe this last year was filled with good and you're riding a wave or maybe it was a rough one and you've had to struggle through it but regardless, you made it.**

 **You're here. You got through some bad times and you've lived through some good ones and you're here.**

 **So here's to 2019, another year, another chance to move forward towards your future!**

 **I'm excited to keep writing and bring you more messages in little drabbles and I hope you'll join me for the journey!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! What are you looking forward to in the new year?**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	56. Confusion

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the first drabble of the year! Hope you like it!**

* * *

His words are like silk, wrapping around her luxuriously and making her feel so damn good. It makes her want to be near him, and her heart beats a little faster at the thought. He's got her so wrapped up in the thought of him that it's all her mind comes back to.

The words on the screen aren't enough and just a taste of what his company would be like. She itches to be near him.

Is it lust? Infatuation? A craze?

He offers her attention and company and showers her with cheesy compliments and looks at her with pure…adoration? She can't tell.

He cares for her, she knows that much. It's obvious in the long gazes, the light kisses, the warmth in his hugs, and the words behind his smile.

It's all horribly cheesy and she rolls her eyes but she can't help the feeling it ignites inside of her and she hates that at the end of the day it's all she can think about.

And she just can't figure it out.

He enters her mind more often than she'd like to ever admit, like a problem she hasn't quite solved yet and the answer is just slightly out of reach. But she doesn't quite know the problem either, or even if there is one, so she's left with wandering thoughts without a path that still somehow end up on him.

Perhaps that's what says the most.

But the confusion goes both ways, why does he care so much? Why is he so….invested?

He looks at her like she hangs the stars… maybe if he got closer he'd see they're made of paper.

She's not perfect, especially when it comes to this. She feels like he's got it all figured it out and she's lost the map ten miles back.

Yet he's still there, patiently waiting, wrapping her in his silky smooth words making her stumble and blush and somehow it's still okay.

"One day," she thinks, looking at him, "you're going to say something, and I'm going to fall in..."

As if he hears the thoughts his gaze turns towards her and he smiles, moving forward swiftly to pull her into a hug that transitions into a light kiss on the cheek.

Then he bends down and whispers in her ear.

She had been trying to figure it out, the word, the answer, to the cocktail of emotions she's been feeling.

Turns out there wasn't a problem.

Turns out the word was love.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? I just wanted to go into the conflicting emotions that go into love, it's not always obvious or easy or straightforward so I just wanted to highlight that in this fluffy little drabble.**

 **Also I'm changing updates to Tuesdays, thoughts? Also also I'm thinking if changing my username to Forever Fangirl Writes and I want to get your thoughts on it, good idea or am I changing it too much to the point I'll be unrecognizable? Please let me know!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	57. Open Doors

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a cute fluffy drabble! Here ya go!**

* * *

There's a girl who walks in almost every other day. It took him a second to realize it but once he did he couldn't stop.

She has curly blonde hair and a pretty smile and he vaguely remembers her coming in before. He's pretty sure she asked for a recommendation.

She makes a point to talk to him, or so he thinks, every time. He's not entirely sure, because he is kind of oblivious (or so he's been told) but he's not entirely hopeless so he has a feeling she's making a point of it.

It's a start anyway.

He goes along with it because it's fun and she's interesting and her attention is making him wonder what exactly his thoughts are on her. She's intelligent and funny and he likes their conversations.

He helps pave the way.

"How's it going?" He asks her, "Did you get that book you were telling me about?"

She smiles and lights up at his mention. "I did, can't believe you remembered."

She holds it out. "I plan on sitting here and reading for a bit actually."

He nods. It's a nice atmosphere, if he does say so himself.

"You must really like the coffee here," he jokes.

"Oh, I don't come here for the coffee," she meets his eyes, "I come here to talk to you."

And with that she grabs the drink he's made and walks off to the table leaving him shocked.

Turns out he wasn't too far off the mark. He admires her courage because as cool and pretty and interesting as she was to him he wasn't sure if he could have been that bold.

She's opened a door.

And he's not about to waste this.

Gathering himself he manages to convince his boss for an early break and quickly makes his way to her table.

She puts down the book she has barely had time to begin to look at him.

"You don't have to come here to talk to me," he says, "how does dinner sound?"

He's walked through and offered an opportunity.

The answer of course is a smile and another door with a plethora of possibilities.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Sometimes you just need to pave the way, or open a door to make an opportunity for yourself. You need to be bold and try to create a way, or if you see an open door, jump at the possibilities it brings. That's the main point of this little drabble anyway.**

 **(Plus I wanted to do a coffee shop AU again, I have a longer coffee shop AU oneshot in my series How We Could Have Met 2 if anyone is interested!)**

 **Also thank you to all those who have voiced an opinion on changing my name, I'm still on the fence about it but I have a way to do it if I end up deciding too. Also thank you to all of you who review too! I really appreciate your thoughts, comments and well wishes for the new year! You guys are awesome!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	58. Hope

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back (yes it's still me Forever-Fangirl-PHO-HP, I just removed the HP part) with something that I personally love, hope you all like it too!**

* * *

Hope is not a thing with feathers. It doesn't always sing but it doesn't fly away either. It just turns gray and dark and heavy until it finds something to bring it back.

It simply waits.

And he has been waiting a long time. In this little corner of the world he's made for himself, a quiet dusty corner that just exists. It's a mechanical melancholy.

So he continues with his day, shelving and packing and scanning. In his quiet, gray, dusty corner.

And one day, perhaps a life changes. One day, perhaps, hope rustles in its place.

He's not sure what caused it, but suddenly the sun seems to stream through the windows and he can see the dust particles dance in the beams.

Maybe, he thinks, the world was never that stagnant after all.

She walks in shortly after, and everything is so much brighter, more radiant. Her smile makes the thing in his heart rustle some more. It's encouraging.

She looks around the small dusty shop like it's a treasure trove from an old pirate movie.

They're just useless little trinkets. But her eyes make him feel like maybe they're a bit more than that.

Energy seems to follow her through the store and the dust is flying like a whirlwind in the sunlight now.

She points and asks about everything, she examines and lets her fingers wander and for the first time he feels like someone actually cares.

He doesn't even remember the last time he cared.

It's almost magical and the hope is shaking off the weight it's been carrying patiently for oh so long. The darkness seems to leave and the gray is changing into something a little brighter.

She chooses her purchases with care and leaves with an enthusiastic smile and four simple words: "Have a nice day!"

He thinks, as he watches her leave with a brighter, lighter feeling of hope in his chest, that maybe for once he will.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And when she returns a few days later the thing in his chest compels him to ask for her number. He's unsure if it will lead to anything, but he has hope.**

 **(This time she walks away with a blush leaving him with a scrap of paper which holds even more hope)**

 **-.-.-**

 **So what did you think? I just needed to add that little bit in there, but I also liked where the ending lay so I compromised. It's astonishing how much can change in a day, in a moment, and how much you can touch someone's heart by simply showing kindness and care.**

 **All you need is some kindness, some care, some interest and you can be part of a change, a change in someone's life, a change in the world, a change in your own heart.**

 **Also you might have noticed I changed my username just slightly, and I may change it a little more in the future (to Forever Fangirl Writes), just as a quick fyi!**

 **And with that, I'd love to hear your thoughts! So please review!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	59. Photographs

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a little different! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Percy looked at the world through a lens. Trying to capture its beauty and essence and share it with the world. Things the world would not have seen, places, people, perspectives, life.

One day a pair of startling grey eyes captures him and he's so taken he forgets to pull up the lens. So he chases them.

And one day finally he gets them. Their attention on him, followed by a curve of lips. The sparkle with a laugh and the darkness with a kiss.

Annabeth is an essence he doesn't think he'll ever capture with a camera. Yet he doesn't stop trying.

What he loves most about photographs is how they capture a single moment in time, a memory. They hold a story of something that's past. They help you remember.

And perhaps this is what he needed, what they needed, on a stormy Thursday night when the mood and temper reflected the weather.

Thunder rumbles outside and he can feel the foundation of them shake as she casts an angry teary eyed look and storms away to the bedroom.

The heat in him has flared down and now he's just cold, so so cold. He's cuddled on the couch, wondering if they were gonna make it through this one. It had been the worst yet.

His camera is on the shelf and it's pointed at the perfect angle to take a picture that paints his misery. Not all the stories are happy ones.

He knows that. She knows that. They've had their fair share and he's just praying that she's not locked in there packing up her bags.

He forces himself to pick it up and starts scrolling through the photos, one by one. Some nature elements for a portfolio he's working on, some architectural interests for an article he had done a week ago. Some other bits here and there and then...grey.

The effect is still apparent because he freezes at the sight. A pair of grey eyes that were so startling he forgot to take a picture. The ones he chased after and loved.

The ones he just made cry, thirty minutes back.

He can't let them go, he decides with rising panic. Going through the shelves he finds an album with prints of some of his self-declared best works.

The eyes are the first thing.

He removes it from the cover and walks towards the bedroom door. Crouching he slips them through the crack under the door and hopes for the best.

The rain has let up when he finally comes too on the couch. There's a weight pressed up against him and the first thing he sees when he looks down is the grey.

Photographs are great mementos, they hold stories and memories, they represent so much. This one represents them moving on from the past and heading towards a brighter future.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I personally love to take cool pictures, cause it's fun, but I wanted to write a thing about photographs and all they can represent. Just a fun cute one for you all!**

 **And in case you guys missed my last update (the last chapter: titled Hope) I'd recommend as I personally really liked it!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	60. What Is She Doing?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm a few hours late on the update, but I made it! Hope you like it:**

* * *

When he tells her he loves her, her heart breaks. She just leans forward and hugs him silently because she knows he knows. He knows that she can't say it back. He knows she doesn't like him, not like that anyway.

But then what is she doing here? Tangled up in his sheets with his arms around her body, hands grazing over bare skin.

What is she doing letting his lips glide across her skin as she presses herself up against him?

What is she doing laying against his chest and simply talking, discussing and sharing thoughts?

What is she doing with someone she doesn't like romantically, someone she truly cares for but can't love, not in the way he can. Not in the way he does.

Because he stares at her and calls her beautiful.

Because he kisses her with passion and holds her close.

Because he stays even when he as every reason to go.

And she…well she can't fathom why or how or any of it really. She can't understand the stares or the passion or the insanity. She can't see the reason in it.

But most of all she can't give it back. Not like he can.

He just gives. He gives kisses and smirks and stares and hugs.

He gives his heart, his love. So much love.

And she just takes and takes and can't give anything back other than a strong feeling of care and friendship.

What is she doing with this man that looks at her like she's a galaxy he's already lost in exploring?

She's cherishing every moment because one day she won't have it. And one day, despite everything he will break her heart.

When he tells her he loves, her heart breaks. She leans forward and hugs him silently, eating the words that said: I love you too.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I just…felt the need to write this, it doesn't have an overt message and it's not really fluffly, but it's real. And maybe it's not that common, but it's still a concept most people can understand, not loving someone back… Idk just needed to write something and this is just what came to mind, and idk, I like it. (And you interpret the ending anyway you would like, I'd love to hear what you guys come up with!)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	61. A Lone Light

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a bit more metaphorical, hope you like it!**

* * *

She was a lone light, drifting in the wind, over fields and roads and houses and cities. A lone light in a darkness filled with hundreds of other lights all twinkling together.

Yet she was alone, adrift, stumbling her way through, not able to stop anywhere for long, with nothing to keep her anywhere for long.

She wasn't so much lost as she was solitary with mostly herself to give her company. She learned to love the little things, the things that stayed even if she didn't. The early morning dew on grass, the waves of the ocean, the shiver from the wind, the light from the sun.

She learned to rely on books, and games and people she had never met but saw everyday in a video or a chat or on posts that made her laugh. She learned to be okay with just herself.

But one day the lone light, finally found her way here. Here in this unobtrusive town, with simple people and a temp job at a small firm that was in need of an extra pair of hands.

She offered a smile and filed the paperwork and smelt the dew on the grass and the warmth of the sun. She went about her day until somehow, out of nowhere, he appeared with his stack of papers and smell of early morning dew and smile like the sun.

And the lone light flickered in a way it never really had before.

He talked about books and played games and made her laugh as she saw him every day. He made her feel better than okay.

The next few months she learned what it was like to have another light in her space, twinkling like hers. She learned to make room, create space and allow something new.

When her temp job ended they asked her if she would like to stay and the lone light tugged a little, ready to fall back into the wind and drift along.

But his hopeful smile pulled the tug in a different direction. She finally had something to keep her somewhere, someone to keep her somewhere.

A lone light, just drifting along, doing it's best had finally stumbled here. Right where it needed to. And now it would merge in the darkness filled with hundreds of other lights all twinkling together.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I thought for this week to put in a cute couple-y drabble (both for valentines day and to make up for the last one) and I just really liked this concept. You don't need a relationship to be happy, but sometimes it can add something else to your life.**

 **That said, wishing you all a fun Valentine's day with people you love and care about, whether that be a significant other or friends :)**

 **Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	62. Fire and Ice

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a more metaphorical chapter this time. Hope you like it!**

* * *

He was ice. Cold and hard, a frozen unbreakable solid.

She was fire. Hot and crackling, a burning wave of flames.

They say fire can melt ice but this time his ice would put out her fire.

They clashed right away, she tired to thaw him out, make him melt and he just burned colder at the efforts. He didn't want to melt, he didn't want to lose the fortress that he had so decisively built up around him.

And with every try he stamped out a little of her flame. He didn't care. He needed it. He needed the ice. He was nothing without it.

He wished she would just stop trying. Stop coming back to "help" him. He didn't need it. But she didn't stop. Every day she burned bright and every day he resisted. Her flames grew smaller and smaller and then came the day he knew his ice was going to finally put her out.

But when he saw her, helpless yet defiant, flame small and flickering but as hot as ever, knowing she was losing, he stopped.

There she was knowing she would lose her fire, knowing she would lose everything if she continued and yet she was ready. Ready to try one more time.

And that small flickering flame, for the first time ever, began to thaw the frozen solid.

His ice didn't put out her fire that day. Or the next, or the next.

Her fire didn't melt his ice either, just warmed it up, softened it into something a bit more moldable.

He was ice. Cold yet soft, an unbreakable solid holding everything he loved.

She was fire, warm and pleasant, a cheerful wave of flames holding her burning love.

They made it work.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? A little poetic, metaphorical little drabble with a sprinkling of compromise and healthy relationships because that's an important thing. And yeah I think there is some stuff to unpack but I'll leave it to you guys!**

 **So please review! Let me know your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya**! :)


	63. Fear

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! A little early this time, I'm messing with upload times :P but anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Annabeth Chase has a lot of fears yet the monsters she faces are not her own. She fights for others, for friends, and family, for the world.

She's brave and courageous and a hero in the heart of many except herself because she never wins her battles. She doesn't even show up.

Maybe that's what holds her back. From going out there to that dream home that she want to build for herself, from saying hi to the cute stranger, from anything she really, really wants to do.

And maybe that's why she hates him. When he enters her life in the form of a neighbor that just won't mind his own business.

Because he catches her off guard with a smile or makes her lips twitch at a pun or eyes roll fondly at the complaints about 203's constantly barking dog.

Because he makes her scared.

Scared from the fears that she refuses to face, scared because she knows they're holding her back from living her life and for the first time she really really wants to live it.

He makes her want to face them and that scares her even more. She's not ready to fight her battles, she's missed every practice, she doesn't know how.

She gets why others call her a hero when he shows up to help her flight her monsters. She resisted at first, it was her struggle, her problems, she's deal with them herself.

But he gently pries her defiance away and steps up right beside her.

It's a long process, it's scary and it hurts and there are days she can't look at it. But he's there those days and they work through it.

And finally, she comes out the other end. Not perfect, not without fear, but with the strength to face it. She's stopped holding back. She says hi to the cute neighbor turned friend and gets a kiss. She moves to that dream home.

She builds her own future with the knowledge that fear will always exist, but she will be able to face it.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you guys like it? I feel like this is another important thing that we all at some point have avoided, facing our fears, letting go of the past, anything along those lines that prevents us from moving forward, from making the most of now.**

 **And it's a hard thing to do, especially on your own, but you're not alone. For Annabeth it was Percy, for you it can be anyone, a friend, family member, significant other, therapist, anyone, as long as you're willing to try and battle it. And you'll come out of it for the better.**

 **That said, if anyone wants to talk to me, my PMs are open!**

 **So Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	64. His Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with another drabble, hope you like it!**

* * *

When he's trying to be playfully flirty, he flashes a smirk and plays it cool. But it's always filled with something more whether he wants to admit it or not. His eyes say otherwise.

Dark and gazing, they can't hide his want.

When he's trying to lie, he pouts and bites his lips. But no matter how much he denies he hasn't eaten the last cookie, his eyes say otherwise

Guilty with a hint of regret that's mostly overtaken with a smile, they can't hide his actions.

When he's trying to be serious his face scrunches up and he speaks slowly. But no matter how hard he tries to make it seem like he's mad, his eyes say otherwise.

Light and full of mirth, they can't hide his ploy.

When he's actually mad he goes still, silent. But no matter how mad there's always a hint of concern behind the frustration in his eyes. His eyes say otherwise.

Swirling with anger with a speck of frustration that stems from wanting to understand, his eyes can't hide the love filled concern.

When he's sad he smiles and cracks a joke. But not matter how hard he tries to hide the fact that today has just been too hard, his eyes say otherwise.

Heavy with hurt and worry, they can't hide his sorrow.

When he's happy he grins and laughs and stares into her soul and his eyes say the unspoken words.

Pools of green filled with warmth and adoration and something a little more, as he stares at her with a small smile on his face, they can't hide the unsaid words.

His eyes say everything, his confusion, his tiredness, his joy, his excitement. A constant mix of emotion that's plain to see, no matter what else he says or does, his eyes speak the truth.

She reads his eyes like a book, reading in between the lines, catching a glimpse into his heart. But out of all the things they say, the thing that they spell out most often is I love you.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? I thought this week I'll just write something fluffy. I think eyes do say a lot and I just liked the concept.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	65. Stupidly Hopeful

**Hey guys! I'm back with a little bit of a longer drabble I wrote a while back but have finally got around to publishing! Hope you like it:**

* * *

Maybe it was stupid, stupidly hopeful, stupidly emotional and stupidly desperate. But there he was in the one specific corner of Central Park at that one specific bench.

It was March 12, 2019. Exactly ten years since they had made the promise. And there he was, ready to fulfill it.

He tried not to get to excited or hopeful, he knew it would lead to disappointment if he built up an expectation in his head but it was hard not to.

His thoughts kept wandering, he wondered how she had been all these years. If she was working in a lab, like she always wanted. He wondered if she had gotten a cat and if she still liked Pride and Prejudice. The more he thought, the more personal the thoughts became. He wondered if her hair was still the long and curly like the last time he had seen it, if that sparkle in her eyes was still there. He wondered if she still curved her lips in that reluctant smile to a bad pun.

He wondered if she had moved on.

This is why this had been a stupid idea. Because no one had been able to compare to her. Because he had not moved on. Because he realized that he loved her.

And when she— if she came at all, she would inevitably tell him how she was in a happy relationship, it would break him apart.

That brought him back to the fact that there was a strong chance that she would not show up, after all the promise had been made when they were 14. Right before he was going to move away to a different state, to a different high school.

It was so easy to lose contact with people, he noted as he relaxed into the bench. So easy to get caught up in life, so easy to let people slip away. That's the thing with the life, it just keeps going on, it doesn't wait for you to catch up or do something, it just keeps moving forward.

And now that he looked back at it, he realized just how quickly things had gone by, high school, then college, and suddenly ten years later he was here, back in the park.

He checked his phone, it was close to six in the morning. The sun had just started to rise. Just like it had ten years ago when they had sat there on this bench watching it spread light to the rest of the world and made the promise.

He had left by noon that very same day.

It was just as breathtaking as the last time. He should really watch the sunrise more often, he thought as the gentle orange light stretched out in the sky. It was so peaceful, he let out a content sigh.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" a voice from his right spoke. He jumped at the sound. He couldn't believe his ears, slowly turning to face the person.

He would recognize that voice anywhere.

The sight of Annabeth Chase with her soft blonde hair looking amber in the light and sparkling grey eyes that outshone the stars greeted him back.

He couldn't formulate words. How could she have gotten even more beautiful?

"Not as much as you," the words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he slammed his mouth shut after.

Her lips curved into a soft smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks. God he was going to die.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, causing his face to heat up. He ran a nervous hand through his hair a little self-consciously.

"Yeah, finally got a haircut," he joked.

Her eyes followed the movement before she quickly looked away, "It looks nice."

"I missed you," he blurted out.

He watched her reaction closely, her eyes were genuine when she replied, "I missed you too."

He couldn't help it, "God Annabeth, it's so good to see you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for the past ten years. It's like everything I did was fine and all, but like something was missing. And the more I thought about it the more I realized just how much I needed you. No one could even compare to you. I-I-I realized I…I realized I lo-"

His words were cut off by a soft pair of lips on his and his brain short-circuiting.

Annabeth pulled away and he looked at her in shock. She smiled shyly back. That was the last thing he was expecting her to do.

"I..um, I'm sorry," she began when he didn't say anything. Not that he could be blamed, his mind was still frazzled. He ended up kissing her this time.

They pulled away from this one panting slightly, their foreheads pressed together.

"Hi," Percy whispered, smiling.

"Hi," she returned the smile.

They separated and just stared at each other for a moment before Annabeth started to giggle. In a matter of seconds they were both laughing.

"I did not expect that to happen," Percy said as he finally settled down.

"Neither did I, to be honest," she replied.

"I'm glad it did though."

"Me too."

It had been stupidly hopeful, but sometimes that's all you have. Because life just keeps going and it's up to you to catch up. Taking a chance on something, even if it was stupidly hopeful, wasn't a bad thing, Percy thought as he walked hand in hand with Annabeth. Sometimes it's just what you need.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I thought a cute little re-meeting with a lot of hope was something we could all use. You just got to take chances, even if you don't think anything's gonna happen. Sometimes you just hold out hope for something. Don't ever give up hope!**

 **And with that I'll leave you with, hopefully, some inspiration as you go about your day!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	66. Loving Someone

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back this week with something to bring back the title of this series, hope you like it!**

* * *

Love is messy. Love is coloring outside the lines and confusion and having more questions than answers. Love walking away after time spent and still feeling like there were things left unsaid. Love doesn't always make sense, it's everywhere and anywhere and right there in you heart as a constant reminder that you're feeling.

 _He came out of nowhere and she never expected to become friends let alone fall in love. And yet somehow it happened. Somewhere between hanging out and sharing jokes she started to fall in love. He was rough around the edges and didn't know what he was doing, but he made her smile and gave her a look that made her think that maybe he felt the same way._

Relationships are messy. Relationships are working hard to meet in the middle, having trust and talking through the things you don't want to. Relationships are admitting your problems and taking steps to combat them. Relationships are a give and take and the feeling of knowing you have someone in your corner.

 _He knew she was scared, terrified of what this was. She had a hard time coming to terms, trusting him. He loved her and sometimes that didn't feel like enough, but he tried to do what he could for her and her laughs and kisses made it feel like they were getting somewhere._

Marriage is messy, Marriage is remembering the commitment made on the day you faced each other and promised to stick through it all. Marriage is giving more some days when the other one can't and refusing to give up no matter what. Marriage is a promise kept and the comfort of having one another.

 _She knew that today was an off day and that she was going have to provide 70% to make it to the 100. She knew he loved her but sometimes it was hard but the ring on her finger was a testament to her refusal to give up. His smile over a night in with pizza while cuddling on the couch let her know that tomorrow would be better._

Love is your heart soaring high feeling light and heavy at the same time. Love is worth it, worth the confusion, worth the work.

 _His heart beat fast as she leaned in to kiss him for the first time._

Relationships are passionate kisses and smiles through movie dates. Relationships are worth it, worth the give and take, worth the work.

 _She laced her fingers with him as they walked down the street after dinner._

Marriage is cold pecks over ice cream and climbing into bed after a long day and cuddling. Marriage is worth it, worth the commitment, worth the work.

 _He pulled her closer as she got into bed and buried his face into her shoulder with a sigh of relief._

These things are not easy, even though they should be, even though they seem like everything should fall into place. These things are work, and trust and communication. These things are amazing, heart overflowing with emotion and skin on fire with touches.

Loving someone is a lot of work, but for the right person, it's worth it.

 _Loving someone is a lot of work, but Annabeth was willing to do anything for Percy._

 _Loving someone is a lot of work, but for Annabeth, Percy knew it was worth it._

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I wanted to bring this back to basics and once again delve into the ideas and semantics of love and relationships. I think something that people might forget is that as easy and natural and amazing as love is, it's still requires work. Anything in life that's worth it, ultimately requires work. Even the natural things. To have relationships, no matter what kind, require work. And that's not a bad thing, not a bad kind of work that lends itself to be obligations. But the kind of work you want to do, the kind that might be hard, but is about maintaining your relationships.**

 **Those are just a few of my thoughts on it, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Do you agree with me? Please Review and let me know what you think!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	67. Nondescript Sunday

A nondescript Sunday afternoon where clouds overtake the sky and the wind blows heavy offsetting the slightly warmer weather that is slowly making its presence known.

The kind of Sunday where everyone is between tasks, the sounds of vegetables being cut in a kitchen or a murmur of TV in a living room. Where car doors close loudly as people struggle to carry groceries or run errands and the scratches of pencil on paper as kids finish homework due Monday.

The kind of Sunday where someone is getting pancakes for lunch to celebrate a birthday and someone else is waiting tiredly in a hospital room.

What's so special about this nondescript Sunday?

Nothing.

It's just like any other day where people work and play and sleep to much or get their car fixed or laugh with friends or cry alone. It's just like any other day where things happen.

But to the girl who just turned five, it's everything. This nondescript Sunday is her widest grin.

But to the man who just received the news that the surgery went well, it's everything. This nondescript Sunday is tears of relief.

To the person who just got a job after months of being denied, it's everything.

To the person who just lost a loved one to an accident, it's everything.

Good or bad, this nondescript Sunday, where you're just laying in bed reading a fic, or sitting in one typing it out, might not mean much to you, but everything to someone else.

So what's so special about this nondescript Sunday?

Absolutely everything.

-.-.-.-

And for someone perhaps it's the day that marks the five-year anniversary of being on a platform that has allowed her to share her creations, her thoughts, her words.

And for that someone this nondescript Sunday is filled with gratitude, to all those who have taken the time to read her stories, who have made this sharing possible.

Thank you, dear readers, for making this nondescript Sunday, everything.


	68. Far From Noise

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a little story for you guys, hope you like it!**

* * *

On top of a hill, looking over the town, with slightly yellowed grass from being buried under snow, sat a boy in a thin coat.

This place with its tiny lone tree with bare branches in an otherwise barren scene, where the feel of rain hung in the air and the only the wind could be heard.

This place, far from noise.

And there the boy sat. Far away and watching the bustling town as cars drove around and light flickered on as the sky got darker.

He sat alone and ran home before it got too dark and this place became too scary and his stepfather could get too mad.

-.-.-.-.-

On top of a hill overlooking a town, the rain had fallen giving some fresh life to the dried grass, there sat a boy in a blue jacket.

This place with its tiny lone tree with tinier buds on its branches, where the sun was starting to peak from the clouds and only the wind could be heard.

This place, far from noise.

And there a boy sat. Far away and watching the clouds as they traveled through the sky and the light filtered through the cracks.

He sat by himself and ran to an empty home to greet his mom as she came home from work with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-

On top of a hill overlooking a town, the sun had shined and the grass much greener, there sat a teen in a grey hoodie.

This place with its tiny lone tree with fresh flowers on its branches, where the weather was finally getting warmer and only the wind could be heard.

This place, far from noise.

And there sat a teen with a friend by his side whose blonde hair rivaled the sun watching her as she took in the scene.

He sat by a friend and they ran home before curfew was imposed and texted through the night.

-.-.-.-.-

On top of a hill overlooking a town, with lush deep green grass, sat a young man in a t-shirt.

This place with its tiny lone tree holding the weight of layers of leaves, where the weather was hot and only the wind could be heard.

This place, far from noise.

And there sat a young man with his arm around a young woman whose grey eyes sparkled bright not watching anything with eyes closed as they leaned in for a kiss.

He sat by his love and they ran home before it got too late to get enough sleep before work the following day.

-.-.-.-.-

On top of a hill overlooking a town, with dry grass and leaves on the ground, sat a man in a thin coat.

This place with its tiny lone tree shedding the vibrant colored leaves, where the air was brisk and only the wind could be heard.

This place, far from noise.

And there a man sat. Watching the town with a weight in his eyes as children played in the parks and people rushed to and fro.

He sat by himself and ran home to greet his wife with a kiss and a sad smile to say he hadn't had any luck that day.

-.-.-.-.-

On top of a hill overlooking a town, with snow covered grass, sat a man.

This place with its tiny lone tree with branches sagging under the weight of the snow, where the air was cold and only the wind could be heard.

This place, far from noise.

And there sat a man, with a woman by his side with a hand on her stomach, watching each other with a light in their eyes.

He sat by his soulmate and they ran home before it got too cold for her to handle given the circumstances.

-.-.-.-.-

On top of a hill overlooking a town, with light green grass, fresh from rain sat a family.

This place with its tiny tree and the sprout of another growing by its side, with warmer weather and only the sound of quiet baby laughter could be heard.

This place, far from noise.

And there sat a family, a man, woman and baby, watching the child as he took in the grass, the tree and his parents.

They sat together and ran home before it got too late and bedtime past.

-.-.-.-.-

On top of a hill, overlooking a town, with green grass and two tiny trees, sat a boy with blonde hair.

And well the story goes from there.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I just liked the idea of telling a story through a stationary setting, as if a camera was set on a location and captured the way life progressed and the people who came and went and grew. I know this one was a bit different, but I hope you guys were able to follow along with the plot from the settings, and I leave it to your imagination to fill up the blanks.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, especially since it is a different form of writing, so please review!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	69. Lost

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, hope you like it:**

* * *

She is lost. The road ahead is long, and winding and she can't see the path over the fog that's settled down. No map, no directions, no help.

She is alone. Walking blindly ahead with nothing more than a hope that's slowly fading as she hits rock after rock in an effort to find the path. Her feet hurt and her eyes are watering.

Her pace gets slower and slower until it just stops, and she looks around her blinking away tears at nothing but miles and miles of fog. And there she is in the middle of it all. All alone.

She is tired. Too tired to keep going. Too tired to try and find this path she has no idea when she lost in the first place.

A glance backward only shows her where she has been. A road that's crumbled behind her with every forward step she's taken. She can't go back now.

She is scared. Scared because for once she doesn't know what she's doing, or where she's going, or what comes next.

The fog seems to be closing in, suffocating her and she can barely breathe over the pull of the pit in her stomach that's growing larger and larger. Tears blur her eyes more than the fog and she feels more blind, more helpless, more lost than ever now.

Her mind screams but her mouth closes up and it hurts to feel this way. The pressures and expectations and the others all weigh her down even more. She hates it.

She is mad. She is angry at them, at herself, at everything. She hates that she's feeling this way and hates that she can't get rid of it. The rage in her heart flares up for a second before she's just left burnt out with ash coating the sides.

She is this close to giving up. Sitting down in the middle of nowhere, she pulls her knees to her chest and hugs herself tightly. She shuts her eyes and tries to breathe.

It doesn't work.

The breaths turn to sobs and tears still spill out of her closed eyes and she's breaking down.

She is not okay.

She cries until she can't anymore, until her eyes hurt and there's nothing left. And she sits there until she can breathe a little better and has the courage to open her eyes.

The fog is still there, the path still unclear, the road still rocky. Nothing's changed.

With shaking hands, she wipes her face and sits up. She gets on her hands and knees and starts to feel around. Rocks cut her hand and she winces back the pain and tries again.

And again. And again.

Until finally her hands touch something soft, and she finds a small patch of grass. She quickly crawls to it.

It's not much but it's something.

She is strong. Strong enough to stand up again, stretch out her bones, reach out into the fog again and take a step forward.

The grass is soft and cool beneath her feet and she's not sure if it's the right path.

But it is _a_ path.

And so she stumbles forward, still not knowing, still not okay.

But better.

She is figuring it out. One step at a time, she walks forward. Sometimes she hits a rock again, sometimes she veers off. But she finds her way back and keeps going until the fog gets a little lighter.

Her feet have gotten used to the rocks, and it doesn't hurt anymore. Her eyes still water but don't blind her anymore. The pit in her stomach has started to lessen and she's learned to breathe over the gray that surrounds her.

She is lost. The road ahead is long, and winding and she still can't see the path over the twists and turns. No map, no directions, no help.

But she walks ahead with a renewed hope in her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? They say to write about what scares you, well I did. The feeling of being lost and not having any idea what you're doing, where you're going, or anything is scary. It's kind of how I feel right now, the anxiety of not having any idea what happens next in my life is weighing me down. It's the fear that's prevalent in my life right now.**

 **So I wrote this. As a way to put it on paper, to address it words rather than the feeling in my chest and share a little bit of it with you guys. As you read, this little drabble ends on a hopeful note, because that's what I believe, what I know, and what keeps me going.**

 **I hope you guys liked this, it was a bit different. And I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	70. Who Am I?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a little bit of a different format, hope you like it!**

* * *

Who am I?

I am the one who never gave up, the one who stayed, the one who cared.

I am the one who gave you everything I had, only to have you take and take until there was barely anything left.

I am the one who stood by your side when no one else did, who fought for you when everyone left.

I am the one who tried so hard only for you to turn away.

Who am I?

I was the one who loved you when you were unlovable, the one who saw your light when there was darkness.

I was the one who would do anything to see the curve of your lips and shining eyes.

I was the one who cared to learn the little things about you, how you liked your coffee, what song you secretly loved.

I was the one who gave you my heart only for you to throw it away.

Who am I?

I am missed opportunities filled with smiles and laughter and love.

I am comfort and care and pillow forts and fights.

I am pancakes for dinner with sweet kisses and biting lips in the morning before work.

I am everything you could have had before you let it all go.

Who am I?

I am the one who never gives up, who stays, who cares.

I am the one who gives everything I have, only he gives it back.

I am the one who stays by his side when it's hard and fights when he needs it.

I am the one who tries so hard, only he tries back.

I am the one who loves him when he's unlovable and sees his light in the dark and will do anything to see his eyes sparkle as he smiles. I am the one who knows he likes it with cream and sugar and rocks to Taylor Swift when no one is around.

I am the one who gave him my heart and he built a temple to keep it safe.

I am smiles and laughter and kisses and moans and everything he has because he never let it go.

Who am I?

I am the best thing you never had.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I really liked the last line and decided to write something based off of that. It's something we've all probably gone through at some point where you do so much for someone, and they just turn away and hurt you and it leaves you more broken than before. And I just wanted to write a spinoff of that idea. This is a message for all those who have hurt you in the past and you have been able to get over. You are better than they deserved.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, if you've experienced anything like this, so please review!**

 **And as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **See ya! :)**


	71. Not Better

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the missed update, it was a really busy week for me, but I'm sorry about this late one! Anyway, without further ado, here ya go:**

* * *

He pulls her close and she falls into him. Her hand snakes down and he caves to her touch. He kisses her hard and pries open her mouth and she looks at him in a way that makes him stumble. And so, they fall into each other.

And she says they probably shouldn't, and he nods and agrees, and they end up in each other's arms once again.

This is going to hurt, they know it better than anyone, they know it because it hurts now. As the days count down and time runs out. It hurts already, it's been hurting, they've known it, they never stopped it.

So instead they end up with soft slow kisses, and hands holding tightly, and hugs that feel like they should never end.

It's a mismatched journey they're on and it doesn't make any sense, even to them and yet they end up cuddled next to each other.

It's not okay. It's never been okay. But it's been the best thing they've had. It's been the most painful thing they've had.

He's silent but his eyes say everything, she tries to talk it out but it's never enough. So many thoughts, so many words left unsaid.

They don't always flow together, it's a cacophony of things, the story out of order, jumping from one part to the next leaving things only half explained.

Like each part is a half-finished thought, that never quite got its moment before the next thing appears. Sometimes there's a jump back, sometimes there isn't and sometimes that's just as far as they got.

They always fall back though, fall back to each other and she's on his lap and he's kissing her neck and they're pulled into it all again.

So much is said within those kisses and longing eyes and half open mouths. So much is felt. It's the feel of his arms around her that lingers in her mind, the way her hands card through his hair helps him sleep at night.

They care. They care too much about each other. They care so much it might even be called love. But it still is going to end. It still has to end. It's just going to explain the hurt. The heartbreak to come.

The hurt, it's going to be bad, it's going to be a lot, even thinking about it hurts. And they know it, and feel it, in every moment they have left together, the timer is running out.

It's dumb, it should be some other way, it should have stopped before he pulled her close, before her hands wandered, before the gazes and the smirks, before it all was going to hurt.

"Your life would be easier without me, without this," he says to her one night as sit holding each other.

She's blinking back tears as she responds, "but not better."

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? If you felt it was jumpy or it didn't make too much sense or felt unsatisfied with the flow, that was the point. I wanted to mess around with writing styles (plus I'm super tired and have writers block) and convey the feeling of this little drabble through the syntax. It's a bit humbles but it's supposed to be.**

 **So what did you think? Did you like what I was going for, did I succeed, did you like it? It doesn't make too much sense, but it's not supposed to, even they don't know. I'd love to hear your interpretations!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya :)**


	72. Her Light

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another drabble that is purposefully late. I wanted to buffer the updates a little but more. But next week we'll be back on track! Here ya go:**

* * *

She is walking on the fine line separating them from something more or nothing at all, from giving her whole heart and the heartbreak that would follow. She is lost in the gray between the light and dark, from happiness and pain from being rejected one more time.

She is tired of the hurt, of feeling not good enough, of putting her heart on the line only to get it run over again and again. She is in a haze of tears blurring her vision from the faces that had left her.

It always came down to context. Context of the situation, timing, can make or break a situation. She knows it all too well. She's learned the hard way. And she hopes each time it'll be different.

But his warm smile is directed to someone else, and his kisses are not on her lips. And it hurts to know that she had been that close, that she had given so much, and it had led to pain.

It seems silly to say, it seems obvious at first, but it's really worth noting that there are two people that make this up.

Two whole complex individual l beings, with hopes and fears and insecurities and goals.

So as she cries through the day, wrapped up in a blanket, feeling the heartbreak, the pain, knowing she is not okay, thinking it's unfair. She's stuck in her own mind, doubts and uncertainty about everything, herself, take over.

But she's not any less because he doesn't like her. She's not unlovable just because he didn't or the one before him. Her existence, her validation as an individual is not dependent on those who were unable to see her value.

A rose doesn't cease to bloom when no one looks, nor is it any less breathtaking just because someone walks past without a glance back. It exists on its own, vibrant and powerful, and maybe someone will stop for a moment to smell its sweet scent and be reminded of the beauty in this world.

Because it's not on her. She could be perfect, but he could be just broken enough at the time, or too consumed with his own fears, or too occupied to notice everything. Remember the other complex human being in the equation. Who could have his own fears and doubts and things to hold him back that are not related to her at all.

She might be walking the fine line, she might be hurting, she might fear falling once again. She might be tired and disheartened and upset. But it just makes her human, a beautiful human who laughs and cries and _feels_.

She might have fallen so many times she can't see her own light anymore, but it's there, it still exists.

And one day someone will make her see it and one day she'll understand that it was never gone at all.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I wanted to cover the idea of heartbreak and how easy it is to internalize it in a way that detriments your perception of yourself. I wanted to highlight that just because someone else hurt you, or didn't like you back, doesn't mean you are any less for it.**

 **You're worth is not dependent on whether or not someone else sees it. You are valid because you exist.**

 **Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	73. If Our Love

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another short one this week! Hope you like it!**

* * *

If our love was made to end why do you feel like a beginning?

If our love was meant to fall then why do I soar when I'm with you?

If our love was meant to die why do you make me feel alive?

Why do you feel so good in my arms, head on my chest, soft kisses on your lips? Why do you look over your shoulder with a sly smirk and smile when I come near? Why do you touch me like you need me, and look at me like you want me?

If our love is not love then why do you feel like coming home?

If our love is not real then why are you in my mind all the time?

If our love is not true then why can't I be with anyone other than you?

Why do you bring me up when I feel low and make me smile at your dumb jokes? Why do you believe in me so confidently and cheer me on when I need it? Why do hug me close and gaze into my eyes with a smile that seems like it might be love?

If our love is a tragedy, why are you my clarity?

Why do you make me feel good inside, like everything is going to be alright? Why does your smile warm my heart and your laugh light up my day?

If our love is going away then why do you treat me like this was meant to last?

Why do you hold my hand, and kiss my cheek and look at me as if you're sad to see me go? Why do you hurt when you could have happiness? When you could have me…

If our love is strong enough to stay…

why are you letting me go?

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I wanted to cover this side of love, where things have to end, even the good things, and it sucks and hard to understand and frustrating and sad, but sometimes it just needs to happen. But yeah, this is just a short little snip-it into that scenario.**

 **Also, please check out the last update, there was a mistake in posting it, but it's been fixed, and I just want to make sure you guys know about it and read the one that's up now and is correct.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	74. In My Time to Depart

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm late to the upload! It's been a crazy week and I just haven't been able to meet my schedule. To make it up, this one is a longer one, hope you like it!**

* * *

She was ready to go. Bags packed, tickets in hand, and of course, him.

She stood facing him but unable to meet his eyes. Instead her gaze passed over everything else, his dark grey shirt, his arms, the tattoo that peeked out from the sleeve. His broad chest, his lips, his hair, his jaw. Everything except those dark green eyes that held…everything.

The clock was counting down, she'd need to leave soon to make it to her train on time. But she couldn't bring herself to move. Her mouth opened but the words would not form.

"You get going, to make it on time," he said gently. His voice was composed, and she felt her chest tighten.

She dropped her gaze to the floor and shook her head resolutely. He gently lifted her head with two fingers, forcing her gaze on his.

And when she met those dark green eyes it was like a dam had broke and tears rushed to her eyes, rapidly falling down her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he soothed, carefully wiping the tears with his thumbs, cradling her face in the process.

Once again, the words couldn't make it and she felt a lump in her throat when she tried to talk. She once again shook her head.

"It is though, it'll be okay. We'll be okay," he continued. The tears weren't stopping, and he simply held her face, his thumb just diverting the flow from her eyes.

She pulled away to swipe at her nose that had begun running. God she was a mess.

He refused to be swayed and instead pulled her in for a hug. And in the safety of his arms she wept openly. Her heart hurt, her chest tightened in a way that was painful. She still had that lump in her throat preventing her from talking and it was the worst type of heartbreak imaginable.

Slowly, she calmed down. Enough for him to hold her out and once again wipe her tears. He managed a smile.

"It's okay."

It wasn't but given words weren't really her strong suit right now she simply reached up and pulled him in for a desperate kiss.

He responded by wrapping his arms around her and it felt for a moment that maybe everything would be alright.

They pulled away and into a hug that lasted not long enough in her opinion as he held her at arms length.

"You really should get going, you're already kinda late," he said, glancing at his watch.

She knew. She was ignoring it.

"Yeah," she finally managed in a broken tone.

"We're going to be okay," he reassured, "the best of friends."

"Yeah," she whispered, still broken.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" he said, stepping back so she could grab her bag.

"Yeah."

She reached up for a final kiss. Their last kiss.

And then she turned around and started to walk.

Each step was harder than the last, and the feeling in her chest grew heavier and heavier and the tears left her eyes quicker and quicker.

She was sobbing by the time she had reached the end of the hall.

The thought of him, standing there without her.

The thought of him, without her in his arms.

The thought of him, not kissing her.

Or even worse, the thought of him kissing someone else.

And that thought broke her.

Almost immediately, as if she had no control over what she was doing, she turned around and ran back. Back down the hall, around the corner and all the way back to his door. He wasn't at the door when she got there and she immediately started pounding on it.

Through her tears she saw his surprised face when he opened the door and just the sight of him alone made that feeling in her chest loosen a little.

In his dark grey shirt that she had been grasping earlier, and his arms that felt like home, and his eyes that looked at her like she was the sun itself, and his lips that she should be kissing right now and then all of a sudden she was.

And it felt so natural and so good and her heart was soaring.

They pulled apart and she launched herself into his arms and the lump in her throat was finally starting to melt.

"But…but your train?" the words seemed a bit broken and she saw the effects of her departure on his face.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to miss it," she mumbled into his shirt.

"You can reschedule…" the words trailed off and she felt the apprehension behind them.

"Why would I want to? I've got everything I want, right here."

The smile he gave her made every horrible feeling, every painful moment, disappear.

The kiss that came after was the first of many more to come.

* * *

 **A/N: I just had a change of heart…So what did you guys think? It was inspired by that song lyric, and I think I just needed to write a happy ending to this kind of situation. Things don't often end up this way in real life, often times the person leaves.**

 **But I don't know, I just wanted to write something like this, something that ended happily, something with hope to offset the sadder side that might be a reality to some of you. So here I give you, an alternate ending, a happy conclusion. I think I just needed it.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading! (and sorry on the delay for the upload, it's been a week :P)**

 **See ya! :)**


	75. A Conversation

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the inconsistent updates, I'll be back on track soon. Anyway, here is something different, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How's it going?"

….

"Alright, you?"

"Same"

….

….

"What have you been up to?"

"Reading mostly"

"What kind of reading?"

"Mysteries, Agatha Christie"

"You do like those"

"Yeah"

….

"What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Been swimming a lot lately"

"Good, glad you're getting into it again"

"Yeah"

….

….

"How was California?"

"Fun, went to the beach"

"No Hollywood?"

"Nah, not interested, did go to a cool library though"

"Of course"

….

….

"Saw on your story that Tyson came to visit, how's he doing?"

"Yeah, it was a bit of a surprise, he's doing good"

"Good to hear"

"Yeah, he's still going strong with Ella"

"Aww I'm glad, they're cute together"

"Yeah they are"

….

….

"How are your brothers?"

"Good, still a handful"

"I bet"

"Yeah"

….

….

….

….

"So what are your plans for the summer?"

"Not sure yet, wbu?"

"Same, I'll be working at the pool though"

"Nice"

…

"Maybe I'll stop by"

"You should"

…

"It'd be great to see you"

…

"Then I'll try stop by"

"I hope you do"

….

….

"Any other plans for the summer? Besides the pool?"

"Nothing concrete"

"I feel that"

"Yeah"

….

….

"Well I should get going…"

"Oh yeah, me too, I'll try to stop by"

"Cool, hopefully see you then"

"Yep"

….

….

….

….

….

"I miss you"

….

"I miss you too"

….

….

"I really would like to see you"

"So would I"

…

"It's been a long time"

"Too long"

"Yeah"

….

….

"We'll figure it out, it'll be okay"

"Yeah?"

"If we keep this up then yeah"

"Right, communication, we can do that"

"Right, we can"

"Okay, then I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely"

"Good"

"I look forward to it"

"So do I"

-.-.-.-

"Hey"

"Hey"

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it? What did you think? I want to explain my thought process behind this one a bit, I'm sure some of you will be confused as to who is saying what and how this conversation is happening. But I want to say that that isn't the point. I wanted to show you all a small snipit of a text conversation between two people.**

 **The things that aren't said, the things that are, the weight of the words, the weight of the silence, that is the important part of this one. Not looking at the specifics of who said what but rather what they said, and what it means.**

 **I think this one might be relatable to a lot of people, talking to someone after a while, having so much to say but not being able to say it, that strain. That's what this one is about. And I wanted to end it one a hopeful note. Talking, communicating, reaching out and trying to save something, or keep it going. Working towards better, working towards getting rid of that strain. That's the hope and that's my ending to it.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	76. Choosing Percabeth

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally back with an on time update :P This one goes out to te amour who wanted something closer to Percabeth. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn, she's hot!" But he knew her when she wasn't, just an angry girl with blonde curly hair who scoffed at him.

"Aww, he's cute!" But she knew him when he wasn't, just a dorky boy who drooled in his sleep and made stupid decisions.

"Woah, how long?" Forever by this point, it feels like they've gone through entire lifetimes together, but it probably started when they were eleven in the back of an old truck with farm animals.

"But…how?" The question of the century.

"I hear they saved each other's lives." They did, over and over. She took a knife for him, he fell into hell for her, but even before that it was as simple as a friend's hand in his as they sailed through the land of the dead. It was stopping a bus and almost dying to not leave her behind.

They were saving each others lives when they were just friends.

"He gave up godhood for her you know." He did. Because he believed things could be better, now wasn't the end all be all. And so, he strove for better. Having her by his side, as something more this time, was better.

Better came in many forms, she was just integral to his.

"They just really love each other." They do. Of course they do. But there are days when frustrations get high, when the butterflies don't flutter. There are days when life gets too busy and sparks of jealousy are felt. When fear runs high and confidence runs low.

Love isn't always enough.

"So how?" It's the commitment. It's the at the end of the day, no matter what, choosing each other. No matter how frustrated, annoyed, busy, or whatever, knowing that she was choosing him and he was choosing her.

It's the scars of knife, the nightmares from hell, that remind them how much they need each other.

And not just need, want.

It's always working for better, hand in hand, side by side, striving for the best.

Together.

It's the give and take and ups and downs of love and relationships that even them, after the quests, and the hardships, and everything else, are not immune too.

They're young, and attractive and have already spent a lifetime together not because they saved each other's lives, not because he gave up godhood, not because they're simply in love.

But because every day they choose each other.

Choose each other to save, to sacrifice, to love.

"They're legends, going down in history." They don't care. All they see is that angry girl and the boy who drooled in his sleep who somehow saved the world. But more importantly, it's grey eyes met green and never looked away.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? So this one was more Percabeth central, but the message is universal. You have to choose love, choose the other person. Relationships require effort, as I've written before, and it's the commitment, the choosing that other person that really keeps them going.**

 **Percy and Annabeth have always chosen each other, and that's what makes them so iconic, and so strong as a couple. That's why I love them so much, and why I choose them to write this drabble series on, they're a good couple to explore the semantics of love with because you know that they'll make it.**

 **I hope you all liked this (and I hope this was satisfying te amour)!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	77. Warmth

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the off time update, but I got it in for the week! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Curious how you don't notice a thing until it's not there, or even, until it's presented to you. And just like that he hadn't known what he didn't have, or rather, what he did have, until he walked into that room.

It might not make sense, it's one of those things that often don't, and it certainly didn't to him. He couldn't figure out what was making him feel this way. He loved her, he knew he did, but when he looked at her the old feelings didn't stir. Her grey eyes were questioning, and he wasn't falling into them anymore.

Suggesting a break hurt him more than she could know. All he saw was a look of surprise, followed quickly by hurt, and he saw her withdraw. She never withdrew. Ever. From anything. Certainly not from him. It was a punch to the gut.

He almost reversed it right there, but she just nodded silently and walked out before he could say anything. Those grey eyes were filled with tears and he felt like an absolute piece of shit.

The week went by in a way that was neither fast nor slow. He coasted, drifted, thinking. Thinking mostly about her, about what was wrong with him that her eyes didn't excite him like they used to, about how her lips didn't electrify.

He knew he loved her.

But was he in love with her?

The question scared him. The answer had always been yes.

"It happens" he was told. "It's unfortunate, but what can you do?"

He didn't want to hurt her.

"But you can't do that to yourself either" was the response.

One week. One week without seeing her, talking to her, interacting with her. One week.

He wasn't sure how he felt anymore, he wasn't even sure that he missed her. Everyone had something to say, the words all crammed into his head, unhelpful and overbearing to his mind.

He went on a walk that last day, as if the clear air would brush it all aside and give him some clarity. A brisk day even though the sun was out.

He should break up with her.

He walked into the room.

And there she was, sitting quietly, waiting. He blonde hair a slightly tangled mess, a worn faded shirt and shorts. It was just so her.

Before he could open his mouth, he caught her eyes.

Those grey eyes.

And it was like a blast of warmth entered his body. Memories, laughs, fights, kisses, all flashing by in an instant, warming him up, leaving nothing left but love.

Those stunning grey eyes.

He wasn't falling into them. He was seeing them. Seeing them for what they were, what they had, what they had built up.

Warmth had entered his soul and he hadn't even known he was cold. He hadn't known.

With the most clarity in weeks, he strode forward, his heart melting as he went, until he was right in front of her.

The question couldn't even leave her lips before he had placed his there.

The kiss was not electrifying. It was warm. It was comfort.

It was the feeling of coming home.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I wanted to write on the concept of a different kind of love. A settled, comfort kind of love, that isn't new and exciting but old and warm. At some point in a relationship, things won't feel the same as they used to. But that's not a bad thing, everything changes, and so does a relationship, into a more comfortable, homey kind of love that simply exists and brings happiness in its simplicity.**

 **I hope you liked the concept! Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	78. The Artist and The Musician

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with another abstract on the two of them, hope you like it!**

* * *

Red. A brilliant bright red, that caught the eye. A sharp contrast to the dull background. A wide strong brush of passion, seduction, love, hate, anger.

Gold. A shimmering, deep gold, bathed in sunlight. A pure distinction among a wave of fakes. A windingly curly stroke of warmth, home, happiness.

Grey. A stormy, turbulent grey from clouds in the sky. A piercing glance that rose above the others. A thin slash stroke of darkness with light, cool but moody.

A soft, hardly there pink, that was almost missed. A light tan, imprinted casually. Speckles of darks, blacks and navy.

The colors swirled together, fought, contrasted, blended all on the canvas. The red trying to over take the gold the pink mixing with the tan, the grey standing out and darks punctuating it.

An artist's masterpiece. His masterpiece.

-.-.-.-

A loud bass. An unyielding noise that caused a jump, or a startle. A sound that demanded attention, made its presence known above all the rest.

A soft hum. Quiet and melodious that caused a smile, or grin. A sound required attention, care, to hear the tune it had to say to the world.

A rising tempo. A vibrato that brings shivers. A sound that works its way up, feeling hurried, or slow, or even just dramatic.

A sharp ding that rang loud and clear, a steady beat that kept it going. Bits of sound, low and high.

The sounds mixed together, harmonized and overtook, the bass providing the beat, the tempo that kept going, a moment for the hum before the vibrato started once again.

A musician's composition. Her composition.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I just wanted to do a her vs him thing again, sort of like the earlier chapter, The Sun and The Moon, but this time with different forms of art. Thought it'd be fun.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	79. Insane

**A/N: Hey guys! Back on time this time (finally), hope you like it!**

* * *

Percy Jackson never quite felt like he made sense. A mismatch of…something, put together with too many problems and not enough answers.

Perhaps he was insane.

He certainly felt it so as he walked into a bar on a Wednesday night. He ordered one beer and took one sip the entire time he was there. He walked out an hour later feeling just as dissatisfied as he did coming in.

Maybe he was…lost. Though he had enough figured out to have a decent job and a decent apartment filled with decent food, if you could call the ample amount of Hot Cheetos he had decent.

But not enough to feel…content. He had friends, and a caring mother and a dog. But despite all that he felt…

Restless.

He must be going insane. To have all that and still feel…what was he feeling?

It was a mixture of everything and nothing and it was thoroughly unsatisfactory.

He walked into the same bar again a week later. Ordered his one beer and took his first sip.

"I certainly hope you're going to finish that this time," a voice said. He quickly looked up to meet the eyes of the young bartender.

She nodded towards his drink, "it'd be a real waste if you didn't."

"How-" he broke off not knowing how to phrase his question.

She smiled, a rather nice smile, and gestured to their surroundings. "It's not that busy, and a young man who walks in and only takes one sip of a beer and leaves is a curious incident."

She was wiping glasses as she talked, blonde hair thrown in a quick ponytail. She was young too, he noted.

"So, what is it that's eating you? Job, money, girlfriend?"

He let out a huff and took a second sip. "None of those," he finally responded.

She shrugged. "Those are the most common ones, of course there's the tragedies." She regarded him over her task.

"Do you have a tragedy going on?" she asked doubtfully.

"Tragedy?"

"Death usually, or something chronic or incurable."

"No, I'm in the clear."

"Well," she said, setting down the glass and turned to him. "I'm curious now, what is it?"

"I'm…not sure," he answered truthfully.

She nodded wisely. "The quarter life crisis."

"What?"

"You're just…unsure, is that it?"

He considered the statement. "Yeah I guess so."

"What you need," she said picking up the glass again, "is a change."

"What do you mean?"

"Complacency, it'll get you, you need to do something different, instigate a change in your life."

"Like what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, whatever you want, pick up a hobby, get a new pet, move, if your single, meet someone, change your job, just something."

He looked at her doubtfully. "How do you know?"

She smiled. "You learn things with time and experience."

"We can't be that far apart in age!"

"Probably not, all the same, we all go through things at different times.

He was silent for a moment as he contemplated the words. Then he drank half his beer.

"You sure about this?"

She shrugged again. "Can't be sure about everything, but it can't hurt now can it?"

Her eyes were twinkling and her smile was sincere.

"Aright then," he said leaning forward. Something was starting to form, he wasn't sure yet, but it was something…

"Will you go on a date with me?"

She seemed surprised by the question and for an agonizing moment he felt the something fizzle.

"I guess I brought that upon myself didn't I," she responded.

He shrugged and downed the rest of his drink. Without waiting for a further answer, he started to get up and walk away.

"Hey!" she called after him.

He turned around.

"You never mentioned a time or place."

He smiled. Something started to form again. He walked back.

"How about we start with a name."

-.-

Perhaps he wasn't really insane. Perhaps he just needed something, someone, to help him re-engage. It was like he was an engine that needed to be powered, and Annabeth was his gasoline.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Complacency isn't always good, it doesn't foster growth, because for growth you need change. And it can be anything, even something others might feel is small, it can still lead to growth. And I just wanted to write on the subject matter (as is often the case with these little drabbles).**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	80. Stars

**A/N: Hey guys, just a short little poem this week, hope you like it!**

* * *

We come from the same star you and I,

The colorful dust that made up our star, can be seen in golden hair and green eyes.

We found each other long ago in between creation and destruction,

And billions of years later we met for a masterful reunion.

It was so quiet and unassuming, and we would have missed it,

If it weren't for the look in your eyes and the way our lips just seem to fit.

And it was clear then we had met long ago,

With the way you read my thoughts and simply grab my hand and go.

Our star must have burned very bright,

I can still see that fire in you when we fight.

But no matter what we find each other again,

As if a few words could separate the stardust within.

They say our love has come very far,

But maybe they don't know that we came from the same star.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Just a little concept about stars that turned into this little poem.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts about this one, it is different after all!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	81. Silence

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again, with a short one this week! (I guess that latest chapter of How We Could Have Met 2 took it out of me lol) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Silence.

Sweet blissful silence.

He could finally hear his own thoughts now. Like waves crashing against the beach, his thoughts flooded in and out.

He sighed.

Finally, some quiet.

To hear the birds, and the rustle of leaves and all the sounds so easily drowned out by. All. That. Noise. That horrible overwhelming noise.

Here he could relax, take in the subtle quiet. Let his mind finally wander, think, properly.

Silence.

Horrible, overbearing silence.

She could hear her own thoughts now. Like the weight of everything on your shoulders, it descended down upon on her.

She cried.

This awful quiet.

To hear her own thoughts, overtake everything else around her, hateful words, scary ideas, everything that was usually drowned out by, all that noise. Oh, that sweet noise.

Here she felt herself break, her mind running to rampant to control.

Silence.

Not so perfect silence.

Quiet laughter and low toned conversations, light jazz, and birds outside.

A controlled noise.

Enough to think, take in.

Enough to block out.

A little bit of quiet and a little bit of noise.

A little mix of too much and a little bit of not enough.

And most importantly, hand in hand, a girl and boy.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you a think? A really short one this time, stemmed from the ideas of hypersensitivity and anxiety and how the two correlate to silence. I fall more on Percy's side here, things become too much for me and I need to step away from noise sometimes. But I know people who are the opposite, constantly listening to music or whatever to ensure silence doesn't occur, whereas I look for it.**

 **Where do you fall? Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	82. Fragmented Plot

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back…with a late update I know. I have writers block, it sucks :P but I hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

Fragmented Plot: where the individual components of a whole work together without knowledge of the other parts so that one part doesn't know anything beyond itself…until it comes together.

Seven people.

Seven people living their lives, each action bringing them closer to a whole they don't know of.

A young girl, angry and hurt and running away.

A young boy, mistreated and misunderstood everywhere he goes.

A young girl, pretty and abandoned simply craving affection.

A young boy, without a past training mechanically for…something.

A young girl, shamed and feared and killed.

A young boy, desperately clinging to life on a piece of wood.

A young boy, laughing through the pain of losing his mother.

Seven children living separate lives, with separate destines on separate paths.

Fragments.

Until the angry girl meets the mistreated boy.

Until the smiling boy meets the pretty girl and the lost boy.

Until the dead girl meets the boy clinging to life.

Until their separate paths converge.

And the world starts to fall apart, piece by piece, and suddenly those seven people come together.

Fragmented parts of a whole they didn't know existed, building up to this moment. This moment where they face the monsters that tear the world apart.

This moment where they fight, for others, themselves, the ones they lost, the ones they love. This moment where they fight for the world.

Seven children, angry, mistreated, abandoned, lost, killed, hurting, clinging.

This moment until they win.

And save the world.

Seven children grown up too fast, building up the fragmented plot of life.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I really like the idea of a fragmented plot and definitely think that the world and life are like that. So I decided to write on it, taking a broader view by including the seven just to try something new out in my bout of writers block.**

 **It's interesting how lives converge and how each action brings you to something you can never know.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	83. Like A House

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again, on time this week! Hope you like it!**

* * *

When she first met him, she didn't feel a spark. She didn't feel something awaken inside of her nor was she drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

When she met him, she didn't think much other than he had nice eyes and hoped she could remember his name, it was unique after all.

When she started to get to know him, she thought he was nice, goofy and funny if you thought dad jokes were funny.

When she actually got to know him, she thought he was truly kind, loyal and caring.

She learned about his dog and how is eyes lit up when he talked about the ocean. She saw how good he looked in a pool, like he belonged there and how he ravaged food after like a starving man.

And after some time she felt a warmth when he smiled, the same kind of smile he must have smiled when they first met but now it made her feel something.

And she blushed when she saw him in a pool again because he looked good without a shirt. And she felt something in her heart grow.

When they kissed she felt that spark she was supposed to feel that first day.

It took her a year. And it never overwhelmed her like it was supposed to. It never felt out of the blue or surprising.

It just was.

She did not love him when she met him. She didn't even want to love him when she met him.

She didn't feel anything when she met him that first time.

And yet a year later it had grown on her, his smile, his eyes, his loyalty and kindness.

And a year later she loved him.

Slowly through time, building from the ground up, until it became something substantial, solid.

For her love was like a house, that you had to build up through time.

When she met him she didn't know who he would become.

A few years later he was her husband.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? A different approach to love, a slow and steady one if you will. One that grows, the flames hear up over time instead of with a spark. It's different for everyone, not saying there is one right way, there can't be, it's why this series explores the semantics of it.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thought on this, is this a kind of love you understand?**

 **Also shoutout to madam-fandom for being the sole reviewer on the last few chapters in this series, thank you so much for sharing your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	84. The Fight Pt1

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again with a two-parter actually. Here's Part 1, hope you like it!**

* * *

They were fighting.

Again.

It had been a bad week. Small arguments over small things all building up bit by bit until Friday hit and tensions were running high.

There wasn't any screaming or shouting but the silence between them as they sat across the room from each other said enough.

Percy was determinedly staring at the TV as if the lions on screen were the most fascinating thing on the planet.

Frustration had overtaken him and he tried to hold back a scowl as the documentary played. She could be so…ugh! The word was as hard to place as the anger. Why she felt the need to close up on him yet pick at every little thing he did was beyond him. It was just so…annoying!

Who cares if the dishes weren't put away? He'd get to it. She was just so picky, and stubborn. Didn't se care about how he felt?

Annoyance, frustration and anger coursed through his body, on screen the lions were chasing a hoard of gazelle.

He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't work and he was still pissed.

He stole a glance at her. She was sitting across the room and staring just as determinedly at her phone. Not scrolling or typing just staring immovably at the screen. She wore a frown on her face too.

He turned back to the tv and the silence continued.

What a way to spend a Friday night.

Percy's phone ringing caused them both to jump.

It was Rachel, his good friend and coworker. He stared at the screen for ten seconds before finally picking it up.

She wanted to know if he wanted to watch the new Disney movie. Her other friend had cancelled and she had an extra ticket.

He was silent. It would be great to get out of the stuffy living room filled with silence and tension. He looked back at Annabeth. She had resumed staring at the screen and had probably heard part of the conversation given the quiet room and Rachel's naturally loud voice.

"Percy?" Rachel's voice came through the phone. "You can bring Annabeth too you know," she added, trying to decipher his silence.

If only.

He'd love to get out of here. He took another look at Annabeth. Her hair was a mess, falling out of her ponytail in the way he knew she hated and yet she had made no move to fix it. Her face was set, cold and detached and he felt her retreat the longer the phone conversation went on.

He sighed and told Rachel he wasn't feeling up to it.

"You okay Percy?" she sounded concerned. Concern, that was a change from his life as of the late. But the anger didn't rise the same way and he could feel himself getting tired.

"Yeah, just doing a night in."

"Alright, have fun, tell Annabeth I said hi."

And with that, the room plunged once more into silence.

He was still frustrated, still annoyed and so so done with all this shit and he had just turned down an offer to get out of it.

Slowly, he moved so he was facing Annabeth's direction and opened his mouth to speak but before he could, she broke the silence.

"Thank you."

It was said quietly but rang loud in the quiet apartment. She continued to stare at her phone.

Well at least it was a start.

"We need to figure this out," he replied tiredly.

"You should listen to me."

A simple statement, with no inherent tone.

He felt himself get mad at the words. "And what about me? How come you don't listen to me!"

"Listen to you? This is the tenth time I told you to put away the dishes!"

"Who cares about the dishes! So what if I didn't put them away, are they that big of a deal? Why do you pick at everything I do all the time!"

"I don't! I ask reasonable things that you just ignore!"

"Ignore? I just turned down Rachel so I could stay and fix this and you say I ignore you!"

"Then why don't you just go with her then!"

Their eyes met for the first time.

The grey had turned to storm clouds and the rain was about to come with the way her eyes were watering.

He looked away with a scowl. Why did she make him feel bad about what he was feeling.

The argument was getting out of hand, he knew it, and he knew that not everything was they way he was taking it but it was clouding him.

"You pick at everything! Why can't you leave me alone!" he yelled.

"I will if that's what you want!" she screamed back.

And the room went silent once again. Despite her threat, she had not moved and Percy felt tears come to his own eyes.

God this was so stupid! They were fighting over dishes for god's sake.

He turned to her, tears more apparent now. "It's annoying as fuck when you tell me to do things I was already going to do."

"And this is so stupid, this fight over the fucking dishes!"

He stopped his tirade before it could go on any longer and tried to calm down his breathing.

Annabeth hadn't moved, hadn't said anything and the silence settled in again.

He had managed to calm his breathing by the time she had finally moved. One step closer to him. He turned to look at her.

Three words. That's all it took for the anger to drain away like pulling a plug out of a full sink of water.

"I love you."

Quiet, whispered almost, but audible. And everything he needed.

She took more steps, until she was right in front of him.

Her eyes were no longer cold or withdrawn, but filled with concern, he sensed the warmth in them now.

And after the brief moment of eye contact she walked into his arms, hugging him tightly.

He responded right away and the silence became a little bit more bearable.

Everything wasn't better, but they would get there. There would need to be talks, discussions, compromises. There was a lot of work ahead of them but foe now they were alright, on the right track. For now, all that was needed was:

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? This is, like I said before, the first part to this scenario. Love is not always happy, as we know, but fights are a part of it too. You can fight with someone you love. Sometimes it just happens, we're only human after all. But love is making the choice to stay and work through something. In the end they choose each other, despite the anger.**

 **Part 2 will be coming out next week and will have more of a resolution to this.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	85. The Fight Pt2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's part 2 from the last chapter as promised! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The conversation would need to be a productive one. It was so easy to have a not productive conversation that doesn't really solve anything or lead to anything except a repeat of everything that was a problem before.

Most fights about something small actually about something big and the challenge is to look past the small thing and find the real reason behind it all.

"I'm sorry you feel like I pick at you to do things. I don't mean to it's just-" she paused.

"It's just, I feel like _I_ am not being heard so I repeat it often and when it doesn't happen, _I_ feel ignored." She stopped and looked at him carefully.

The hug had ended and they were sitting on the couch facing each other. The anger had dissipated and they were able to finally talk.

Percy sighed. "I'm sorry I make you feel that way. I do listen, it's just annoying-" He stopped himself and tried to rephrase his sentence.

" _I_ feel rushed or…overbear-ed, if that's a word, when you repeat those things."

" _I_ feel like I'm not capable…or dumb."

He stopped to look at her.

She was staring with horror and guilt and immediately grabbed his hands and pulled him onto her lap.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never want to make you feel that way."

"I know."

There was the silence once again as they both tried to sort out their thoughts.

She felt horrible, he knows that, he could see it on her face, in the way she gripped his hands.

"I will try to stop repeating things and nagging you," she said finally after a short period of silence.

"And I will try to be more timely so you won't have to." He paused and tried to remember the other things he had learned about productive conversations.

So far they had done a good job of using _I_ statements. It had sounded cheesy when he had first been told it but it was a lot harder to implement and he understood why it was important.

It forced you to put your emotions into words and using I made you take ownership of them without accusing others.

They had had a very hard time the first time they had tried to do it. And it was still hard now, but they were better about remembering.

And he had just remembered something else.

"What can I do to make you feel more listened to?" he asked.

She sighed and looked down at their hands.

"I don't know."

And that was that. A valid answer. Not everything could be figured out or put into words all the time.

"Okay." He squeezed her hands. "Just let me know once you do and I'll do what I can."

And with that the silence returned. But a more peaceful, happy silence.

Their Friday night ended with falling asleep on a couch cuddled up against each other.

They had done their best, chosen to work through it, chosen to try for better, chosen each other.

Tomorrow would bring more difficulties, the challenge of keeping their word, of compromising and putting action to the promises they had made to help each other.

Tomorrow and the day after and the day after that.

But they would do it, together, slowly.

Saturday morning featured pancakes, laughs and clean dishes.

Yeah, they were going to be just fine.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Resolving conflicts and issues and fights is a difficult thing. Getting to the root of the problem, beyond the surface level is difficult too, but it is important. Like in this case the dishes weren't the issue it was the feeling of not being listened to or the feeling of being nagged. That goes beyond just dishes, and addressing those issues is what will help in the long run. I also think using "I" statements is important, especially since its easy to push blame on others and that just leads to more fighting. And of course the last bit, that isn't covered whole-y in this is the implementation, which is a hard thing in itself.**

 **I hope this was a satisfactory end to this little two parter and I hope it made you think.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thought on all this!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	86. Happy Now

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay this week, I know I'm a day late :P But hope you enjoy!**

* * *

What's the point in being happy now if you're going to be sad later?

Because it's coming. The sadness.

He can feel it, looming overhead.

He doesn't know how or why or what.

But he knows that this, being happy, won't last long.

It never does really.

She's by his side, eyes closed, small smile on her face.

Content.

She looks content.

It's a beautiful day, the breeze cooling the warmth of the summer sun. The waves are crashing, the second most beautiful sound (after her laugh) in his humble opinion.

It's perfect.

Except nothing really ever is, is it.

There are very few perfect days. Even now has he recalls the morning where they had gotten a bit snippy over the contents of the picnic. Forgotten now but a blemish on an otherwise perfect day.

She shifts so she's laying on her side and slowly opens her eyes at him, blinking because of the sun.

"Hey you," she says quietly and he feels his heart swell at the words.

No days aren't perfect. Moments are.

And this moment where she's staring at him with all the love an adoration he could ever want, stormy grey eyes stilled with that little smirk on her face.

Yeah, this moment is perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, probably since he hasn't responded and is, in all probability, staring at her.

"Days aren't perfect," he blurts.

She tilts her head to the side and considers.

"No," she says finally. "Days aren't perfect. They're happy."

It's been a really happy day he thinks as they've cuddled up against the campfire later that night surrounded by friends.

But what's the point in being happy now if you're going to be sad later?

The answer is of course:

Because you're going to be sad later.

-.-.-.-

And a month later he's disappeared and all he can remember is blonde hair and a feeling of happiness he needs to find.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did anyone recognize the quote? One of the many amazing ones that Doctor Who has to offer and I just felt like writing a little drabble based off of the idea.**

 **Life is always a series of ups and downs, constantly changing, in flux, you're going to be happy, and you're going to be sad and you need both to know what the other is like.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	87. Endings

**A/N: Hey guys! Back on time this week. Hope you enjoy this little drabble!**

* * *

She hates endings.

The last page of a book, the final goodbye, the closing of a door.

She hates endings. Endings are always sad.

She can't just let him go like that. She's trying. She knows she needs too. That it's unfair to hold on to him. They both need to move on.

But the thing is, she had gotten used to being someone he loved.

But she couldn't have that forever, not this time. She had to let him go. Had to let whatever was between them end.

So he could go after the girl that made him smile like that.

Like how he used to smile at her.

Like he still did when he thought she wasn't looking, like he was still hesitant, waiting.

He didn't deserve to wait. He deserved that other girl, with the red hair and blue eyes, the one he smiled at.

This stalemate has to end. They need to let go. Move on.

She hates endings.

Everything ends.

Watching him walk towards her pains her heart in all the ways she knew it would. Endings are always sad.

And this one has been a long time coming. It hurts more.

It hurts for days, the ache only dulling. Not going away.

She doesn't really know how long it's been and she's back in the park where she had watching him walk over to girl with the red hair and blue eyes.

She sits at a bench because she's remembering it now. The metaphorical goodbye. And it's hurting again.

She doesn't realize that someone else has sat down on the other end.

 _Everything ends, and it is always sad._

She turns to see a mop of messy black hair and bright green eyes peeking out from behind the strands. He offers her a smile.

 _But everything begins again too._

She finds herself smiling back.

 _And that is always happy._

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I may be obsessed with Doctor Who quotes but honestly, I don't see that has a problem. They are some of the most thought provoking and touching lines and I just really wanted to write this one.**

 **I have a very hard time letting things end. I hold on, I know that, even when I probably need to let go. So for me this line was really amazing, hopeful even.**

 **Because in order for things to begin, something else needs to end. And whatever that new thing is, that new beginning, well, it could be better than anything you could imagine.**

 **And with that, we must move forward. And if you've read my original How We Could Have Met series, then you know I don't think anything ever truly ends. It just changes into something different, something new.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	88. Remember

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again with something a little bit more somber. Hope you like it!**

* * *

He stares at the blue scrunchy in his hands. A light blue like the sky on a perfect day. Like the sky on the day it had slid off of her hair as they had laid on the picnic blanket in the field.

It was mostly his fault, he was the one who had started to run his fingers down her hair, tugging softly to bring her to a kiss.

They had parted with wide eyes and he can remember the way she had laughed upon finding on the blanket instead of her hair.

"Hey, that's my favorite one you know," she had said sliding it onto her wrist.

"Favorite?" He had asked leaning back.

She settled herself beside him before she answered.

"Yeah, because it reminds me of you. Your favorite color is blue."

It is his favorite color and he had smiled at her simple explanation.

The second kiss was better than the first and by the end of the day as they trudged back to the car she had slid it onto his wrist.

"There, something to remember me by." It was a joke and they had laughed and she had fallen asleep on the way back with blonde locks covering part of her face because they weren't held back.

Something to remember me by.

He scoffs at the scrunchy. As if he needed something to remember.

He could still feel the softness of her lips on his, her hand where it should be, the warmth of her body. He could still hear her laugh echoing in his mind whenever he did something clumsy. He could taste the hint of mint of her chapstick and could smell the lemon from her shampoo.

He remembered it all, every single thing.

All it took was song over the radio, the cover of her favorite book in a window, a frap from Starbucks, the cat down the alley who used to come play, the scratching of pencils on paper, grey storm clouds in the sky…

The list was endless.

She was in every place, every moment, in everything he did and everywhere he went. He took her with him in the ways that were hard to see, in the words he would read on a page or the smile he would give to the night sky, in the sip of tea that he didn't normally drink.

The blue scrunchy is still in his hand and he looks over at the box, already filled with other bits and pieces of her.

He moves to put it in the box and hesitates.

 _Something to remember me by_ she had said all that time ago.

He doesn't need something to remember her by.

He doesn't need to remember her.

He never forgot.

He puts the scrunchy in the box.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? As for the specific events in the story, I leave it up to you to determine what happened or what the situation is. I just wanted to focus on the concept of remembering someone. Because when it comes to someone important, someone so so loved, you don't need to remember them. You carry them with you. You never forget.**

 **So that was the topic I decided to write about because that kind of love persists, beyond everything. And that is a very special kind of love.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	89. Dreaming Awake

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a longer one this time, hope you like it!**

* * *

She has dreamed of becoming the best of the best. Of creating something strong, something resilient, something permanent.

She has dreamed of building something iconic, with a solid foundation, that won't ever break.

Because too much has broken, too much has fallen apart. She has been running, running for as long as she can remember. From the debris of everything that has crumbled and gone.

She can't even remember what she's running from, it's too shattered when she looks back.

So she focuses on what she's running to. Her dream. Her dream of that world where things aren't breaking.

The world that she can create, to her liking, to her strength. Unwavering, solid, permanent.

She has dreamed about her creations, how they would shape the world, how people would talk about them for centuries.

She has dreamed about the broad strokes, the things that would stop it from cracking. She has dreamed about the details, the things that would bring it together to finally make it perfect.

So she carries on, running and dreaming and working to the bone and fighting tooth and nail and she just keeps going.

On and on she just keeps going, not looking back, not wanting to see the debris. And she never stops dreaming.

Until one day, she wakes up.

She's stopped all of a sudden, stopped running, stopped dreaming.

It hits her hard and she can't even move to get out of the bed.

Because she's stopped. She's never done that before.

It scares her to know. She doesn't want to know. She doesn't want to look back.

"Good morning beautiful." The voice jumps her out of her thoughts.

He walks in with a steaming cup of coffee and places it on the bedside table, leaning down to giver her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm gonna shower real quick, you'll be okay?"

She can muster a nod and he walks towards the bathroom.

This is…her house. She has one of those. She designed it. She created it.

She manages to pick up the cup of coffee. It's one that he gave her as a present. It has an owl on it.

She looks to the right and sees the messy remnants of his sleep.

Actually, he's everywhere around the room. His jeans tossed casually on the chair in the way that annoys her. His phone on the charger, his stuff on the dresser.

She gets up and practically runs to the bathroom.

He's only gotten as far as his shirt when she barges in.

He looks so mature. His muscled arms and chest a far cry from the scrawny kid she had met all those years ago.

And the way he looks at her. With more love than she had ever though possible from the world. Like she hangs the moon and the stars and his entire world.

She doesn't let him talk before she's launched herself at him into a deep kiss. She can do that. Kiss him. Whenever she wants.

He looks a bit dazed when she pulls back and it feels good to know her affect is not lost upon him.

"What was that for?" he asks, confused, but a smile is taking over his face.

She wants to kiss him again.

So she does.

Because she can.

She leaves the bathroom with a very confused…husband.

She has a ring.

It's a simple band, a mixture of celestial bronze and imperial gold and silver. A simple band that ties her to the man in the shower who she gets to kiss.

It's hitting her just how much she has.

The coffee feels good and she moves his jeans to the closet because she doesn't like clothes laying around and for once she's not even slightly mad about it. Because even after all this time he's here, in her life, annoying her by leaving his jeans on the chair and instead of the closet where they belong, in their _house._

A sudden cry causes her to jump.

Oh.

 _Oh._

She rushes out of the room and down the hall.

The nursery is a bright yellow and filled with plants and gifts from all her friends.

Silena is crying in the crib and she just stops to stare at the tiny child in front of her. Soft tufts of blonde hair and when she turns to face her, sea-green eyes fill her view.

Just like the ones she'd seen moments ago.

Her daughter is crying and she should probably be stopping it. She lifts the baby into her arms, rocking her to get her to quiet.

Her _daughter._

Silena, once in her mothers arms, quiets down but Annabeth continues to rock her.

So lost in thought, in the feel of carrying her daughter that she doesn't hear Percy come in. She's a little surprised at the touch as he takes Silena from her. The baby is asleep and she watches as Percy puts her back into the crib, hair still damp from his shower.

She realizes then that she's done it.

She realizes then why she stopped running. Stopped dreaming.

Because she's done it.

She reached her dream.

Something strong, she watches Percy soothe his daughter.

Something resilient, the band on her finger.

Something solid, the house she created.

Something permanent.

Her family.

For once she's not afraid to look back, and she sees what she's done, what she's accomplished.

She has built something iconic; her adventures are going to be talked about for centuries, _their_ adventures, they saved the world. And they made that the solid foundation upon which to build the rest of their lives.

And she realizes that she's dreamed herself awake.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? A happy one since the last one was a bit sad. Plus I just wanted to explore the concept of having a dream, or a goal and working so hard at it that you don't stop to see what you've done. It's great to focus on what's next, but also so important to take a moment to see all you've accomplished and how far you've come. Enjoy the fruits of your labor.**

 **But yeah, also wanted to touch on the fact that building something, in Annabeth's case here is not just designing a building, but the relationships she has built and the people in her life. Percy and Annabeth are the foundation for everything she wants and strives for.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	90. Magic

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! It's been a busy week, so here's a poem for now, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you believe in magic?"

she whispers though the dark

the sky is glowing with a thousand different stars

their bones are weary and the road is rough

and their travels are far from over, but they've had enough

So, they take this moment of respite

the only glimmer of light

at the end of this long winding tunnel

He grabs her hand and whispers back

"If only it was real,

then the magic could save us from this terrible ordeal"

When the morning came

they kept going on

running and fighting until the next dawn

and so it went, for years and years

getting stronger and smarter and overcoming fears

Always hand in hand

Always side by side

they never let go, no matter what the tide

And then one night, years later he says

"You asked me about magic and I said it was fake,

but holding onto you now beside this beautiful lake

I know I must have been wrong,

What else could be so strong

To have kept you here, after all this time, in my arms,

She smiles sweetly at him

And so he kisses her and leans in

"The magic saved us it seems,

So, my dear, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it, just a sweet poem because I've been busy. And it highlights my favorite part of this couple. Throughout all the books, there are gods and monsters and powerful beings.**

 **But the magic isn't about in the gods, it's Percabeth, it's love.**

 **And that is why I love writing these two, they're undefeatable.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for listening!**

 **See ya! :)**


	91. Fall For You

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, a really late update :P (at least it's within the week) I've just been all over the place lately, but I am getting things together so the next one should be on time. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The room is calm, for once, with the low drone of the TV and the soft clicks on the keyboard. They're both in there, though quiet, and it's the best it's been in two weeks.

He's relieved and happy and it feels like so long ago since the last time they were like this.

It's been rough, he knows it's mostly his fault but he's been falling apart a little and she's been worn down as a result. It's unfair and it sucks, and he swore this wouldn't happen.

But he's determined that tonight will be the night where it changes.

He connects to the speaker in the room and opens up a playlist. The music is mellow and calm and he hopes it'll help keep the mood. She looks up at the opening lyrics of the song and he stands up to walk over to her.

She gives him a confused look as he approaches and holds out a hand. After a moment of contemplation, where he hopes to god that she accepts, she lays her hand in his. At the touch, she's immediately pulled in towards him.

It feels so good to have her this close, it feels like it's been forever. Her touch warms his heart, her scent feels like home and he's drowning in her eyes once more.

Tonight will be the night that he falls for her all over again.

Already he's stumbling at just how breathtaking she really is and god he's so lucky to have her because it's downright impossible to find someone like her.

But here she is, in his arms, swaying lightly to the music.

They haven't said anything, but they don't really need to. Her eyes meet his and he literally blushes like he's seventeen and awkward and falling in love with her for the first time.

She raises her eyebrows at the blush, understandingly enough since they are literally engaged, and it just causes him to blush more.

The music swells up and he takes the opportunity to dip her. She lets out a small scream at the movement and when he pulls her back up there's a pink tint to her cheeks.

He takes that opportunity to pull her into a deep kiss.

He doesn't know what in the world caused him to lose his mind for the past two weeks and not just pull her into a kiss sooner. It feels like the breath of life.

She looks just as dazed when they pull apart and the smile that comes after is the reason he's still alive.

They're seventeen again, blushing and stumbling as they make their way to the bedroom.

The room is calm and quiet as the last few notes of the song fade away…

" _But hold your breath because_

 _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again, don't make me change my mind,_

 _Or I won't live to see another day,_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Cause a girl like you is impossible to find,_

 _You're impossible to find…"_

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Inspiration obviously taken from the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade, because I was having a hard time writing and I just really like that song.**

 **But yeah, just a little drabble based on the song, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	92. Abstract

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I have been the worst about updating on time this month (but at least I haven't missed a week!) I promise it'll be better next month, anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Like a bee drawn to a flower so it can create something sweet, and a flower calling to the bee so it can flourish and grow, that's how they are.

In an abstract sort of way.

Like the moon lighting up the darkest night and the wolf that howls in yearning of want and praise at the light in the sky that isn't the sun, that's how they are.

In an abstract sort of way.

Like how cereal needs milk to take away the dryness of life and add a splash of something that only milk could ever provide, that's how they are.

In an abstract sort of way

Like a big fluffy dog who's playful and outgoing and a small sleek cat who's sweet and shy. Like the hot chocolate warming you up and the marshmallows that make it sweet. Like short and tall and big and little and all the words that aren't the same but just roll off your tongue like they belong together.

That's how they are

Like a hand in a hand clasped together in a way that just fits, like smiles that don't go away long after the person has gone, like a reach in the dark for comfort and a hug in the morning to reassure.

That's how they are.

Like small kisses on cheeks during a surprise lunch at work, like biting lips in the car because they haven't made it home yet, like angry voices at dirty dishes and soft tones that apologize after.

That's how they are.

Like awkward and clumsy and imperfect but trying so so hard to try and get it right that they actually manage to do it.

That's how they are.

Like the horizon where the endless stretch of sky changing hues of light and dark and the deepest ocean with crashing waves and imperturbable calm finally, after so much time, meet.

That's how they are.

In an abstract sort of way.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I just had the prompt Abstract and the bee and flower thing was the first to come to mind so I just went from there. I guess if we're looking at the semantics of love, one perspective could just be this. Though, I have been writing more broad stuff lately. Let's see if I can do something more specific for the next update… (would you guys like that?)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	93. Imperfect

**A/N: Hey guys! Back on time today! And with something a little less broad, kind of, hope you like it!**

* * *

It's not perfect. It's not supposed to be.

Actually, she thinks, it's rather good that they had all those ups and downs. Going through all that showed her the bad side, the stuff no one wants to go through, insecurities, anger, hurt. The stuff that makes it hard to love and things fall apart.

It's good that they got that over with. She knew what she was getting into when they made that commitment. She knew because she had seen it all, worked through it all, and loved him despite it all.

She starts to straighten up her papers on her desk and bring everything to a close, she had self-declared that she was done for the day.

The thoughts continued as she went along the process. It was even good that they had started off not perfect, each with their own doubts and issues and hesitancies. It brought a sense of reality to them. A sense of imperfectness that they could carry along.

She picks up her bag and walks out the door. The commute to home is faster than normal because she isn't dealing with rush hour traffic.

"Hey you," are the first words out of his mouth when he sees her pull up. He's walked into the driveway barefoot to greet her, spatula still in hand. "You're home!"

She grins at his excitement and commits to coming home early more often just to see that look on his face.

His shirt is rumpled and already has some sort of food stain on it, and his smile is a little lopsided and he's probably burning something on the stove right now.

But she loves it, loves him, for all that and more.

Last night they had gotten into an argument over the something that she honestly can't remember right now, and two days before they were kind of in a mood. It's not perfect.

But here he is standing barefoot on the driveway, so damn excited just to see her home early and she can't stop the feeling overtaking her heart.

She strides forward and kisses him abruptly. It feels amazing.

In a few seconds he'll realize he's burning something, run inside, curse at the pan, the stove, the world in general. And then he'll be upset about it and be mopey until she shows up and kisses him till he forgets.

She knows that because she knows him, his imperfections.

Just like he knows how she'll end up ordering food even though they really shouldn't, and she said last week that she was going to cut herself off and then hate herself for it later that night until he cuddles her to sleep.

It's not perfect.

But, she thinks as she watches him break the kiss and run inside in a panic, it's not supposed to be perfect.

That's what makes it beautiful.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it! I kind of covered this concept in my other chapter in this series, All of You, about loving the bad with the good, but this one is more about how things aren't perfect, and that is okay, and that is just the beauty of the human condition, all striving to better and yet having flaws that just make up their humanity.**

 **You are not perfect. And you are not supposed to be. That is what makes you, dear reader, a complex and wonderful human being.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **See ya! :)**


	94. In Secret

**A/N: Hey guys! Back (on time) with another one. Hope you like it!**

* * *

He loves her.

Every day they talk, and it brings a smile to his face. He's there when she needs him and even when she claims she doesn't. He makes her laugh and smile and she leans on his shoulder and talks about the things that are getting to her.

And he listens and does what he can, and he always leaves her feeling better. She tells him he's the best and how did she ever live without him.

He supports, cares, gives...loves.

Her smile brightens his day, and her jokes never fail to make him chuckle. Her pout is adorable even if she's mad and the way she cares is fierce.

He loves her.

So, he holds back the scowl when she introduces _him_ and bites back the hurt that's making it's way into his chest. She glows when she talks about _him_ and he tries his hardest to keep calm. He feels like he might cry. Just a little.

He loves her. In secret.

He's civil and polite and he holds back from all the things he wants to say and do because he has to respect her decision. He's there when she's upset over something _he_ did and checks his anger at _his_ treatment of her.

He loves her in secret, but it still makes a sound.

In the way he stares at her when no one else is looking, or the way he sticks by her side when she's happy and holds her hair when she's drunk, it makes the loudest noise he's ever heard.

And everyone but her can feel the ringing. Even _him_.

They get into a fight about something or the other and she's calling him crying because they've broken up and she doesn't say why but he's keeping a secret so why can't she.

He loves her and it's a weight he carries around, a fever he keeps feeding daily.

Even when she finds the next guy in her English 200 class and starts to rave about him. Even when that ends before it really started and she's on a dating app now because she's just "had bad luck."

He loves her in a secret that screams so loud it's a miracle she doesn't see it or hear it.

She asks him what's wrong, because despite it all she cares about him, she swears vengeance on whoever has hurt him and gives him the space to say what he needs to.

He doesn't say anything at first. So, she sits down beside him and waits patiently, stills what she's doing to listen.

It's silent.

Maybe now she'll hear it.

Maybe in the silence she'll hear the secret that rings so loud.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And maybe she'll speak her own.**

 **And just maybe…she loves him.**

 **So what did you think? I wanted to end the fic there but also had those last two lines written and wasn't sure if I should leave them in. So I compromised (by adding it into the authors note) because adding them leads to a more hopeful ending but I kind of like the idea of leaving it off on the brink of going either way.**

 **As always it's up to you to interpret it whatever what you want, if it had a happy ending or not.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and interpretations!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	95. Dissatisfied

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back…I never know what to say here because I don't think anyone wants to read the authors note in the beginning of the fic cause you just want to read the fic first thing before reading anything else from the author, right? Anyway, here ya go:**

* * *

It's pouting rain. Like really pouring.

All she can hear is the rain drops outside and the sidewalk by her window has a good half in of rain on the slight dips in the concrete.

It's nice. Well it's nice to be indoors with a blanket and soft lighting. Being outside trying to get things done would be a nightmare. She's even more grateful she took this random Thursday off of work.

She steps away from the window and just looks around the empty apartment. It's nice to be there during a time she's usually not. It's been a while since she's had a random weekday off for doing nothing and it's fascinating to see what goes on when she's not there.

Well not much goes on _in_ her apartment, but she can hear a vacuum in the apartment above her and the school bus just came to pick the kids from a few doors down. She watches their dad hurry in with the umbrella he'd been holding for them, with an apron still on from breakfast probably.

Speaking off, she should probable eat something. Or really do something.

She has the whole world at her fingertips but she just can't decide. The past few days have been…

HORRIBLE! AND TO TOP IT OFF A METEOR SLAMS DOWN AND DESTORYS HALF OF EART AND THE GOVERNEMENT RELEASES THE KNOWLEDGE OF ALIENS FROM AREA 51!

Just kidding.

This is the point in the story where I felt like nothing was happening and it was dragging a bit and the things I wanted to say weren't put into words properly.

Welcome to the other side of a story that none of you particularly wanted to see.

It's dissatisfying right? (Also spellcheck didn't correct it to unsatisfying to I'm leaving it in).

It's like things were going relatively okay and then it just took a turn (probably for the worse).

But that's the feeling. That dissatisfaction. That annoyance. That feeling of not quite getting it right.

Like you were here to read a story, not feel like you're writing one, even though technically you are still reading so it counts but it's not what you expect and…

That's the feeling.

The one I was trying to put into words.

I'm not even sure where I was going with it. I need to write something and it's 11pm and pouring rain outside and I want to take a day off work and I've been feeling very dissatisfied lately. See now how this story came about?

Normally I have a topic or idea I want to encapsulate for this drabble series and this time it was…not that.

(I wonder how many of you stopped reading as soon as it got meta…I wonder how many people still even read this like 90 some chapter drabble series)

ANYWAY, where were we? Oh yeah, dissatisfaction. It doesn't really leave you quickly enough for you to forget it.

It lingers.

Like the fog in the air surrounding his car as he drove to work at an ungodly hour in the morning. On the bright side, as a result of the hour, there wasn't too much traffic.

The sun was peeking up from behind the row of suburban houses and the fog would probably clear up by the time it was fully in the sky.

It was very pretty actually, roads still wet from the almost non-stop rain through the night reflecting bits of light, and the fog giving everything a soft haze.

It honestly wasn't that bad. His life honestly wasn't that bad.

But there was something…

A small whirlpool had formed on the street in front of her living room window. It was right on the grate as the ankle-deep rainwater tried to drain itself.

It was still raining though so it was going to be a long task.

At some point she should probably make use of her day off and stop staring out the window constantly, but her eyes are drawn to the little whirlpool.

It's a perfect metaphor for her feelings, not big enough of a problem to take down a house but enough that you would feel the heavy current if you stepped out into it.

It was something.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Disjointed, unsatisfying, annoying maybe? Well, like I said before, that's the feeling. Not being able to get it quite right and just feeling slightly off.**

 **I am sorry about this one, I'm debating even posting it or not, because I did not foresee this going the way it did. But now that I've written, maybe there's something to it? I don't know.**

 **Please actually let me know your feelings on it, because mine are pretty mixed and honestly I think that's the point (so much so that even writing it brings about the feelings)**

 **But yeah, idk what to say about this one. I promise the next one will be an actual cohesive plot or story of some sort.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	96. A Curious Thing

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with something a whole lot better than the last one, hope you like it!**

* * *

On Oct. 15 in room 7 of the first dingy motel in phonebook in Levering Michigan between the day and night a curious thing happens. A man falls in love.

It's too late to fall asleep and too early to get up so he lays silently in bed staring at the uneven ceiling of the cramped motel room.

The bed is a little too firm to be super comfortable but it's better than a car, so he relishes every moment. She's lying right beside him, facing towards the wall, blonde hair splayed behind her.

It's tangled and dirty and he hates that this is them right now, In the middle of nowhere Michigan, covered in grime.

She deserves better. She deserves being at home, with her lemon shampoo, and papers spread out in front of her with a warm cup of tea. She deserves peace.

But here she is, right next to him, with tangled hair, exhausted from a day's worth of driving in a dingy motel that didn't even have warm blankets. All because of him. Because she refused to leave him.

Just thinking about the argument makes him mad, she didn't have to come with him! He told her to stay at home, he'd be fine. But she ignored every word and buckled the seat belt and refused to move.

She was just so stubborn!

She never took the nice way. She stood by her morals regardless of how much trouble she got into.

He loved that about her.

He sighs, letting go of the anger that had started to build up, he could never stay mad at her. And she was right, he needed her for this. He would have lost his mind being this far in the middle of nowhere alone.

He's so thankful for her, her presence, her smile, the way she always stood by his side. She saves his life every day.

He vows to the gods then that he will make it up to her, do whatever he can to give her what she deserves, the world.

Beside him, she shifts so she's turned towards him. Eyes closed, mouth a little open, she looks so peaceful. He can see the bags under her eyes, and the creases on her forehead, and runs his thumb over them in an attempt to smooth them out.

She's absolutely beautiful.

Unconsciously, her hand reaches out and rests on his, the touch brings warmth to his entire body.

He realizes then that he's in love with her.

He's fallen in love this woman laying beside him more than he's ever fallen before. She's somehow become his world and he's glued to her orbit.

He doesn't know why its just hit him. Why now and here in the middle of this cramped motel room? It's a curious thing. Well, love is a curious thing he figures.

The feeling in his chest is indescribable, and he wants nothing more than to reach out and kiss her.

But she's asleep, exhausted from the journey, and he doesn't want to wake her up. So, he settles for pulling her closer to him so he can feel her warmth and finally closing his eyes.

"I love you," he whispers softly.

The night bleeds to morning and he falls asleep with the words still on his lips and the promise of speaking them tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Just a good ole realization of feelings moment captured in an unlikely place. I promised last time that the next chapter would have more of a plot to it, and I hope this fulfilled that. As for the surrounding details as to why they're there and all that, I leave it up to you. That might be a larger story but all I'm focused on is this moment.**

 **This moment when he figures out he's in love with her.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	97. Through the Years

**A/N: Here ya go!**

* * *

She's five and her biggest worry is the sparkly pen from the bookstore that she wants but can't have. Life is good, well it may not be, but she's young enough to be ignorant. She doesn't care about what other people think or about getting hurt or really anything much at all (except for that sparkly pen).

She's five and life is good because she doesn't know any better.

She's seventy and her biggest worry is beating Jane at bingo because her grandson runs the thing and she's pretty sure there is cheating going on. Life is good, well it may not be, but she's old enough to not be affected. She doesn't care what other people think of her or about getting hurt or anything really (except bingo…and her family).

She's seventy and life is good because it hasn't always been but she's made it nevertheless.

But she was eleven and her biggest worry was what the girls in the hallway would say about her clothes at school and if her face would ever get pretty enough to be like the models on tv.

But she was sixteen and her biggest worry was the amount of homework and stress weighing on her mind and the people she thought were her friends leaving her behind.

But she was twenty-five and her biggest worry was the heartbreak from him and the life she feels she hasn't figured out yet but everyone else has and it's the third wedding invitation she's received.

But she was thirty-five and her biggest worry are her kids she's trying to raise better than she was raised and the mortgage payment due next week and the new job she needs to find.

And she's forty-six and fifty-nine and sixty-three and she may not know everything but she's been through heartbreak and pain and laughed and loved and she figures she knows a little about something.

Every day, she cares less about the things she worried about before, they seem easier now that she's conquered them all.

And she's one month and ninety and everything in between, but most importantly she's just Annabeth, going through her journey.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I was thinking about how all the things that used to hurt me and get to me don't anymore, as I've grown and evolved as a person those things don't affect me like they used to.**

 **And similarly, the things that are affecting me, hurting me, and getting to me now, one day in the future, won't.**

 **And so it goes with life, it moves on and you move on with it and it get's easier, or maybe you just get tougher and it's okay in the end.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	98. What If

**A/N: Hey guys! A little longer drabble for you guys this time, hope you like it!**

* * *

Maybe Percy had had a little crush on Annabeth Chase. But that was a long time ago when they were young and wild and carefree enough to let themselves fall a little bit in love.

Now, time had passed and with is people had changed. He wasn't as much of a wild spirit as he had been and she…well he didn't know what she was anymore. It had been too long and communication too little for him to know the person she had grown into.

It hit him like a wave on the ocean when he saw her there next to the drinks in the packed room. She was talking with a woman with long brown hair that he almost didn't recognize until she turned. Undoubtedly, it was Piper, but a grown up mature Piper who hadn't chopped her hair off to make a statement.

He hesitated for a second, old high school feelings cropping up, but ultimately pushed through the crowd towards the two.

Annabeth saw him approach and he could see the surprise on her face. Yeah, he had always said he'd never come to the reunion.

"Percy?"

"Hey." he gave a small awkward wave.

She smiled at the gesture and moved in for a hug. So many things might have changed but she still smelled like lemons and it brought back so many old memories.

"Hey Piper." He nodded at her and she smiled brightly back.

"Hey Percy, let me go find Jason." And with that she made a hasty retreat, leaving the two alone. He wondered if she remembered his crush on Annabeth. Probably, knowing Piper.

"It's good to see you." Annabeth had a soft smile on her face as if she was also remembering the old days.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too."

There was a moment of silence as they just stood there before Annabeth asked about his mom and the conversation went from there.

The most striking thing, he thought later, about it all, is that he had expected after so much time that she would be more like a stranger to him.

But as they talked, he realized that despite the changes it was still her, he could see it in her smile and the way she pushed her hair behind her ear and the way her eyes still lit up at things she loved. It was comforting, like he wasn't seeing this stranger he had envisioned but simply catching up with an old friend.

The familiarity brought back more than just comfort, but the old feelings that he never quite resolved. His biggest what if, what if he'd told her how he felt back then.

They were so close, good friends with a flirtatious streak, but it never went anywhere. They never did anything about it.

The what if.

Talking to her after all these years felt good, like maybe, if they were in a good enough place, they could find out.

But they'd have to start over, learn each other again, become friends with the people they are now, not just the memories of who they were back then.

She smiled in a way that gave him hope and they exchanged numbers in the hopes of keeping touch. In the hopes of trying again.

But it needed a push he hadn't had back then.

So, the next day when he's making breakfast, he takes a stand.

He used to love her, and seeing her again, he realized that he doesn't think he really stopped.

He types out the words.

"Hey"

A minute later the response comes back.

"Hey!"

And maybe they answer that lingering question once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I wanted a resolution to the what ifs of the world and thought I'd do it through Percabeth, because that's how I do everything apparently.**

 **But yeah, just exploring a what could have been and making it so. Also just the concept of people change and grow but there's always some core things that don't and I think you can find that when you talk to old friends.**

 **But yeah, a nice hopeful one for this week!**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	99. The Water That Doused The Flame

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again with another cute one! Hope you like it!**

* * *

She hates him.

His reckless behavior, his cocky smile, his never-ending loyalty. He's like a hurricane, a crazy, unorganized mess that leaves things a disaster.

Like her feelings for example.

The last thing she had expected from life was one Percy Jackson who sauntered into her life and left it an absolute mess. With his annoying smile and sparkling eyes and the way he refuses to leave her even when she yells at him.

See, this is why she hates him.

She's pissed off, at something that she can't really remember anymore, but the feeling's still there and despite the fact that his presence alone is starting to put out the fire she's desperately trying to keep it going.

She wants to be mad, she wants to be pissed, and she's ready for a fucking fight, but Percy Jackson, with his dumb messy hair and seeming calmness is there to dampen her mood.

His hurricane is trying to douse out her fire and she's mad about it.

"What are you even mad about?" he asks calmly, which of course makes her more mad because how dare he have the gall to-

She's not sure.

It was something, she swears it was something.

Percy's phone lights up where it's sitting on the table and a name pops us indicating a text.

Oh yeah, she remembers why she's mad.

Deep down she knows it's stupid, but she's had a rough week and it's accumulated to this moment where that girls name on his phone is the last straw.

She glares at him then turns away.

She's not about to admit that her boss has been a dick all week and it's been building so much that she's now getting jealous on top of it.

He gets up and walks up to her. She can smell the ocean on him and it's calming despite herself. He has always been able to calm her.

It doesn't happen often, because usually he's the one getting into trouble with his anger, though usually it's on monsters. And she's usually calming him.

But this time, it's the reverse and she's not sure she likes it. She keeps her arms crossed even as he wraps his arms around her.

She's trying so hard to keep that little anger flame going but he's enveloped her in a coolness that's making it impossible.

"I love you," he whispers into her hair and immediately all the anger deflates and her shoulders droop. She's exhausted.

Sensing her relax he turns her in his arms to she's facing him.

He has a soft smile on his face and his eyes are full of concern. There's that never-ending loyalty.

He's refusing to let go, and she knows, he's missing out on a game with Jason and Leo right now, but now she's glad he's here.

"Hey beth," he whispers. The only person she'd ever let call her that, and he knows when to use it.

She gives up and presses her face to his neck.

"I love you babe," he says again, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

She pulls back and looks at her boyfriend who knows her all too well.

"I hate you," she says, with all the love in the world.

He grins because he knows what she means, and she pouts at the action.

"Well, better get used to it now," he taunts, face breaking out into a huge smile now. "There's years more where that came from."

She kisses him. There's years more of that to come too.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Just wanted to write a ficlet of how love can diffuse anger. Obviously not all the time, but sometimes when you're angry over little things or just in a bad mood, hearing the right words can make it all go away.**

 **I think there's a good amount of stuff that indicates Annabeth holding Percy back and calming him but not the other way around, so I thought I'd write it.**

 **But yeah, there you have it another cute one.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	100. Love

**A/N: Love is...**

* * *

Love is a feeling, a promise, a warmth in your chest, the twist in your gut.

Love is fear and worry and tears cried for someone else.

Love is happy and sad and easy and difficult and all the words that mean the opposite of each other.

Love is simple and easy and natural…

and

Love is complicated and complex and hard work…

Love is a network of neural impulses in the amygdala and endorphins rushing your brain.

Love is a whisper in the dark and a smile in the silence.

Love is everything and anything and all the stuff in between.

But most of all, love is indescribable.

And yet, we spend our whole lives trying to find in words,

in songs and books and poems and movies,

and fanfiction…

Since the beginning of time, love has never been fully encapsulated, it might never be…

yet we won't stop trying.

* * *

 **A/N: One of the best lines, or rather songs, I've heard about love is from Taylor Swift's song You're In Love:**

" **You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars**

 **And why I've spent my whole life try to put it into words."**

 **Honestly, the entire song is maybe the closest I've heard to describing love.**

 **But anyway, here we are, chapter 100 of this drabble series that started as a pet project.**

 **I mean it still is, and that's okay, it won't be super popular and that's alright. So, to those who have stuck this long a very heartfelt and sincere thank you.**

 **You guys are awesome and hearing your thoughts on any of the stuff I write in this is always a treat. So many of you have found yourself or your situations in these words or they made you think or consider things differently and honestly that is all I can hope for, is that this is meaningful and enjoyable.**

 **So from the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

 **Please Review! I really do love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


End file.
